Family
by Kadi219
Summary: Raydor/Flynn - Third in what has turned into a series of stories I call the Luck 'verse. Follows Life, Love, and the Pursuit of Happiness. Life doesn't have a playbook, there are no guarantees. It has ups and downs, and winding curves which may seem like a roller coaster ride at times. Whenever possible, family comes together when it is needed.
1. Chapter 1

Family

by Kadi

Rated T

Disclaimer: I only wished the sandbox were mine. They belong to James Duff, but with him I am willing to share.

**A/N:** This is the third in a series of stories, preceded by _More than Luck_ and _Life, Love, and the Pursuit of Happiness_. Several have asked for a continuation, and I was like minded on seeing how life would unfold for the extended Raydor and Flynn family.

All of your comments have been wonderful. Thank you all. Enjoy!

* * *

It was raining in New York. There was not a moment from the time that Sharon stepped out of JFK International Airport that it had not been raining. She watched the rivulets of water running down the pane glass windows of the room she stood in at Mount Sinai Hospital. Through cascading sheets of rain, she could only make out the eastern edge of Central Park, on which the hospital bordered. Behind her, monitors beeped a quiet, rhythmic pattern. The rain matched her mood.

Sharon had not been able to relax, even a little, since receiving that one, heart wrenching phone call. Katie's pleading, _Momma I need you_, had cut right through her. It all began, frighteningly enough, as just an accident. The ballet company was rehearsing the fall production of _Giselle_. Katie was dancing the lead. While she'd had the lead in other productions during her tenure with the American Ballet Theater, this would be her first turn as Giselle. Katie was so excited. She had been giddy, near to squealing when she called to tell her mother the news.

Weeks later, the excitement was at an end. Someone else would be dancing Giselle. During Rehearsal, Katie's partner had been unsteady on his feet, high on oxycodone, and had dropped her. Her femur had broken, and her knee was badly injured as well. It was questionable, following the injury, whether she would ever dance again. Now they had so much else to be worried about.

Katie had called for her mother upon realizing how badly she was injured. She was being moved in to surgery to repair the broken femur. While Sharon was in the air, Katie was on the table. During the surgery, the orthopedic surgeon found the femur to be too brittle for applying the screws which would help the bone to heal properly. It became necessary to apply a steel rod instead. With the proper physical therapy, there was a small, tiny chance, that Katie might dance again. She would not enjoy the same success she had known before the injury.

An injury now, which they knew, had saved her life. The brittle state of her bones had led to other tests. Upon landing, Sharon was faced with the news that while the doctors originally thought her daughter was just another anorexic dancer, they found instead that she was severely calcium deficient. It led to more tests, and the culprit had been identified. She had a severe lack of Parathyroid hormone in her body, PTH. It was necessary for the regulation of calcium levels in the body, without it, the bones and other organs suffered. The underlying cause was a tumor invading one of the Parathyroid glands which resided on the back of the thyroid, in Katie's neck.

According to the doctors treating her daughter, in most cases it was difficult to determine whether or not the tumors of the parathyroid were malignant. Of the cancers, it was one of the least invasive. Except, they knew without a doubt that in Katie's case, it was malignant. More than that, it was metastatic. It had spread. Further tests had revealed spots on her right lung. They were tiny, hardly noticeable at all, and would have been missed save the fact they were being looked for.

So yes, truly, Miguel's carelessness had saved her daughter's life. It was hard to think poorly of him now. Not when she was being assured that they had caught it very early. It was very treatable. Katie was young and healthy, and should have a long life left head of her.

It wasn't very comforting.

The rain very much matched her mood. Sharon longed for the sunshine filled, blue skies of Southern California.

The phone in the pocket of her black cardigan chirped. Sharon reached for it out of habit and swept her thumb across the display. "Andy." That was another thing she longed for. He had called her everyday since she had been in New York, some times more than once. To check on Katie, to check on her, and sometimes just to hear the sound of her voice. He was worried too, she knew.

"How is she?" It was always the first thing out of his mouth when he called. His voice was always thick, with a gruffness that gave away the depth of his concern, as though he worried the answer would have changed for the worse. His stepdaughter was such a force to behold, so full of life and energy, it was difficult to wrap his mind around the thought of her illness. Andy knew that Sharon loved her children equally, just as he knew that she had accepted his, and loved them as well. She was proud of all of them, but Richard was her pride. He was an officer to be proud of, now a member of the LAPD, he was a legacy. He already had a reputation of being solid, a good cop, someone to have at your back. She worried for him, but it was such a special feeling, having a child follow your footsteps, understand your calling. Do it better than you had. Ricky had taken a spot in SIS, and they only wished he'd transferred from San Francisco during Rusty's operation.

Rusty. The child who was at once a source of frustration, but a source of unending devotion and maternal warmth. He could, and did, drive Sharon to the brink of madness several times a week, but she would never give up on him. Just as he would never give up on her. Rusty was simply a normal eighteen year old boy. He was still finding his way in the world, still finding his footing. There were times when he was still insecure in his place, despite having been adopted by Sharon. Sometimes, Andy thought he pushed them, just to see if they would bend or break. There was no limit to the ways in which Sharon was willing to bend for him. Rusty was the unexpected child. The one which had reminded her how much she still had to give, at a time when she was alone and more adrift than she would have ever admitted. He changed her life for the better.

Katie was her heart. Rusty was the youngest, but he had come to her late. Katherine would always be her baby. She had been dancing before she could walk. Katie, so impatient and excited for life, that she had come early, frightening her mother at her prematurity, but strong in spite of it all. Sharon often said that her daughter was the best part of her. Katie cried at happy endings, sobbed when she read a sad book, or a beloved character was lost. She wore her heart on her sleeve. She had every reason to be distrustful, to be as reserved as her mother, but she embraced life, and loved easily.

She called her mother every Wednesday. Whether she called the rest of the week or not, Wednesday evening was their time. They chatted for hours, about everything, and about nothing. They talked about boys, clothes, television shows. Anything and everything. They exchanged gossip about the large, raucous, Cavanagh clan.

Every Sunday, she called him. His phone rang, without fail, between the hours of ten and noon every Sunday morning. The _Andy-shaped dad_, that is what she called him, as though Jackson Raydor had never existed. When she visited, she leaped forward with a hug the moment that she saw him. Katie loved easily, and she loved completely. She had introduced Nicole to friends in LA as her sister, and the boys as her nephews. She gave Tony hell, for not calling or visiting enough, or giving his dad a hard time.

With Ricky, he was on good terms. They went to games, they stood in front of a grill and talked about manly things. They went to the firing range together, and generally, the relationship was as solid as it should be with a grown step-son. Rusty was no longer wary of him, hadn't been for quite some time. He had become a third, tagging along with him and Provenza. His second partner-in-crime, much to Sharon's exasperation. For some odd reason, unbeknownst to any of them, Rusty liked hanging out with the two grumpy old men. He looked up to them. Andy stopped questioning it months ago. They had settled into a place where Andy could introduce Rusty as his step-son, and the kid didn't get weird about it. He was his wingman in all things Cavanagh. They were good.

Nicole was _his_ baby. His angel. Katie was his girl. Remarrying at his age, he hadn't expected to have more than a passing acquaintance with Sharon's children. Katie was a force. You didn't say no to her. You couldn't say no. She had her mother's eyes and smile. Adoring her had been inevitable. Loving her a gone conclusion.

It killed him that Sharon was across the country, dealing with this alone. He was stuck in Los Angeles. The team couldn't spare them both. Taylor was willing to turn a blind eye to only so much. Andy had driven his wife to the airport, he was not able to accompany her.

Sharon drew a breath at the sound of his voice. She gripped the phone more tightly. Her eyes burned. Her throat ached. "Sleeping," she said quietly. "They gave her something for pain. The specialist just left." She sighed. "They want to operate again, remove the entire thyroid, and resect the spots from her lungs. It's early enough, they're confident they can get it all."

Andy heard the hesitation. Felt the hitch in her voice echoed in the clenching of his chest. "But?"

"I'm bringing her home," Sharon said quietly. "I spoke to Helen," she indicated her sister, the doctor. "She has a friend at Cedars, they've had greater success treating this there. She'll need the same surgery, but she'll be at home." Where Sharon would not, eventually, have to leave her. Moving her now would be much simpler than attempting to do so later, when she was weaker. "The doctors here are resistant. I'm waiting for them to get her records together. As soon as she's strong enough, I'm putting us on a plane."

He knew what she required of him. What she needed from him when her objectivity became impaired. She always strived to do what was needed, what was best, especially where her children were concerned. Andy asked the hard question, because she needed it, not because he wanted to. "Is it wise?" He wanted them both at home, where he could watch over them. Not at their expense.

Sharon leaned her head against the window. The coolness seeped into her. Her fingers touched the glass, where water fell in swirling rivulets. "It won't delay her recovery. Prolonging the surgery and treatment aren't detrimental," Sharon said softly. "I want her _home_, Andy."

"Then bring her home," he told her. His heart clenched, and his stomach twisted at the pain he heard in her voice. She was so used to being strong alone, she didn't have to be any longer. He was there, always. "Let me know when, I'll have her room ready." The spare in their split-level ranch was about to become hers. He would enlist the boys in getting it prepared. They would have a few days, at least, before Katie could travel.

The world blurred when tears filled her eyes. When she didn't think she could love him any more, he always surprised her. "Use the escrow account from the condo sale, go wild with it. Katie-ify it," she said lightly.

"You leave it to me," Andy rumbled. "I've got this under control."

"Yes you do." Sharon sighed softly. "Andy, I couldn't find Jackson. I called Bill, but he hasn't heard from him in weeks. He's back in Vegas somewhere. He was going to track him down, but she doesn't want him." Her voice hitched again. "She wants you."

If, from thousands of miles away, that was all that she could give him, it would be more than enough. Something in him shifted. His jaw clenched. That unfortunate bastard had never deserved them. "You know where to find me," he said hoarsely. "Bring our girl home, I'll be here."

"I love you." She was going to cry, but she was trying to hold back until later, when she was ensconced in her hotel room.

"Yeah," he rumbled. "Me too, sweetheart." Andy stared out at their backyard, where he stood at the french patio doors. After remodeling his house, Sharon had turned her attention on the yard. It had contented her, to take his home and make it theirs. Now he was faced with a well manicured lawn, a brick patio, and a pool. There was a swing set for the grandkids, and one of those odd, wooden jungle-gym things. "Hey," he shook his head to clear it. "It's Sunday. Call me when she's awake. She's late for our date."

"I will," she promised. "I'll see you soon."

"Soon," Andy echoed. He ended the call and let his hand drop. He sighed, tiredly. He wasn't sleeping well without her. They had been together less than a year, only married a few months, and already his life was completely intertwined with hers. Andy stood there for a moment, allowed the aching concern to sweep through him. Then he lifted his phone again and dialed first his stepson, then his son, and finally his son-in-law. While he was on the phone with Jake, he walked up to Rusty's room.

The boy was studying for mid-terms. He was attending USC, but wasn't ready for dorm life. That was fine. Neither was Sharon. That might change with coming semesters, they were handling it as it came to them. Andy knocked quietly, and pushed the door open at the quiet summons. Rusty was bent over several books at his desk, an energy drink at his elbow that Sharon would wrinkle her nose at, and his hair in disarray from having swept his hands through it too many times. Andy almost smiled at the sight.

When Rusty looked up at him, there was an air of anxiety around him. He had an expectant expression on his face. "How is she?"

They were close, Andy knew. Katie was the first of Sharon's family to reach out and accept him, even before she officially met him. "She's holding her own for right now," he said. "Sharon is bringing her home, she'll see some doctors out here. It's going to be a couple of days though. Which is why I'm here, we're going to get this room ready," he nodded his head toward the spare. "Want to help?"

For one, heartbreaking moment, Rusty glanced toward his books. He was torn between the need to study and his sister. Finally, he turned his gaze back to Flynn, appearing for all the world like the lost little boy they first met, the one trying so hard to hide just how torn he was. "I have to take breaks, right. It can't be all study, all the time, right?" Rusty gave him a weak smile. "I'll help."

"That's right." Andy grinned affably. "And I won't tell, if you don't."

Rusty smirked. He wondered if any of their secrets were really _secret_ at all. Sharon knew everything. The woman always just _knew_. "Deal. Let me know."

Andy left Rusty to his studying. The wheels on his plan were turning. He only had a few more calls to make. While Sharon had Katie, he had the home front well in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Family - Chapter 2

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

The sun was shining in Los Angeles when the plane touched down. Three days after making the decision to bring her daughter home, Katherine was released from the hospital and deemed well enough to make the trip. She was still in some considerable pain, but the medication prescribed had helped. Sharon had scheduled a non-stop flight, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. Five hours after boarding the plane in New York, they were arriving in LA.

It had rained the entire time. The sun had never felt so good. Due to her injury, Sharon had booked them first class. Once the plane's door was opened, a flight attendant brought a wheelchair forward for Katie. She had dozed much of the flight, but was awake now, and able to help her mother get her moved from the seat to the chair. Another attendant was waiting beyond the plane's hatch, to take control of the wheelchair while Sharon carried their jackets and their carry-ons.

Andy, along with Ricky and Rusty were waiting for them near the baggage claim. Andy saw his girls before they saw him. Katie was thin, and drawn. There were dark smudges beneath her eyes, and even her dark hair seemed to have lost some of its shine. His wife was looking frayed, brittle around the edges. She looked exhausted, but he knew she was making an effort to appear normal. There was not a hair out of place, and her makeup was impeccable, as were her clothes. Even if she was wearing jeans and a sweater, it was done with style.

The moment that she saw them, a smile lit Katie's face. The shadows were chased away, if only for a moment. Tired, frightened, and hurting though she was, her arms still swept wide. "My guys!" Her green eyes danced, some of the life seeming to return to them. "All my guys are here."

Until that moment, Katie had been withdrawn. She was trying to be normal, but the luster with which she lived her life seemed to have faded. Seeing her come alive again, Sharon wanted to cry. Her steps never faltered, and she walked right into her husband's waiting arms. "You're here," she whispered, against his neck.

"I am." He held her tightly, felt her tremble against him. His hands moved up and down her back. "Okay?"

"Hmm." She nodded. "I am now." Sharon tilted her head back and smiled up at him.

He kissed the tip of her nose before letting her go. Andy moved around toward the wheelchair, and took it from the attendant. "We're taking her straight home," he explained. "Ricky and Rusty are getting the bags and following us in Rick's truck. They're going to pick up something to eat and meet us at the house."

"How many do you have?" Ricky turned to his mother.

She grinned, a bit wickedly, as she took out the claim tickets. "Five. Katie's four, and mine."

"Four bags? Seriously?" Rusty shook his head at her.

"What? One of them is just shoes. I have to properly accessorize, and I'm going to be here for a while. Deal with it. They're my blue Gucci."

"We should be exclaiming in wonder that it's _only_ four," Ricky said. "In fact, I'm betting if Mom hadn't been packing for her, it would have been like, eight."

"Six," Sharon admitted. "I managed to trim it down."

"See." Ricky shook his head.

Katie pouted. "Andy, they're picking on me."

"Boys." He smirked at them. "Stop picking on your sister."

They both heaved a sigh. "Fine."

"Good." He turned the wheelchair toward the exit. His car was parked just across the way. He had used his badge to leave it at the curb. Sharon would probably lecture him later, at pushing the rules, but he'd deal with it then. He stopped the wheelchair just outside the door, and bent to gently lifted Katie into his arms. She weighed next to nothing. When she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, he almost wanted to cry.

He was in Sharon's silver sedan. He settled Katie into the front seat, and closed the door gently. Sharon stood beside him. He took their carry-ons from her, along with the jackets, and tossed them into the backseat. Then he cupped her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, before helping her into the backseat of the sedan.

Traffic at this time of day was not pleasant. It took an hour to reach their quiet neighborhood from the airport. By the time they arrived, he could see that Katie was beginning to wilt. Andy lifted her again, and carried her into the house. "Leave it," He told Sharon, when she started to gather their bags. "I'll get it later, or I'll have the boys get them. Come in side, Sharon. You're exhausted. Besides," he added when she geared up to protest. "You don't want to miss my surprise."

"Surprise?" Katie lifted her head from his shoulder. "What did you do?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that. With a whole lot of help," he grinned down at her. "I was hoping to wait for the boys, but you look like you could use a nap."

Sharon took the keys from him and unlocked the door, pushing it wide for her husband and daughter. She knew that they'd been busy, but he'd given her only the vaguest of ideas, and the boys weren't talking at all. Once they were inside, the faint smell of paint still lingered in the air. She let Andy precede her inside, and followed at a more sedate pace. Andy made his way up the stairs with Katie, moving as though he were carrying a scarf, and not her very grown daughter.

At the top of the stairs, Andy turned and carried Katie down the short hall. He stepped into the spare room, and turned her so that she was given the full effect. The walls had been painted, and were now a pale shade of green, storm-swept, the color of the ocean after a good, hard rain. It looked like grey with a hint of green to Andy, but the paint chip had said storm swept. The room was trimmed in white, and even the furniture had been replaced. Gone were the dark, cherry wood pieces. They were replaced by selections in light, drift wood. There was a mirrored dressing table with matching chair, a tall dresser, and even the bed was composed of the material. In the corner of the room, a swinging full length mirror stood. It was the piece that the room had been designed around, sent down from the Summerland beach house by Sharon's mother. The curtains were wispy, flowing pale blue gauze. It matched the bedding.

Andy carried Katie into the room and settled her on the bed, against plush, comfortable pillows. "Your brothers did most of the work," he told her. "If you get a good look at Rusty, he's still got paint in his hair."

Katie didn't know what to say. She looked around the room and pressed her fingers to her lips. It was beautiful. It was obvious that they had put so much effort into it, and so quickly. "I don't… this is…" She shook her head. "Wow. You did _all_ of this?"

"The boys and I did, yes." He smiled down at her. "We wanted you to have somewhere you'd be comfortable. We didn't want it to feel like a guest room."

"You guys are the best." Katie threw her arms wide and leaned toward him.

He caught her in a hug, and sat on the edge of the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself. "I guess you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect." Katie pressed her face into his neck and fought the ache of tears. "Thank you. Best dad _ever_," she whispered.

Andy gathered her closer and stroked a hand over her hair. "You're welcome, baby." His hand moved up and down her back for a moment, then he set her back on the bed. "Get some rest. The boys won't be far behind us, but you could use a nap."

"Yes," she didn't argue. She glanced behind him and smiled slightly. Katie nodded toward the now empty, open door. "You should go find her, she gets emotional, you know."

"Yeah," he said. "I know." Andy stood up and bent, kissing the top of her head. "Sleep."

"Aye, aye! Captain's husband sir." She gave him a salute and laid back.

"We need to get you some better pain medication if that was the best you've got," he teased.

"Oh, it gets better. Wait until I'm not operating on New York time." Katie rubbed her hands together. "Then you are in for it!"

"I'm going to hold you to that." Andy winked at her and pulled the door closed. He looked down the hall, but the door to their bedroom was still closed. Then he heard the patio doors close. Andy made his way down the stairs and through the living room. He stepped out onto the patio to join his wife, and found her crying silent tears.

"I'm okay," She murmured, when he pulled her into his arms. She leaned into him, burrowed into his warmth. The damp chill of New York had seeped into her bones. She had stepped out to enjoy the sunshine, hoped to chase it away. She told Andy to go crazy with the room, she hadn't expected it to be quite so perfect, and to encompass Katherine's favorite place on earth. "I'm just…"

"I know." He tucked her against him and folded her in his embrace. Her head fit nicely, just beneath his chin. Andy pressed his lips to her brow, and swayed gently with her. "I know you're just," he murmured. She trembled against him, and he held her closer. She always cried so silently, and were it not for the feel of her tears against his neck, dampening his collar, and the quiet, shuddering breaths… he wouldn't know that she was crying now. His hands stroked her back, her hair, until the trembling began to slow. She inhaled sharply once, and then a second time, and turned her face into his shoulder. Andy pressed his lips against her ear. "Better?"

"Hm." She hummed quietly and nodded. Sharon lifted her head and swept her knuckles beneath her eyes, clearing the tears.

Andy cupped her head in his hands and took over, smoothing moisture away from her cheeks with his thumbs. He pressed his lips to her brow, and then her mouth, kissing her softly. "She's going to be okay," he said, with more conviction than he felt, his own concern at the heart of his doubt.

"She is." Sharon nodded. "Her doctors were very optimistic. The specialist I spoke to at Cedars thought she should make a full recovery." She was still standing in the circle of his arms, but she tipped her head back and sighed. "Metastatic Parathyroid Carcinoma. It even sounds…" Sharon shook her head. "I have to stop. My brain is on a constant loop. It's going to make me crazy." She let her forehead drop and rest against his chest.

"You aren't already?" Andy smiled down at her. He swept his hands beneath the thick curtain of her hair and rubbed her shoulders and upper arms.

"Oh, without a doubt." A small smile tugged at her lips. "I married you."

"Insanity," Andy agreed.

Sharon lifted her head again. "Absolute lunacy." She sought his mouth and kissed him quickly. "I love you. Please remember that. If I start to withdraw or act nuts, or turn into a shrew, just remember that I love you, okay?"

"I'm quite familiar with Darth Raydor," Andy reminded her. "You can't scare me off. I'll remember. I happen to love that evil witch too. She's crazy sexy."

Sharon snorted. She pressed a hand to her mouth, but it had the effect he was hoping for. She started laughing. "You're nuts."

"What?" He turned his face into her neck and kissed her while she laughed at him. He loved that sound, even raw as it was now. "She's hot. Didn't you know? It's those heels. I'm wild about the cranky way she struts around the office."

"I do not!" She pushed back and gave him a half-hearted glare. "I don't _strut _anywhere, Lieutenant Flynn." With a sniff, Sharon turned away from him and started back inside the house. She tossed her hair as she reached for the door.

"Oh god," he moaned playfully. "It's even hot in jeans."

It earned him a giggle. "I cannot believe I married such a complete goofball."

"What?" His face showed utter shock. "You married Provenza too? Bigamist!"

Sharon rolled her eyes and walked through the living room toward the kitchen. The boys were just bringing their bags inside when she reached it. "Put them over by the stairs," she instructed. "We'll take them up later, oh, Rusty, can you get the carry-ons and things out of my car?"

"Yeah, sure." He glanced around the living room and then up the stairs. "You showed her already?" This he directed at Flynn.

"She was wilting fast," he explained. "But she loved it."

"It was amazing," Sharon told them. "You all did a beautiful job."

"Wasn't our idea." Ricky walked over and dropped an arm around his mother's shoulders. "Andy thought it up, and he remembered Kate being in love with that mirror. So he called Gavin, and put him on the trail of finding matching furniture. We mainly did manual labor. Hey, you married a real hard ass mom, did you know?"

"He fed us bread and water until it was done," Rusty stated, headed back to the door. "It was horrible, Sharon. There should be like, labor laws or something."

"Oh, there are." Andy dropped into his recliner and put his feet up. "It says, get the young pups to do all the work, and he with the age and wisdom gets to supervise."

"Lieutenant Provenza mostly wasn't here," Rusty chirped happily as he went out the front door to fetch the last of the bags.

Ricky barked a laugh. "Burn."

Andy just shook his head and sighed. "I get no respect in my own home. I don't understand this."

"Aw, poor Andy." Sharon walked over and bent over the chair. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I appreciate you."

"Hm." He gave her a goofy grin. "And if I follow that up with, _hey woman, get in the kitchen and get me a sandwich_, you're going to physically harm me, aren't you?"

She pressed her lips together, but her eyes danced with silent laughter. "There could be bullets involved, yes."

"Noted." Andy put the foot rest down and swung up from the chair. As he stepped behind her, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and drew her back against his chest. He kissed the back of her head before letting go and sliding into the kitchen. He found the takeout bags the boys had brought sitting on the counter near the stove. Andy peeked inside. They had stopped at the Italian bistro a few blocks away. Andy began unloading the bags, taking out containers of lasagna, pasta, and salad. There was soup and warm sandwiches as well.

While Andy set the table, Sharon brewed a cup of tea.

Ricky wandered in and leaned against the counter near her. He had his hands shoved in his pockets. "I'm not sure if you want to know or not, but we found Dad." He stared at his feet. He really needed to get some new trainers, but he hated shopping. Almost as much as his mother and sister loved it, Rick hated it. "He was in Reno this time. Looks like he outstayed his welcome in Vegas… again. He's drinking again."

Sharon's shoulders slumped, just slightly. She reached out and gave her son's arm a squeeze. "I'm sorry, Ricky. I understand how disappointing that is. Your father just…" She trailed off and shrugged. Sharon had no more excuses for Jackson Raydor. She'd expended all of them. "I'm sorry," she said again, instead.

"I know." He shrugged. "It is what it is, right? I just, in case Katie asked, I thought you should know. Dad doesn't know what's going on. I talked to Uncle Alan, and Uncle Bill, and we all decided that we weren't going to tell him. We decided he doesn't need to know. If he wanted to be part of our lives, he would be."

She smiled sadly at that quiet acceptance and nodded. "Yes, honey. He would be. You know, most of all, I feel sorry for him. There is going to come a day when he will regret all of this, and he won't be able to change it. It will be much too late." She poured water over the tea bag when the kettle whistled, and stood, dunking it slowly. "Katie doesn't ask about your dad anymore, Ricky. She hasn't for a long time. Let's not tell her about this, okay?"

"I won't," he promised. "I just wanted you to hear it from me, and not one of the Uncles. Although, I'm almost sure they weren't going to tell you." He grinned crookedly. Her brothers took care of her, just as he took care of Katie.

"Probably not." She sighed. "Don't worry, I won't let on that I know. At least not until I can remind them both that I'm not a child in need of looking after. It's been too long since we had one of those _talks_."

She looked almost too gleeful about it and Ricky shuddered. "I'm going over here now. I know all too well just how mean you can be."

Sharon chuckled quietly. "The boy gets dirt slammed one time for smoking dope, and he never lets me forget it." She sighed.

"Let's just say I have a healthy dose of respect for what you're capable of," Ricky teased. "Oh, that and now that I work down here, I'm realizing that all of Andy's stories are seriously _not_ exaggerated. You really are darthy."

Sharon turned a pointed look on her husband. "Never in a thousand years did I expect that nickname would be used on me, by one of my own children."

"And somehow, I'm going to pay for it," Andy just shook his head. "Thank god she's hot when she's cranky." He just smirked, waggled his brows at them, and finished setting the table.

Rusty stood at the entrance to the kitchen. He put Sharon's purse on the bar separating it from the living room and sighed. "You know, walking in to that was almost as bad as the time they were eating each others faces at Christmas."

"Yeah?" Ricky mused. "Well, just wait until you catch them skinny dipping in the pool."

"Not helping," He groaned. "And, you know, don't make the pool a dirty place. That was the most cool thing we remodeled this summer."

"Sure, no problem." Ricky just flashed a crooked grin. "I mean, what did _you_ think the new privacy fence was for."

"Richard." Sharon shook her head at him. "That's enough. Stop tormenting your brother." She carried her tea to the table and took a seat, near the windows. She was still soaking in the warmth of the California sun.

"Yeah," Andy pointed a finger at him. "And the new privacy fence, that had nothing to do with anyone getting naked in the pool. Although, now that you mention it… that was a fun night."

Sharon snorted. "You're as bad as the kids." She shook her head, but smiled indulgently at him. He had, effectively, shut both boys up, at least for the foreseeable future.

"I put the crutches with her bags by the stairs," Rusty stated. "They made you check those things? That is so wrong."

"They could be used as a weapon," Sharon shrugged. "It wasn't a hardship. She wasn't quite ready for them yet. I'm sure after she's had some rest, she'll feel up to trying them. So what have I missed here? Besides the obvious, and amazing remodel on the spare room."

"Just the usual," Andy said. "Dirt bag kills someone, a body gets found, we find the dirtbag. A deal gets made, you know, ordinary day." He waved a hand at her. "We hardly noticed you were missing." At her raised brows, he smiled. "Except for the part where we were dealing with Rios this round, and you know just how well Louie gets along with her. It was pretty amusing. Oh, and I think Julio finally grew a pair and asked her out."

"No." She leaned toward him, and her eyes widened with interest. "What makes you say that?" Sharon cradled her cup in her hands and watched as the boys joined them, and began filling their plates.

"Well," Andy filled a plate for Katie, covered it, and placed it aside for later. Then he reached for his wife's, since she seemed to have no interest in eating at the moment. Once it was in front of her, he hoped she'd change her mind. "He's not tripping over his tongue around her anymore. He hardly looked at her at all. That tells me that she either turned him down, it was a really crappy date, or he's trying to play it cool and failing miserably."

"Hm." Her lips pursed. She smiled smiled sweetly when the plate containing salad and pasta was placed in front of her. "Without seeing them for myself, I would have to say that… he's covering. He's spent so much time being so obvious, now he's pretending not to notice her at all. The reason could be anyone's guess, but he's definitely covering."

"That was the general consensus, but when we gave him a hard time about it, he never cracked." Andy sighed. "That's going to be a hard one to get any info out of."

"_Andy_." Sharon pinched the bridge her nose. "You're not supposed to wheedle information out of the team when I'm not here."

"In hindsight, we realized that." He shrugged. "Julio can't say no to you, but now he's going to be on guard. You'll have to be careful."

Sharon set her tea aside and reached for her fork. "Somedays, I just don't know what I'm supposed to do with you. I can't turn my back for a second. I leave you alone for a few days, and you completely…"

"Yes, yes, I know." Andy smirked at her. "We spoil the fun. Don't worry, you'll figure something out. You always do."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't try and butter me up now. I'm going to have to work hard to get to the bottom of that, and you'll be lucky if I clue you in."

Andy pouted as he slipped into a seat at the table. "Now Sharon…"

"Oh no," she pointed her fork at him. "Do not _Now Sharon_ me, you've got about as much patience as a ferret. It will probably take me the better part of a week to salvage the situation."

Ricky nudged Rusty. "Do we really have any idea what they're talking about?"

He shrugged. "Not so much, but it's not unusual. I really try not to pay too much attention to their foreplay." When Ricky sputtered, he grinned. Patience really was a key ingredient to getting even, especially with siblings, or so he had learned.

Katie joined them downstairs a few hours later. They tucked her into a corner of the large, leather, sectional sofa that took up much of the living room. While she worked her way through soup and a salad, she watched Ricky and Rusty battle it out on the game system. "Wow, and you call yourself a cop," she teased. "He is really kicking your butt at that." She laughed when one Ricky's guys got shot down, again, by one of Rusty's. It was one of the First Person Shooter games that made their mother cringe, but the boys adored them. "You know, you might want to consider a change in occupation."

Ricky pointed his plastic gun at her. "Shush you. This is pretend. I don't have to be good at pretend." He poked his tongue out at her.

"Good thing from where I'm sitting, because you suck." She smirked.

"You think you can do any better?" Ricky held the plastic controller out to her. "Go on. Let's see how good you are at it."

"Okay." Katie took the controller and studied the screen for moment. She shifted, wincing only slightly as she sat up a little straighter. "Go, Rusty." When he started the game again, she pointed the controller at the game and began shooting. In a matter of minutes, she had Rusty defeated. "I am awesome, you are pathetic."

"Beginner's luck." He made a face at her and held out his hand for the controller.

"No, Katie is awesome, Ricky is pathetic. Say it." She held the controller out of his reach.

"Katie is going to get it," Ricky warned with a smirk. He leaned over her to snatch the controller, but she tossed it to Rusty.

She poked his side, "Awesome."

"Annoying."

"Brilliant," she sing-songed.

"Deluded," he chimed back.

"Extraordinary," she replied.

"Extra something," he reached for his phone when it chirped at him.

"Richard, Katherine, behave," Sharon shook her head at them, where she sat at her desk going through her mail.

Katie pouted. "I was only speaking the truth."

"Mmhm." She glanced at her children over the top of her glasses. "Don't malign your brothers sweetie. It isn't nice."

"Ah, but it was only Ricky." She smirked.

"Still." Sharon turned her attention back to organizing almost a week's worth of mail.

"It's fine, the annoying jumping bean is saved." Ricky stood up and slipped his phone into his pocket. "I've got to go. My team is being called in." He dropped a kiss to the top of his sister's head. "Rematch?"

"Better believe it." She pulled her blanket back around her and snuggled down into the soft leather of the sofa. "Have fun!"

"Always." He grabbed his jacket and stopped to kiss his mother's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful," she gave him a warm smile. "Love you." A part of her always worried about him, but he had proven to be a good officer, and he was working with a very good team.

"I'll be careful," he said, because he knew she needed to hear it. "Love you. Keep an eye on the kiddies. They may start plotting to take over the asylum."

"You mean, they haven't already?" She gripped his arm, for just a moment, and then let him go.

"Nah, you're too good." He flashed a lopsided grin at her and headed toward the door. He threw a wave toward the kitchen. "Later, Andy."

"See ya, Kid." He strolled back into the room with a cup of tea, which he placed at his wife's elbow. Then he dropped into his recliner.

Rusty tipped his head sideways and slanted a look at Katie. "So, when exactly are you planning on telling him that we've played this before?"

She giggled. "Next Thursday after never."

"Katherine Marie Raydor," Her mother shook her head. "You little sneak."

She had the blanket pulled to her nose, and gave her mother a wide-eyed look over the comfortable fleece. "What? All's fair in love and video games, mom." Her giggle gave away any real sense of innocence she was trying to convey. "He'll get over it."

"You're like unruly twelve year olds," she observed.

"She loves it." Rusty stood up and turned the game off. He tossed the remote to Andy, who caught it easily as he kicked back in his recliner. "I've got one last midterm to study for, I'll catch you guys later." He jogged up the stairs to his room.

Andy checked his watch. "Excellent timing. Game time." He pointed the remote at the television and started flipping through the channels.

"Game?" Katie fluttered her lashes at him. "I don't suppose there are any decent movies on?"

Sharon pressed her lips together and focused intently on the letter in her hand, the one asking her to refinance a condo she no longer owned. The corners of her mouth twitched. She heard her husband sigh, and knew he was battling his internal sports fanatic. If it were baseball season, she knew that Katie wouldn't stand a chance. College football, on the other hand, was an entirely different beast. At his loud, rumbling sigh, a smile curved her lips. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to watch," she asked her daughter.

"Something romantic," she cooed. "Maybe a comedy." She gave her step-father a smile that was altogether too saccharine. "A romantic comedy wouldn't be too far out of the realm of win."

"Yeah, alright." He switched the television over to the AppleTV receiver and queued up the movie account. "Romantic comedy, check." He would rather poke needles into his eyes, but it wasn't as though he could really say no, not to that smile.

"Hmm." Katie shifted onto her side on the sofa, and readjusted the pillow that was keeping her injured leg elevated. "Explosions wouldn't be out of the question either. How about Red?"

Whatever bolstering of relief he had felt at her mention of explosions soon faded. "You girls are obsessed with Bruce Willis," Andy groused.

"Aww, poor Andy-shaped dad," Katie giggled. "Mom's got eye-candy."

"You're a troublemaker, you know that?" He shook his head and queued up the movie she wanted. Then he settled back in his recliner and closed his eyes. With any luck, he'd be able to nap through it. He started when someone nudged him, and grinned when his wife slipped into the recliner with him. Sharon curled up against his side, and lay her head against his shoulder. He swept a hand into her hair to gently massage her scalp while she turned her attention onto the movie. Oh well, he thought, maybe a little eye-candy wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Family - Chapter 3

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

Two weeks after arriving back in Los Angeles, Sharon was almost sure that she had spent more time driving back and forth between doctors' appointments, tests, and the associated errands that came with having a sick and injured child, than she ever had with PTA, car pool, and extracurricular activities. She had forgotten just how hectic it was to have a child solely dependent upon her. Even Rusty, with all of his issues and baggage when he first came to live with her had not been quite so time consuming. Not, of course, that she thought negatively of it. It was as though leaving the rain in New York behind had lifted Katie's spirits as much as it had her own. Her daughter was cheerful, and although she could sense the underlying worry and pain, Katie was persistent in maintaining her usual exuberant personality.

They were lucky to have Helen's contacts, otherwise they might have had to wait several weeks to get the ball rolling on Katie's surgery and treatment. As it stood, the Oncologist handling her case was a former classmate of Helen Cavanagh's, and so had worked with the Head and Neck specialist at Cedars to get Katie's surgery pushed forward more quickly. Only six days after being home, Katie was back in the hospital to have her Thyroid removed, and the spots on her lungs resected. They were incredibly small, only millimeters in diameter. The Oncologist, Doctor Clayton Arceneaux, was incredibly optimistic about her chances of remaining in remission after the removal of the initial mets.

To be on the safe side, they were doing a round of high level chemotherapy, to kill any cancer cells which might not be visible on the PET scans which had been performed. Afterward, Katie would undergo regular scans, to guard against a return, every three months the first year, six the second, and finally once a year during her regular physicals.

The week following the surgery to remove the infected tissues, Katie was home and recovering. Chemotherapy would begin once she had healed from the surgery, her first treatment was scheduled for later in the month.

"I could be a blond!" Katie was paging through a magazine. Between her brothers, her stepfather, stepsister and her mother she always had plenty of company, which allowed everyone to keep their work schedules. Her mother had, of course, spent those first days back in Los Angeles with her, when getting around on the crutches had been so hard. Afterward, she had gone back to work, taking off only the day of Katie's surgery and those immediately following. She would have taken a longer leave of absence, more than just a few personal days, except Katie had insisted that she keep working. She wanted her mother to have something other than her to think about.

Katie smiled brightly now, once she had her stepsister's attention. "I could definitely be a blond. I would be a hot blond." She lifted the magazine and turned it toward Nicole. "I could rock the heck out of that," She indicated the model with the short, stylishly layered haircut. "Note to us, check out the blond wigs."

"There's no guarantee that you're actually going to lose your hair," Nicole pointed out with a gentle smile. "It may not happen at all. Isn't this a little bit like putting the cart before the horse?"

She actually pouted. "But cute!" She sighed and flipped a page in the magazine and her eyes lit up again. "Oh, redhead. I could totally be hotter than mom. And who says that anyway? Cart before the horse? What are you, sixty?" Katie shook her head. "No, it may not fall out, but hey, if it does… options," she sing-songed. "And anyway, you're just jealous I would be a hotter blond than you are."

"Oh please." Nicole laughed. "In no universe anywhere could you ever be a hotter blond than me." She slid over to sit beside her stepsister on the sofa and the two of them bent over the magazine together. "You could try blue. Oh my god, could you imagine the look on your mother's face."

Katie began to laugh. "That would be priceless. Oh my, I should do it. Just for the fun of it. I could just dye it blue. I'm not going to be on stage for a good, long while. I don't have to worry about a stage presence image. That is brilliant. It's just hair." Her eyes widened and she turned, suddenly, to her stepsister. "We should do it now, while the parentals are stuck working on their case."

"You are nuts!" Nicole laughed. "Your mother would _kill_ me, and that's nothing compared to what my dad would do. We are mature, twenty-somethings. We do not dye our hair blue at the drop of a—" But Katie was pouting at her so prettily. "Oh _alright_." She rolled her eyes. "We will dye your hair blue, but I am in no way responsible for the reaction that your mother is going to have."

"Oh no, sister friend. If I'm going down, you are going down with me." Katie reached for her crutches and leveled herself up. "Let's go!"

"This cannot end well." Nicole groaned as she followed her.

A couple of hours later, Rusty was rummaging for food when the girls returned. Just home from class he was starving. He stepped away from the fridge, an apple in one hand and the makings for a sandwich in the other. He stood at the bar, bobbing his head to the music ringing from his iPod's earbuds. He heard the door close, and took a bite from his apple as he turned. He froze, teeth halfway through the bite. His eyes widened.

They had gone to a salon that Katie knew, and had frequented before moving to New York. It was a small hole in the wall place, and they hadn't needed to wait very long. Her once dark hair had been stripped, treated, and then dyed blue before being deeply conditioned. She had also gotten it cut, so that it hung in loose, shaggy layers around her face, just brushing the tops of her shoulders.

Katie watched Rusty slowly finish his bite and swallow. "Well?" She shook her hair back. "What do you think? Is it great, or what?"

"Your mother is going to kill you," he said hoarsely, having swallowed too soon.

"See, told you," Nicole walked over and took a bottle of water out of the fridge for both of them. "We are so definitely in for it. I think I'm about to learn the significance of the evil stepmother." She leaned against a counter, looking only mildly amused, and partly concerned.

"Rusty, Rusty, Rusty," Katie hobbled over on her crutches and threw an arm around his shoulders. "I thought we agreed that she was _our_ mother."

"Uh." He shook his head, almost spastically. "No. When she's about to have one very serious conniption fit, she is _your_ mother." He walked over and finished building his sandwich. "Did you even warn her first?"

"Of course not." Katie grinned. "I just decided to do it a little while ago. I haven't seen mom all day, and I haven't talked to her since she checked on me at lunch. I think she's going to love it. It's uber-adorable."

"It's über alright." Rusty put his sandwich on a plate and headed toward the stairs. "I'll be in my room… Katie-smurf."

"Rusty," Nicole called after him. "On a scale of Witch to Darth, how bad is it going to be?"

"I'm going to lock my door," He told her.

Nicole sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Oh would you both relax," Katie rolled her eyes at them. "I think I know my mother. This," she pointed at her hair, "this is nothing. I mean, come on guys. _Look_ at me." She held her arms out from her body. "I have a steel rod in my leg. My career is probably over, and I have flipping cancer. _Cancer_. Dyeing my hair blue is the _least_ of anyone's worries right now. This is fun," she pointed to her hair again. "I think Rusty should totally dye his hair orange."

"Yeah, no." He continued up the stairs. "Love you Smurfette, but I'm not joining the insanity. Good luck with Darth Mom."

She heaved a sigh. "No one around here knows how to have any fun anymore. You know something," She yelled after him. "It's a good thing I came home. You people have gotten seriously boring. You needed me here." Katie gave a firm nod and hobbled around the kitchen. "Speaking of fun. Let's make pizza."

Nicole blinked. "You mean pick up a phone and order it?"

"No." Katie heaved another dramatic sigh. "_Make_ pizza. You know, roll out the dough, put the toppings on it. You've never done that?" She moved to the pantry and started taking items out and placing them on a nearby counter. "We used to do it all the time when I was a kid. Have a crappy day at work? Make pizza. Ugly Sarah Phipps got the lead in Swan Lake? Make pizza. Bad grades got ya down?"

"Make pizza," Nicole finished for her with a grin. "You used to do that with your mom?" She took ingredients as they were handed to her and carried them to the movable baking trolley that Sharon had added to the kitchen after moving in. They moved it to the center of the room, like an island.

"Yeah, before she became seriously neurotic about her weight and totally health food crazy." Katie shook her head. "We can thank my dad for that one. He wasn't very nice when he was drinking. He came home one night, drunk, broke from gambling away every scent he had. We hadn't seen him in over two years. He showed up at the door, and when mom wouldn't let him stay, he got mean. Nothing physical, he just yelled some things at her. Mom got hurt at work, and had to stop running for a while. She put on something like ten pounds, and the things he said to her were like, really cruel. That was back when she still cared what he thought. Now she could give a damn, it's just habit, you know?" She went on before Nicole could answer, waving it off and smiling brightly. "Anyway, that was seriously a long time ago and we're way better off without him. Total loser."

Nicole leaned against the counter and watched her, smiling sympathetically. "Yeah, I get that a little. I used to think the same thing, but you know… maybe he's not?" Things weren't always as they seemed. People could change.

"Oh, he is." Katie shrugged. "I mean, you're just talking crazy, your dad is amazing. Mine is… not so much. He isn't going to change, Nic. Not like yours did. But that's okay, because I won the jackpot." She flashed a wide, brilliant smile. "I'm stealing yours."

"And here I thought we agreed on a mutually satisfying custody arrangement," Nicole drawled playfully.

"Well, possession is nine-tenths of the law." She nodded once, as though declaring her point solid.

"The rest of the time?" Nicole smirked at her.

"My mom has him."

The girls looked at each other and started laughing. "Okay," Nicole slid over and stood opposite her at the island. "Show me how to do this. The only thing I know about pizza is the number to the nearest delivery place."

Katie balanced carefully on her crutches as she took down a large mixing bowl. "Well, first we have to make the dough, and I'm going from memory here. So bear with me…"

It was much later when Andy and Sharon returned home. Their investigation had pushed over into the evening hours, and only a stall in the case had allowed the team to go home for much needed rest. They would pick it up again the following morning, with the hopes that fresh eyes would uncover something new.

Once inside the house, while Andy hung up their jackets and flipped through the day's worth of mail waiting on the table next to the door, Sharon balanced carefully and peeled off her heels. "Katie, Rusty, we're home," she called, at the same time.

"Kid must have gotten hungry, something smells good." The scents of tomato, garlic, and basil filled the house.

"Hm." Sharon tossed her heels into a corner near the stairs and bent to massage the feeling back into her toes. "Remind me not to wear those again, good god, what was I thinking."

"It's not what you were thinking, it's who you were shopping with. They're great, but Gavin isn't on his feet all day." Andy grabbed her arm to balance her when she almost stumbled. "Let's get something to eat and I'll take care of those."

She hummed. "That offer wouldn't have anything at all to do with a certain loss of temper that happened this afternoon." Sharon straightened and stepped closer to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He deadpanned. Andy slipped an arm around her waist and drew her against him. "You must be thinking of another Andy. The evil Andy. I shot him and tossed him into a supply closet."

"Oh, too bad." Sharon turned away from him. "I liked him."

He caught her arm and drew her, laughing, back into the circle of his arms. Andy cupped the back of her head with one hand and kissed her soundly. His mouth slanted over hers, while his other arm curled possessively around her waist. He had been wanting to do this all day, each and every time she narrowed her eyes at him, or tossed a sassy look his direction when she caught him watching her legs. The new heels really had been nice.

"Stop making out in the hall," Katie called. They had heard them come in, but the long silence following the greeting could only mean one thing. "It's rude. I made pizza!"

Sharon pulled away immediately. "_You_ made pizza?" She strode down the short hall between the foyer and the interior of the house, and stepped into the kitchen. She was prepared for complete disaster. Anything that involved Katie and cooking usually ended badly. Three heads at the table turned toward her. Rusty and Nicole had a chess game going, plates beside them. One of those heads was a distinct shade of color that it had not been that morning. Sharon opened her mouth, then closed it. She turned and walked out of the kitchen again. She stepped into the hall and leaned back against one of the walls. "Andy, what do you see?"

He gave her an odd look and stepped into the kitchen. His lips pursed. "Uh." His head tilted. Andy's fingers rubbed his upper lip.

"Is it blue?" Sharon pressed her lips into a thin line. "I didn't imagine that, did I?"

"No," he cleared his throat. "No, you didn't. It's… that's…" His lips pursed again. "Some change of pace there, Katie." Andy cleared his throat again and pointed toward the hall. "I'm just going to…" He turned and walked out. Andy found his wife still leaning against the wall for support. "Sharon?"

She had a hand pressed tightly to her mouth. She shook her head at him and would not look up. Her shoulders were shaking. When he approached her, she pressed her face into his chest and gasped for air. "She dyed it _blue_."

It took Andy about ten seconds to realize that his wife was laughing. He looked skyward and drew a deep breath. "Yes, she did. Bright, electric, blue." He pressed his own lips together, and his voice hitched. "It's actually quite fetching."

Sharon's knees buckled. Her hands curled into the lapels of his suit while she struggled to stay upright. She hadn't laughed, quite so hard, in months. Possibly the last time the entire family had been together. It hurt, but felt so incredibly good at the same time.

Andy dropped his hands to her shoulders, as much holding her up as his own balance. He gave in to the pressure building in his chest and chuckled along with her. It was all a bit ridiculous. "At least she did it just in time for halloween."

A decidedly un-_Sharon_like squeak was wrenched from her. She swept a hand beneath her eyes, laughing so hard that she was crying. "And unless we go to Venice Beach, I won't have to worry about losing her in a crowd," she finally managed to gasp. "I should have dyed her hair blue when she was ten."

Rusty walked over and poked his head out. "I think you broke them," he told his sister.

"I told you," Katie rolled her eyes at them. "They love it. This is totally the best 'do ever."

Nicole stood up and walked over to pull down plates for her dad and stepmom. "It is starting to grow on me."

It took a few minutes for them to get it out of their systems and manage to make their way into the kitchen. Sharon crossed the room to take her daughter's head in her hands. She tilted it here and there, gently, and finally dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You are something, Katie-bean." She tugged on a lock of blue hair and smiled affectionately down at her. "I do, I love it. It's very you."

"See, I had no doubt." Katie preened. "They were sure you'd flip your lid. Rusty was heralding the apocalypse of conniption fits. We made pizza if you're hungry. Well, mostly I supervised and taught Nicole. She's never done it before, but I understand she can order like no one's business."

"Who needs takeout? I've been schooled," the blond winked at her. "Dad," she held out a plate with a large slice of the veggie pizza they had made, just for him.

He dropped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "So, this is what happens when you babysit," he teased.

"We only had one wild change in hair color," Nicole replied. "She was trying to get Rusty to go orange. I call it a resounding success. But now that you're here, I have to go make sure that Jake and the boys have not demolished my house."

Rusty carefully stacked the covered dishes they had made for her to take home to her husband and stepsons. "You were losing abysmally anyway," he nodded toward the chess board.

"I was going to make a come back," She promised. "We'll finish it next time." Nicole walked around to the living room and retrieved her purse. She drew the strap over her shoulder before grabbing the rest of her things.

"Good night, honey. Thank you for coming by today," Sharon said warmly.

"No problem," she assured them. "Next time, the boys will be able to come with me. We'll do this thing poolside."

"I'm looking forward to that," Katie waved. "Thanks for hanging out. I'll call you in a couple of days and we'll get our sun tan on."

"Night everyone," Nicole waved, and headed for the door. She was not surprised when her dad walked her out.

He took the plates from her and walked her to the dark sedan parked at the curb. "How was she today?" Katie was putting on such a cheerful front, they worried she would eventually hit a wall and crash.

"Actually," Nicole opened the back door for him, and waited until he'd placed the dishes in the floor behind the driver's seat. "Not bad. I think we might be worrying a little too much. She seems to have a good handle on it. I mean, she was flipping through a fashion magazine and planning what color wig she's going to get if her hair falls out." When her dad winced, and cast a pained look toward the house, she reached out and gripped his arm. "It was _okay_, really. I think the best thing that you can do is just back off and let her handle this. She's got it, dad. You know, she was more upset talking about her dad today, then she was about everything that's happened. Right now, I'm more worried about you and Sharon than I am about Katie."

Andy frowned. "She was talking about Jack?" Katie rarely, if ever, mentioned her father at all. It was as though she was content to pretend he didn't exist, as long as he insisted on being absent from her life.

"Yeah," Nicole said softly. She nudged his side. "It turns out, I'm the lucky one. She didn't really say a lot about him, but I'm finding more and more reason to be completely unimpressed." Nicole would also never break a confidence, and would hold the memories that Katie had shared thusly. "Let's just say I'm really glad we have you, sarcasm, bad jokes, temper and all." Nicole rocked up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Dad."

His chest constricted. Andy's voice got stuck in his throat. He would never understand what he'd done to get so lucky, or to deserve the twist of fate which had brought his children back into his life, and not only them. "Love you too, angel." He hugged her to him, but stepped back a moment later so she could slide into the car. "Be careful going home." He shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as she pulled away from the curb, his eyes following the shape of the car in the darkness, until the tail lights disappeared around the curve at the end of the lane.

Andy made his way back inside and back to the kitchen. He met Rusty as he was leaving, chessboard under one arm, and a soda in the other. "_Girls_," the boy muttered, tossing his head back toward the interior of the kitchen.

An amused look crossed his face, and he glanced toward the table to see what had prompted Rusty's retreat. Andy smiled at the sight of Sharon and Katie with their heads together, bent over a magazine, and discussing specific fashions and outfits. He was a fan of a nice suit, and didn't mind taking his time browsing when the opportunity arose, but when it came to the multitude of women's fashion, accessories, or whatnot, it was all complete Greek to Andy. He contemplated, for just a moment, whether or not he could get away with taking his dinner to his recliner. He slanted a look at his wife and shook his head. Probably not. Sharon didn't like them eating in the living room, although she was always willing to relax that particular quirk of hers for special occasions… It had taken him some time to convince her play-off games belonged in that category. Andy had a feeling that escaping discussions about skirts and shoes did not. The more devious side of his nature was tempted to push that debate, but then his good sense weighed in - he'd get Sharon to make it up to him later.

Andy retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge and carried them to the table where he claimed his usual seat. He set one of them next to his wife and tried, valiantly, to follow the shoe chatter. After only three minutes his eyes began to glaze over. "So, is the blue here to stay, or can we expect it to be purple tomorrow?"

"That's an idea," Katie's head tilted while she considered. "A different color for every day of the week, Friday could be fusia!"

Sharon turned a bland look on her husband. "What a great idea," she deadpanned.

Andy put his hands up. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Just checking. I'm old. At my age, surprises aren't always a good thing."

Her chin found her way into her hand. "What exactly is your age, dear?"

Only Sharon could make a term of endearment sound ominous, Andy mused. "Barely thirty-five and getting younger everyday," he hedged, offering a lopsided grin.

"It's getting thick in here," Katie grabbed her crutches and stood up. "I think that's my cue to head for higher ground. Or at least, the old man's recliner."

"Where is your walker?" Sharon lifted her brows at her daughter.

Katie pouted. "It hurts. Mom, don't be a drag. I just didn't want to be all fuzzy headed from the pain medication. The walker is by the stairs, where I left it."

"Katherine," her tone dropped, cautiously. "Your physical therapist wants you walking on that leg. It's not going to get stronger if you don't use it. I understand that it hurts, but it isn't always. Have you been on those crutches all day?"

"Not _all_ day." Katie maneuvered around the kitchen easily. "I did take a couple of naps." She flashed a cheerful grin at them. Plus, there was an entire point that I did nothing but sit. I've got PT tomorrow, I'll use the stupid walker then. I feel like I belong on the geriatric squad with that thing."

"I get that it's not comfortable, honey, but you've got to do the work." Sharon smiled sympathetically at her. "You know, your grandmother was saying today that she and granddad would like to drive down and spend the week. I put them off again. I told them we'd drive up and see them in a couple of weeks, and of course Thanksgiving is only a month away… but, maybe you could benefit from having Gram around for—"

"I'll use the walker," Katie said quickly. "You know, I appreciate everyone hanging out with me, but I don't actually _need_ a babysitter. I am an adult. I've been living on my own for several years, thousands of miles away. I'm a big girl."

"Then you won't have any problem following the medical advice of your doctors and physical therapists," Sharon said, a serene smile curving her lips. She knew her children well enough to know how to maneuver them right to where she wanted them.

"Yep, I hobbled right into that one." Katie swung out of the room on her crutches, muttering as she went.

"You know, Sharon, if she's really not comfortable on the walker yet," Andy began, but quickly snapped his mouth shut at the look that was directed his way. Darth Raydor meet Mama Bear.

"There's a time and a place to spoil her, Andy. This isn't it," Sharon said firmly, but gently. "Believe me, I want to wrap her up and make it all go away, but we can't do that. She's going to lose precious PT time when her chemo starts, there will be days when she may not be strong enough to attempt getting up, much less trying to move around on the crutches or the walker. She needs to get as much work in now as she can."

He picked at his dinner and finally sighed. "But if she isn't ready, Sharon, should we really push her? She's dealing with a lot right now. She seems to be doing okay, but sooner or later, she might just hit that wall and crash. Does it have to be one we build for her?"

She covered his hand with hers and leaned forward, kissing him softly. He could be such a lovable protector, a teddy bear in his own stubborn, cynical, grumpy way. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Andy's head inclined. His lips pursed thoughtfully. "I think it might have come up once or twice." He reached out and swept a lock of hair behind her ear. His thumb caressed the curve of her cheek. "It's pretty much mutual." He brushed a soft kiss across her mouth and stood up, collecting their plates. "Go run your bath, babe. I'll clean up down here."

A smile tugged at her lips. Her eyes sparkled. "You know," she purred as she stood. "If you hurry, you can join me."

A low groan rumbled in his throat. "It will be the fastest cleanup job in the history of spic and span," he promised.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Sharon let her hand trail his chest when she passed him.

Andy grunted quietly. "_I__'__m_ going to hold me to that."

Sharon's quiet laughter followed her out of the room. She stopped beside the sofa as she made her way toward the stairs, and tugged on a lock of blue hair. "Do you need help getting up the stairs?"

She shook her head. "I'll get Andy to help me, Mom. Or Rusty, if he comes back down. It's okay." Katie had found that she wasn't quite steady enough on the crutches to maneuver the stairs just yet.

"I think I can handle getting you up the stairs, Katherine." Sharon shook her head at her daughter.

"Yes, but if you pull something, Andy's going to be _very_ disappointed," Katie said with a cheeky grin.

Sharon groaned as she turned away. "It's not nice to pick on your mother."

"Hey, you're the one talking about getting lucky where I can hear it. You do know the kitchen isn't exactly closed off from the living room, right?" Katie smirked at her. "You don't want me picking, don't give me ammo."

"Like that's ever stopped you." Sharon stooped by the stairs and scooped up her previously discarded heels. "Good night, Katie."

Katie sank back on the sofa with a grin. "Night mom. Hey, wear that red one I got you in SoHo," she called after her with a laugh.

"I'm ignoring you now." Sharon continued to the second floor and turned at the stairs stop by Rusty's room. She paused at his open door. "Don't stay up too late."

Rusty rolled his eyes toward her. "Seriously?" He just sighed, and wondered if it was worth it to remind her that he wasn't sixteen anymore. He decided probably not. "Good night, Sharon."

"Good night." Sharon gave him a pointed look. "But you heard me." She pushed away from the door and continued toward her own room.

Rusty just sighed, and shook his head in a slightly amused fashion. Some things never changed. He wondered if, when he did move to the dorm, would she call him just to remind him it was late? He figured the answer to that was probably yes, and laughed quietly.

After her mother was gone, Katie hobbled her way back into the kitchen. "I can get all this. You should go on up there before she falls asleep in the tub." She took a plate out of his hand and placed it in the dishwasher.

"You cooked," Andy said. "I'll clean up. There isn't much mess left, anyway. It was mostly done already."

"Nicole. She's a little spastic about having a clean kitchen," Katie giggled. "When I told her I'd leave the dishes until morning, she started twitching."

"I can understand her reasoning," Andy chuckled. "Although, you know your mom would have twitched a bit too if you'd tried it."

"That's putting it mildly." Katie busied herself placing the leftover pizza in storage containers for him. She passed the pizza pans over once they were emptied, then hobbled around to lean against the counter. "Andy… don't let her worry too much, alright?" Her wide, green eyes held him in their beseeching gaze.

They were a pair, her mother and her. The women in his life, all of them, were something to behold. Most of the time, he felt as though he were just being tossed about in the current, holding on the best he could and trying like hell not to get lost on the rocks. It was his lot in life, he supposed, to be surrounded by strong-willed, opinionated, women who had managed, somehow, to wrap him around all their little fingers. A small part of him hoped that if or when Jake and Nicole decided to have a child of their own, they had another boy. The men in this family needed all the back up they could get. They were decidedly outnumbered, in personality if nothing else. In this, however, Andy knew the answer. He gave his stepdaughter a knowing look and said nothing as he put the last dish in the washer and closed the door. Andy dried his hands before turning to her.

"I could do that," he said carefully. "The thing is, it would be a little bit like trying to push the tide back after it's already in. There is never going to be a time when she is _not_ going to worry about you. All of you." He leaned back against the opposite counter and crossed his legs at the ankles. "Your mother worries about Rick. She knows just how dangerous that job can be, and there is a part of her that is terrified everyday. She worries about Rusty, and how he'll do on his own in the dorm next year. She worries about whether or not he'll be able to find his place, and how he'll do living what is still considered an alternative lifestyle. She worries about Tony and the way his mother jerks him around from one moment to the next, and the hell he catches every time he's here instead of there. She worries about Nicole, finding her place in a ready-made family and learning to be a mother." That she worried about his children, along with hers, never failed to make him love her just a little more. It was simply who she was. Andy pushed away from the counter and walked over to stand in front of the girl that was as much a part of his heart as his own daughter. "Kate, she worried about you, living in a city all alone without your family. She worries about whether or not you'll dance again, and how _you_ feel about that. Most of all, she worries about your health, because she's your mother, and its what she does. I can tell her not to worry, but I'm a little late to that party, kid. Last call was some time ago."

Katie chewed on her bottom lip and studied her hands, while she toyed with her nails. Tears stung her eyes and she nodded. "I don't suppose you could just make her a little less neurotic about it," she asked hopefully.

"She's armed," Andy deadpanned. "There's a lot I'll do for you, kid. Facing your mother's wrath…" He pulled her into a hug. "She'll figure it out, Katie. Right now she's still reeling as much as anyone. Let her find her footing, and you try not to worry about her too much, okay?"

"You know," Katie sighed and leaned in to him. "I worry about you guys all the time too. At some point, someone needs to bring some Xanax to this party so we can all mellow out."

Andy snorted. "I'm not touching that one." He tugged on a lock of her hair and stepped away. "Let me just finish up here, and I'll take you upstairs." He went through the first story of the house, turning off lights and making sure that the doors were locked. When he returned, he scooped her up easily, while she carried her crutches. He stopped next to his recliner, and let Katie grab his suit jacket where he'd tossed it earlier, and made his way up the stairs with her. After she was deposited in her room, Andy went in search of his wife.

When it had come time to talk about whether or not to keep Andy's house or find one of their own, there had been a single selling point for Sharon above all others. The master bath. The previous residents had spent a considerable amount in remodeling that room for comfort. There was a shower, just large enough for two, but it was the considerably large vanity and the large, old fashioned claw foot tub which had drawn her immediate fancy. It was a spacious room, obviously enlarged at the cost of the only moderately sized walk-in closet. Sharon was willing to cope with fighting Andy for space in the closet for the sake of the tub. Although, who got the best closet storage space depended upon who did the laundry… and that was turning out to be a game all on its own.

After reaching the bedroom, Andy removed his gun and badge from his belt and laid them on the end of the dresser, near Sharon's. He toed out of his shoes and dropped his jacket across the chair in the corner of the room nearest the door. His dress shirt and belt soon followed. He tossed the shirt toward the vicinity of the hamper and let the belt fall into the seat of the chair. He was left in only his t-shirt and pants when he stepped into the bathroom, and was glad of that, when he was enveloped in a plume of humid steam.

He found his wife laying back in the tub, steam still rising from the water, and the light scent of the oils she preferred hanging in the air. Her hair was piled atop her head, and she had one arm draped along the outer edge of the tub. Andy stood poised near the door for a moment, just watching her. She had one leg lifted, a toe toying with the long, gleaming silver faucet. His eyes followed the long expanse of leg, until it disappeared behind the edge of the porcelain tub. Andy strode toward her and pulled a stool from beneath the vanity. He placed it at the end of the tub where her head rested.

"Hey." His hand skirted her shoulder as he reached beside her for the sponge.

"Hmm." Her eyes were heavily lidded, but a smile curved her lips. Understanding his intent, she pushed herself up and leaned forward. Sharon drew her knees to her chest and curled her arms around them. She hummed again when she felt the sponge smoothing across her back, hot water cascading over tense muscles. Sharon lay her head against her knees and let her eyes close. "Okay," she said softly. "I'll keep you."

Andy chuckled. "Good to know. Even if I'm sure you married me for my tub." His other hand rubbed her tense shoulders, smoothing out the knots, while he kept a steady stream of hot water trickling across them.

"Oh, well," her lips pursed. "I was worried that you would eventually figure that out," she drawled in a languid tone. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Hm." He leaned forward and kissed the back of one smooth shoulder. "Not really. I'll take what I can get. I married you for your legs, I figure we're even."

She snickered with sudden laughter. "That's a lot better than thinking you've got a shoe fetish. I was starting to fear for my heels."

"Nah, I like the skirts too." Andy smirked at her. "I'm an equal opportunity ogler. Pretty sure neither are my size though. You're such a little thing."

"Someone is bucking or extra points." Sharon twisted in the tub and reached for his arm. She curled her fingers around his wrist and gave it a tug. "You going to sit there or are you gettin' in here?"

"You look too comfortable to disturb," he rumbled quietly, sliding the sponge down the graceful curve of her back. Relaxed as she was, with the languid smile and the brightly glittering eyes, Andy was loathe to disrupt the moment. They'd had so few moments of quiet peace lately.

"Hmm." She hummed. Sharon tugged on his wrist again, and lifted his hand to her mouth, where her lips brushed the palm. "Never," she promised, and dropped his hand to grip the side of the tub. She pulled herself forward, making room for him.

Andy decided he was also loathe to disappoint her. He stood up and bent over the tub, kissing her gently before he stepped away to return the stool. He finished undressing quickly and stepped into the tub behind her. His legs were much longer, but it took little maneuvering in the wide tub for him to sink down and pull her back against his chest. Her little sigh made him smile. Andy's lips bathed a path down the side of her neck to her shoulder. One hand splayed across her belly, while the other lifted the sponge again and trickled water along the shapely expanse of thigh that he could reach. She had bent her knees and rested her feet against the opposite edge of the tub, on each side of the faucet.

Sharon rested her head against his shoulder, and while one hand was draped over the side of the tub, the other was drawing lazy lines along his thigh. She hummed, quietly, again when his lips nibbled at the nape of her neck. It was the favorite part of her evening, these quiet moments alone, just the two of them. There was no doubt she loved her children, worried for them, wanted so much for them, and would do almost anything for them. But it was Andy that filled her with peace, and such joy. With whom she could drift, weightless, and just let the world fall away, never having to worry that she would fall. A smile curved her lips when he nosed the tendrils of hair clinging to her neck out of his way, only to replace them with his mouth. She tilted her head for him, offering her neck when his lips danced across the sensitive spot just below her ear. When his teeth grazed her pulse, a quickly drawn breath showed her approval.

She let it out on a throaty moan that had heat curling right through him. His hand stroked over the flat plane of her stomach, and when his thumb skirted the underside of her breast, he felt her fingers dig into his thigh. Andy tossed the sponge, and let it sink, somewhere near his feet. He moved that hand to her shoulder, and trailed his fingers slowly down her arm, to curl loosely around her wrist. When they caressed the sensitive skin of her inner wrist, he heard her sigh again, something which might have been his name. When he let go of her wrist to slide his hand along the back side of her thigh, she lifted her arm and cupped the back of his head. Hers shifted, turning toward him, and for just a moment they stared at one another. Her eyes were deep pools of emerald beneath heavy lids, and it took little prompting at all for his mouth to descend when she tipped her face toward him.

When she shivered, from the cooling water or the teasing caress of his fingers across her lower stomach, Andy sat forward and slid around her to rise from the tub. He reached for a towel, which he wrapped around his waist, a second he held for her. When she stood, he almost groaned, but slipped the towel around her. Then he drew a quick, musical laugh from her when he swept his arm beneath her legs and scooped her up.

"We are getting a little too old for that," she teased, voice thick, and lilting with the spell the heat of the tub had created.

"In another thirty years, we still won't be too old for that," he drawled back, choosing to ignore her comments in deference to his back, and his knees. She weighed only slightly more than her daughter, which was little of nothing.

She snorted at him, but opted to let him have this one. Another thirty years sounded far too nice to protest, even in jest. Instead, she slid her arms around his neck and turned her attention to trailing a path of kisses from the corner of his mouth, to the spot just under his jaw, where she nipped playfully. "As long as you're still around in fifty," she said instead, "I'll go along with letting you do whatever you like."

Andy settled her on the bed and leaned over her. "Flying monkeys couldn't drag me away…"


	4. Chapter 4

Family - Chapter 4

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

Baseball, it was one of the first bonding points among the men of the extended Raydor and Flynn family. It had provided an outlet, a center point for the reconnection of father and son, and a means of breaking the ice, and getting to know one another for stepfather and stepson. The fall months were lean on baseball activity, it died away once the regular season ended, and the playoffs had concluded. For the playful rivalry between the LAPD and its brothers and sisters in the LAFD, the cooler months of fall brought an opportunity for fun as the departments geared up fundraising for the holiday season and a number of city organizations which would benefit from the _hard work_ of the men and women in both departments. Football, baseball, and basketball teams cropped up, and games were staffed by department personnel and their families.

A saturday afternoon in early November was a good opportunity to enjoy the sun and spend time with family and friends, comrades and teammates. Andy had stopped playing years ago, but served as a base coach, or umpire, depending on which teams were playing. On this saturday he was a base coach for the LAPD's Blue Devils, and it was providing a front row seat for an amusing afternoon. They were playing the LAFD's Raiders, and while the games between the two departments were always interesting, this one had Ricky and Tony playing opposite one another. His son was a pitcher, while Sharon's was catching. It was lining up to be an amusing day. The boys were tossing verbal trash at one another, all clean and in good fun, while their teammates egged them on. Sanchez in particular was writing checks that Rick might have to cash later, but as long as it didn't get out of hand and everyone was having a good time, those officiating the game from both departments were letting it go.

Tony Flynn, a paramedic employed by the LAFD, had made the move to Los Angeles from Fresno at the end of the summer, moving closer to his family so that he could be more a part of the everyday goings on. At present, he was attempting to keep an eye on both Sanchez and Ricky. Both were on base. Ricky had gotten on second with a ground double, forcing Sanchez to third, but with not enough time to make it home. Sanchez was leading off base, while Ricky heckled his stepbrother.

Andy watched from his position at First base. He adjusted his shades on his nose and shook his head, chuckling quietly when Tony twisted and fired a ball at third. Sanchez only just made it back in time. Julio wasn't as young as he used to be. When he started to lead off again, Andy signaled him to stay put. At least until Tony had gotten occupied by the young Sergeant coming up to bat.

"Was that it?" Ricky was laughing. "My kid brother throws harder than that."

"Ah oh, it's getting dirty now." Katie was ensconced in a wide, comfortable camp chair. She had a ball cap on her head, and a pair of shades covering her eyes. "You don't throw so well champ," her elbow nudged said younger brother.

"Yeah well, none of you play chess too great either." Rusty reached over and stole one of her nachos. He dropped his head into his hand and wondered why he had to be there anyway, except that Katie had asked. She didn't want to be stuck with _mommy_ babysitting. Now, instead, her mother was down near the fence with Nicole and the boys.

It was one of Andy's fondest wishes that at least one of them might find some interest in something he liked, since he was completely hopeless with ballet. He left that up to Sharon and Katie. So far, Devon appeared to be enjoying himself, while Connor was busy playing with a couple of girls belonging to another LAPD officer.

Rusty was also thinking he might be slightly deaf, especially after Katie hit her feet with a loud squeal when the Sergeant at bat hit a suicide grounder up the base line toward first. It got Sanchez in, and Ricky on third, but they were now one away, but at least one hit up. They were now leading the game 4 to 2, but the damage was done. Rusty was certain that something had been damaged as he flexed his jaw and tugged on his ear.

"Really?" He shook his head at her. "I guess it was a good thing?"

"How can you be in this family and know _nothing_ about baseball?" Katie made a face at him. "You were adopted weren't you? The stork dropped you off, I bet." She wobbled on her feet and lowered herself into the chair. She was getting around with a cane now, rather than the crutches, and only used the walker on her _bad days_. She had started the chemo, and it was brutal on the days she had her treatments, but it was early days yet, and so she still felt good a lot of the time. Treatment days meant using the walker, because her balance was seriously impaired. "Hey mom!" Katie called toward where she was seated, Devon standing between her legs while she explained the game. "I hope you kept the receipt, little brother is missing his baseball app."

From behind her dark shades, she rolled her eyes. "So send him the links to the wiki sites you were reading to get up to speed, I'm sure it will do wonders for him too." Sharon tossed a playful smirk at her daughter, while beside her Nicole laughed.

"No judging," Katie said in mock indignation. "At least I did the homework."

"_Homework_," Rusty screwed up his face at her. "There's no _homework_ in baseball."

Katie tipped her sunglasses up to stare at Rusty for several moments, and then she snickered. "You are such a _nerd_," she decided.

"You're just jealous that I can actually rock the pop culture." He paused, and flashed a devious smirk at her. "From your generation even. You are so much older than I am. These references should be much easier for you."

"Uh huh." Katie turned her attention back to the game and let her Chanel shades slide back over her eyes. "Nerd."

"Dweeb."

"Geek"

"Dork."

"Children," Sharon was staring at them again, from over the tops of her sunglasses. "If you cannot behave, you can wait in the car," she drawled at length. "Connor and Devon are better behaved."

They waited for her attention to shift back to the game, then they looked at each other. _Connor and Devon are better behaved_, they mouthed sarcastically at one another.

"Hey," Provenza nudged the back of Rusty's head as he walked past. "Watch the attitude, young man." He pointed a finger at the Captain's daughter. "That goes for you too, little miss."

Katie met his stern look with one of her own, although behind her shades, her eyes were sparkling. "Aye, aye, Lieutenant Sir!" She snapped off a playful salute to go with it.

Provenza sniffed and walked off, shaking his head. "Just like her mother." He dropped into his chair, near the Captain and Flynn's daughter and huffed at them. "Is it still just 3 to 2?"

"Four," Sharon told him. "Sanchez just came in." She accepted the coffee he handed her and sat back in her seat to cross her legs. She watched her son lead off of third, and then make it back to base only just before the ball, when Tony checked him. "It's going to be an interesting afternoon." Sharon chuckled. The boys were winding each other up.

Provenza snorted at her. "Yes, we would expect no less from a Flynn and a Raydor." He adjusted his ball cap on his head and leaned forward, eyes squinting against the bright sun.

"I'm so glad we can entertain you," she said, only too sweetly.

"Not the word I would use for it," he fired back at her.

"Ah, but you keep coming back from more," she observed, and flashed a knowing little smirk.

"Someone has to keep the lot of you in line." He watched the next play. The batter popped a fly toward right, but it was caught easily, putting them away by two. "It's a full time job, believe me."

"That's a feeling that I can understand." Sharon tilted her head and smiled. When he grunted at her, she laughed. For a cantankerous old Lieutenant that professed to dislike her so much, he was around an awful lot, and quite helpful at that. She had learned to read between the lines of his grumbling and complaining.

Provenza checked his watch, then squinted at the scoreboard. There wasn't much game time left, they were already at the bottom of the eighth. "You're still leaving as soon as we're done?"

"Yes," Sharon replied. "I want to get Katie home, and settled before everyone arrives. She doesn't like it when we make a fuss. Although today is definitely a good day."

It was a necessary evil, this treatment. The cure was often worse than the disease, but she would be better off when it was over with. It was the interim that was hard on everyone. The Captain and Flynn were stretching themselves thin between work and home. Stubborn, the both of them. Stubborn love-sick fools, that was worse than just the regular brand of lunacy.

Following the game, the squad was convening at the Flynn residence. UCLA was playing USC, it was Baseball in the morning, Football in the late afternoon. Flynn had planned to host the guys weeks ago, it was a game they usually looked forward to, and an event he typically put together by himself. A change in marital status since the previous season had not altered their plans. Although typically, when Flynn had the guys over, Sharon made her presence scarce. She gave him his time, his fun, just as he allowed her to have hers. This time the squad wasn't allowing it, particularly as the invitation had been extended to Rick and Tony. They were closing ranks. Even Buzz had pitched in of late, running errands and acting as chauffeur when there was no one else available.

Provenza cast a sideways glance at the Captain. "You aren't planning on poisoning us, are you?"

She smirked. This was their game. This feigned sense of animosity, shrouded in civility. "Well, don't let it get around. I don't want to be left with spiked leftovers." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and toyed with the ends while she gazed toward him. "I slaved over a hot stove all night and most of this morning, the least you can do is take your cyanide like a big boy."

"That tone might work on Flynn," He shook his finger at her. "But I'm on to you."

"Hm." Sharon's lips pursed. "I baked."

"Well now, why didn't you just come right out and say so!" Provenza heaved a sigh that was all feigned exasperation. "We really need to work on your communication skills."

"So you've said," she drawled. The next batter struck out, and the team left the field. "Yet the only person who seems to have a problem with my ability to communicate is you. Interesting, isn't it?" The corners of her mouth twitched. "For example," she indicated her husband, striding toward them.

When he bent and kissed her, Provenza made a low sound in the back of his throat that sounded something like he couldn't decide whether to choke or gag. "Do you have to do that in public? I thought we had rules against this sort of thing."

"He's been spending time with Rusty again." Flynn pressed another kiss to her lips and took her coffee out of her hand. He straightened and took a sip. "Or he's developed a sudden appreciation for rules that should have me concerned."

"She would be so lucky," Provenza snorted.

"At the risk of sounding like my eighteen year old," Sharon gave a delicate shudder. "Ew." She tipped her shades into her hair and regarded her husband. "Are you attempting to give me nightmares?

"He's finally lost it," the Lieutenant agreed. "The sun went to his head. Possible heat stroke. He's obviously not feeling well." He pointed a finger at his partner. "We should get your head examined."

"Tried that once," Flynn grinned at them. "It was inconclusive. I figured what the hell, started sleeping with the boss anyway." He winked down at her.

Sharon's lips pursed. She shot a look at the Lieutenant beside her and sighed. "He's _your_ partner."

"Oh no," Provenza pointed a finger at her. "When he's bad, he's mine. When he's good, you claim him. When I agreed to joint custody, this was not the arrangement that I had in mind. I think we need to revisit the terms of our agreement."

"No," she said. "I think the terms are fine as is. Right now, he's all yours."

"Figures." He grunted. "_Women_." Provenza heaved a sigh. "Could you at least not look quite so smug about it," he told his partner.

Andy shrugged, he leaned down and kissed her again before handing her coffee back. "Jealous?"

"Ew." It was Provenza's turn to shudder. "We definitely need to have your head checked again, friend."

"Are they always like this?" Nicole was shaking her head at their antics.

"Oh, it gets worse," Sharon assured her. "They're just getting warmed up."

"And you have to deal with it every day?" She looked at her stepmother with some amount of sympathy. "I am so sorry."

"Thank you, honey." Sharon smirked at them. "At least _someone_ is thinking about me in all of this."

"Oh, I was thinking about you," Andy grinned and wagged his brows at her.

"Andy," she tilted her head and smiled, a bit too sweetly, "go play, or thinking is going to be all you're going to be doing."

"This always happens when she's around you," he pointed at his partner. "Spoils all the fun. I'm going to stop letting you play together," Andy decided. He sniffed and headed back toward the dugout the team was occupying.

Provenza glanced at her, brows lifted. "Isn't that meant to be your line?"

"Hm." Her lips pursed again. "It's warm, but it isn't _that _warm. Could it be the sun? He isn't as young as he used to be, you know."

"It might be worth keeping an eye on," he replied. "Weak constitution, you understand."

"Mmhm." She dropped her chin into her hand, but smirked.

"You guys kill me," Nicole laughed. "I'd almost say the _three _of you should not be allowed to play together anymore." When their heads turned, and she was greeted with a pair of mock glares, she put her hands up. "Never mind."

As soon as the game was concluded, Sharon got Katie tucked away in the car. Rusty was with them, and Nicole was headed home. They had plans for the afternoon, and would not be joining the gathering at the house. It was just as well, the _big kids_ were bound to get rowdy before the evening was over.

By the time Andy returned, Katie was settled out by the pool and the grill had been fired and was cooking down. He found his wife in the kitchen, folding foil around mixed vegetables of peppers, potatoes, and corn. It was something he had thrown together and seasoned that morning. "Hey." He curled an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her shoulder. She and changed into a pair of shorts and tank top. "I've got this. I thought you were going to be lazy out by the pool?"

"I will." She lay an arm over his and tipped her head against him for a moment. "I thought I'd get a start on all this for you." When he turned her, she laughed. His lips were tracing a path down her neck. "Is this the part where you try to get yourself out of trouble?"

"I don't know." He lifted his head and arched a brow at her. "Is it working?"

She crooked her finger and indicated he should continue. "Ask me again in a minute." She lay her wrists against his shoulders, careful not to touch him with her hands, smeared with seasonings and oil that coated the foil.

"Yeah?" He smirked.

"Mmhm." Her lashes fluttered.

Andy chuckled and lowered his head again. He turned his face into her neck, and nosed her hair out of his way. His hands moved up her sides, dancing over her ribs. He found the spot, just at the crook of her shoulder, and nuzzled until she squealed with laughter. Andy's arms wound tightly around her and lifted, even when she tried twisting away. Her legs could be a dangerous weapon, he knew, and so he turned, and pressed her between himself and the corner of the cabinet. It left her no choice but to wrap her legs around him and lock her bare feet behind his back. He held her there, while he attacked her neck, much to the ringing of his own ears, and his own rumbling laughter. When Sharon collapsed against him, he lifted his head and grinned. "Now?"

"Your strategy seems a bit off," she gasped. "You're going to want to rethink that. I'm still leaning toward no." When his head lowered again, she cringed in preparation, but his lips caressed the spot just beneath her jaw. He sat her on the edge of the counter and drew her toward him, hands at her hips. His tongue traced the column of her throat and she moaned. "That could do it."

"You think?" His teeth grazed over her pulse point, making her draw a breath and tip her head back. Andy's tongue dipped into the hollow of her throat, making arch against him in a way that was oh so enticing.

"Uh huh." Her teeth dank into her bottom lip. "Okay, you win." This time, when she twisted away from him, he let her. She hopped off the counter and scooted away, putting the baking trolley between them. "Go get cleaned up." When he started toward her, she stepped back and held up a hand, finger pointed at him. "No. Upstairs," she ordered.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going…" He shook his head and started toward the door. When Sharon turned her back, his arm swept out and caught her. He pulled her to him and kissed her soundly. "Now, I'm going."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Trouble," she muttered, and moved over to the sink to rinse her hands.

He wasn't long in the shower, and changed into a comfortable, old Dodgers t-shirt and a pair of shorts before rejoining her in the kitchen. He found her at the cutting board chopping more vegetables for the dip. She gave him a warning look, but he held up his hands and moved to the sink before joining her on the opposite side of the trolley. "I'll behave, you're armed."

"Buzz is here," her gaze returned to her work. "He's out back with Katie and Rusty." She continued to chop, but there was a smile playing at her lips.

"He does understand that he's early?" Andy tilted his head at her and reached for the pan of chicken, waiting to be coated in marinade. He moved to the fridge and pulled out the bowl he had mixed early that morning.

"Hmm. He isn't here to see us," she said enigmatically.

The knife thwacked against the cutting board loud enough to have Andy's brows shooting up in surprise. "Okay," he said at length. "I thought you liked Buzz," he said, giving her a puzzled look.

"I do," she said easily. "He's a good kid. He's been very helpful, and I owe him many times over. He was very good to Rusty, even when it was difficult to _be_ good to Rusty, and now he's helping out again. I hate that he's been relegated to playing chauffeur and running errands for me, _again._"

Andy grinned. He took out a basting brush and began coating the chicken in his special blend. "Now he's spending an incredible amount of time with Katie." The knife thwacked against the cutting board again and he fought the urge to laugh.

"He's just being a very good friend. He's been very supportive," She stated firmly.

"Right." His eyes danced. "Just like I was." He smirked at her.

Sharon tossed her hair back. She pointed the knife at him. "Andrew Flynn, you are going to leave them alone. I don't want to hear a single word come out of your mouth _to them_ about anything."

"Absolutely, you betcha," He pointed his basting brush at her. "Because the only thing more dangerous than you with a bean bag gun in your hands is you with a knife. I'm crazy, I ain't dumb."

Her eyes narrowed. "Andy, I mean it. Not a word."

"Honey, I ain't kidding." He went back to coating the chicken in marinade for the grill. He might not eat it, but the others did. "The only question is, can you do the same." He gave her a pointed look.

Sharon's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? The only person I've said anything to is you. I like Buzz."

"You coulda fooled me," He gave the cutting board a pointed look. "You're mutilating those peppers."

She looked down and huffed a sigh at him. "Oh just say it."

"You like Buzz fine, but what we're actually talking about is whether or not you can stand the idea of Buzz liking your daughter. Which seems to be the case, since he's here, with her. It's driving you absolutely crazy, otherwise you wouldn't have taken it out on those poor, defenseless vegetables. You're not going to say anything because one, your daughter is a grown woman, and two, you know that it's none of your business. She's been through a lot, has quite a bit yet to go through, and you're worried about her."

She scratched her thumb across her forehead. "It's just Buzz, right?" Sharon was attempting to be reasonable about it.

"Exactly." Andy grinned at her. "He's just being a very good, supportive friend."

"Right." She snorted. "Just like you were," she repeated his earlier statement and shook her head.

He laughed. "I can understand that's what would have you worried. Sharon, relax." Andy used a fork to turn the chicken and began coating the other side. "This role reversal thing is freaking me out a little. You're the reasonable one."

The corners of her mouth twitched. "It is a bit odd, isn't it?"

"Baby, you have no idea." He picked up the pan and started toward the door. "I'm going out there. They obviously need a chaperone," he teased.

"_Andy_." She pointed the knife at him again. "Not a word."

"My lips are sealed." He promised. "At least until I get away from you and that knife." He hastened toward the door.

Sharon looked skyward and rolled her head on her shoulders. "That man," she sighed.

The afternoon was warming up nicely. Southern California was quite a treat during the _winter_ months, unless you were actually expecting the cold. Thanksgiving was only a few weeks away, and yet it still felt like early May. He walked over to the large grill and lifted the lid. Heat sizzled upward as air hit the low flame and smoldering embers. He glanced over to where Katie was laying on her favorite lounge chair, shades covering her eyes, and her blue hair shining in the afternoon sun. Andy slipped his own shades onto his face and rolled his eyes. She had changed into a tank-style swim top and a pair of low slung swim trunks that, if he was not mistaken, belonged to Rusty. They reached almost to her knees, effectively covering the long scar that ran the length of her injured leg, but leaving her lower legs bare. Buzz was sitting on the edge of the chair next to hers, making it obvious who he was there to see - or _not_ see, considering Rusty was on the other side of the pool, in his own chair, reading.

Buzz stood up the moment that Flynn appeared and stepped around Katie's chair to walk toward him. "Lieutenant, is there anything that I can help with?"

"Buzz," he inclined his head and began arranging the chicken on the grill. Steam rose, while the marinade hissed as it hit the hot metal. "No, I think we've got it under control." His gaze swept, briefly, toward Katie again before returning to Buzz. "So, just decided to swing by and hang out, huh? The others will be by in a while. They were going to go home and shower first. I think Julio is bringing the _drinks_, but we've got some stuff in the house for those inclined." Part of being a recovering alcoholic was recognizing that there were those who could drink without over-indulging. His friends had always been welcome to do so in his home, and more than once he'd acted as designated driver, or offered a couch to anyone unable to make it home again.

"Oh, we're good," He nodded to the table next to Katie's chair, which held two sodas. "Thank you, though. I was more wondering if there was anything that you needed. The Captain chased me out of her kitchen."

"She tends to do that," he smirked. "Was she armed?"

"It was a near thing," Buzz replied with a smile. "Although, I believe her agitation might have been directed toward you."

"Yeah." He grinned widely. "Irritating my wife is just one of the many perks."

"That's an odd thing to say," Buzz decided, "But we've all learned not to question it. In the meantime, if there is nothing…"

Andy glanced toward Katie again. She was paging through a magazine, or pretending to. He turned his gaze back to the chicken for the moment while he weighed his options. There was irritating his wife for the fun of it and then there was downright pissing her off. One of which was bound to do him in. Andy considered Buzz again and just shook his head. "Buzzo, there really is just one thing you need to understand right now," he pitched his voice low, so that his statement would not be overheard by either of his stepchildren. "She is her mother's daughter." He slapped him on the shoulder and grinned, quite deviously, "Have fun." Andy took the now empty pan and headed for the house.

"I…" Buzz blinked. His face flushed. He scratched his head and glanced toward the _she_ that the Lieutenant was talking about. "Oh crap." He was a goner.

He was whistling when he came back inside. Sharon's eyes closed. She was arranging covered dishes in the refrigerator for later. What needed to go on the grill was waiting for Andy on the trolley. She took the bag of ice out of the freezer and tossed it to him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He caught it with a grunt and walked over to the waiting cooler.

"Andy." She folded her arms over her chest and glared, lips pursed expectantly. When he didn't answer, her nostrils flared. "_Andrew_."

He scratched his head. "Offered a little advice?"

Her eyes closed again. "What am I going to do with you?" Sharon pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and started toward the patio door. "I cannot leave you alone for even a minute."

"Now Sharon…" He caught her arm as she went past and pulled her to him. "All I said was that he should keep at the back of his mind that Katie is very much like you."

"Hmm." Her eyes narrowed. "That would be advice for Buzz, why? Is there some reason that he needs to be _warned_ about particular aspects of my personality which Katie might also be displaying?" She arched a brow at him, and remained unmovable, even when his arms slipped around her waist.

"Yeah," he said drily. "She drives me crazy too." Andy shook his head at her. "I was just trying to help. You're both strong-willed, opinionated women. If he can't handle that, he's better served figuring it out now, that's all."

"Ah," her head inclined. "You're insinuating of course that _you_ can handle that."

His hands dipped well below her waist and his brows bobbed playfully. "I'm handling it now." When she snorted at him, he dropped a kiss to her mouth. "Since I'm not looking forward to sleeping outside tonight, I'm going to shut up."

"That would be an extremely good idea," she told him. His head dipped again. "I'm not falling for it this time," she said, when his mouth moved to her neck. Her eyes closed and she huffed. "This is me, being firm." But her bottom lip was drawn between her teeth when he nibbled at the sensitive skin just below her ear. "It's not for us to get involved," she reminded him.

His lips pursed. "I might have also told him to enjoy himself," Andy admitted.

Sharon decided to take pity on him. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Later, when you're the one having the minor meltdown, I'm going to remind you that you were also the one who encouraged him." She inhaled deeply. "What am I going to do with you," she asked again, more amused this time.

"I have a few ideas," He drawled. "We don't have time for that right now… although, the laundry room is completely _un-_christened." He wagged his brows at her.

She pushed him away from her. "I'll be outside. But hold that thought for later."

The saucy look she shot at him as she strolled toward the patio doors made him grin.

* * *

**A/N:** It must be said that I absolutely adore Phillip P. Keene, and the character Buzz Watson. While I understand and respect the actor, there has not been any indication that the character follows the same path. I've gone back and watched several Buzz related episodes just to be certain, and while my own instinct is that the answer is _yes_, it has not to my knowledge been made show canon. If I've missed it, I apologize completely. Once a canonical reveal is made, one way or the other, I would still completely adore Buzz, and will of course respect the writers/producers choices.


	5. Chapter 5

Family - Chapter 5

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

By late afternoon the party was in full swing. Most of the guys had gathered in the living room, in front of the large, flat screen television to watch the game. Anyone disinterested, was gathered in the back yard, around the pool. With the game more than half over, and his team losing, Andy had wandered out to the patio. He was beneath the wide umbrella, his wife across his lap, and his arm draped loosely around her hips while Julio expanded upon a story they'd only heard bits and pieces of. Andy and Sharon had not been present when SIS had swept in a week before to help out on a case of theirs, they had been across town chasing down another lead with their own respective partners.

"This scumbag is kicking and screaming," Julio was explaining, "thats after the moron ran. I'm really starting to understand the whole _not running_ thing, so he took off right. We went after him. He gets cornered in an alley, and decides to fight. He got the shi—crap kicked out of him," he quickly amended his language in deference to the captain and Tao's wife, who was seated next to _her_ husband on the other side of the table. "Completely accidental of course."

"Of course," Sharon just smiled indulgently. That had been a paperwork nightmare. She was starting to have a little more sympathy for this side of the FID line.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that," Julio laughed. "Anyway, we're hauling him back. He's kicking and screaming, claiming police brutality. Ricky is trying very hard to read him his rights. The moron just isn't hearing it. So he starts to embellish, a little, since he's going to have to do it again when the idiot finally shuts up. He begins to point out that if he doesn't shut up, we're going to find him the dumbest, most illiterate, crackhead in the public defender's office…"

"Oh no." Gavin's hand covered his face. As a lawyer who spent the first years of his career in the City Attorney's office, he was wanting to cringe. He laughed anyway, and shook his head. "No, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, yes," Julio told him. "The guy actually trips over his own feet, and I don't mean like when _I_ have them and they trip. I mean, he really tripped. He just starts yelling all over again, and I guess he heard part of the crackhead statement, because he starts screaming about brutality, and corruption, and how we're just stacking the deck against him… Anyway, when we get back to where the car is waiting, he tells the uniform he needs to file a report. Of course, he's all beat up, and the uniform has to call it in right?" Sanchez reached for his beer and took a drink. "Well, that was just right up the dirtbag's alley. Now Ricky has to turn him over to the uniforms and wait for FID to show up. So he did… totally by the book." He paused. "Except for the part where he reached out and gave him a little pat on the head and said, tell my Uncle Sam I said hi."

"No." It was Sharon that covered her face this time, while the others laughed. "Oh god. Richard!"

He poked his head out from inside the house. Ricky took one look at Julio's laughing form and then his mother's flushed face. He held his hands up. "Ma, he exaggerated the whole thing."

Julio smirked. "Only a little. It was great. And they cleared him, so it all turned out okay. I just want his team backing us up all the time now."

"Absolutely not." Sharon shook her head. "Just because you were there I still have writer's cramp from the forms I had to fill out. I was in paperwork hell for two days."

Andy pressed his lips together and poked her side. He had to ask the obvious question. "Who's fault is that?"

"Oh hush." She rolled her eyes at him as the others roared with laughter again.

"Okay, I just have one question." Julio leaned forward. "How many of those rules were designed to irritate the crap out of _certain_ people," he was pointing at Flynn.

She cleared her throat and shrugged. She ran a hand through her hair and replied airily, "I don't know what you're talking about." She pointed a finger at her son, however. "We will talk," She promised.

"Dude!" He said to Sanchez. "You weren't supposed to tell _her_."

"Oops?" The others laughed and he shrugged. "Sorry man. Forgot. Your mom is drinking me under the table out here."

"How many did you have anyway?" Andy had not been present for the shots. When he came out, she wouldn't let him kiss her until she was suitably tequila breath free. Thus, he had ended up with her chair and offered his lap instead when she returned.

"Just the one." She shrugged. "He didn't think I could do it."

"I tried to warn him," Gavin leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. "He was distracted by her size and reputation. He refused to believe that she is incredibly pickled."

"There quite possibly could have been a little bit of prompting from your partner involved." Sharon added. "It's just a little bit fuzzy right now."

"I bet," He said drily. "Sanchez, do me a favor, get your own girl liquored up. Leave mine alone."

Sharon's head was tilted, her lips were pursed. "Come to think of it, Gavin could have been involved in that little challenge. Julio might be innocent. The last time I got anywhere near that crap, it was all Gavin. Just be thankful there weren't—nevermind. I'll tell you later." She lifted the bottle of water she was drinking from now to her lips.

Gavin lifted his hands when they all looked at him. "I'm sworn to take that one to my grave and I _know_ what she is capable of. No, no, and definitely not," he pointed his finger at Julio and his attempt at a cute, pleading face. "If you've ever seen her take a knife to Armani, my sweet, you wouldn't even be asking. This one has a mean streak."

"Yeah…" Andy started to nod and found her staring down at him, brow lifted, and began shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His arm curled more tightly around her.

The lawyer chortled and lifted his wineglass to his lips. "Don't be like that, honey, if he hasn't learned how to bypass your moods by now…"

"I don't have moods." She sniffed and lifted her chin. "I have sessions at the shooting range."

"Bean bag gun," Julio and Tao looked at each other and grinned.

"They're obsessed," Tao's wife shook her head and smiled indulgently at the pair. "They're very fond of that particular story."

"I know," Sharon shook her head. "Boys." The two wives shared a knowing look.

When the ladies moved away, a few moments later, to walk the edge of the yard and the gardens which had been added there, Andy's eyes trailed his wife until Julio got his attention. "When did that start?" The younger detective nodded toward the far edge of the pool. Buzz was talking to Rusty, but he was seated beside Katie, while their legs dangled in the cool water.

"Recently, I think." Andy considered the pair and shook his head. "We're not entirely sure. I've been silenced on the matter."

Tao cast a discreet look over his shoulder and chuckled. "Buzz? With the Captain's daughter?" He wasn't sure if he should be amused or worried about the young tech.

"We think they're still just friends," Andy glanced at Sanchez. "He hasn't said anything to you?"

"Nope." He shook his head and reached for his beer again. "I can see now why he's always so eager to run those errands," he grinned.

"Yeah," Andy ran a hand over his hair. "Well, watch what you say. At least don't do it in front of Sharon. She's being…" He trailed off when Gavin hummed. "…about the whole thing."

"You've gotten the, _it__'__s none of our business _speech," Gavin pointed out with a knowing smile. "However, knowing your darling wife as we all do," the others chuckled. "You know as well as I that she isn't going to leave it at that."

"Hell no." Flynn snorted. "But she'll wait and talk to Katie about it."

"Mmhm." Gavin smirked. "She's leaving the _boy_ to you."

"I was afraid of that." He sighed. His chin fell into his hand and he glanced at the pair again. "Damn."

Tao laughed. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

"Oh sure, laugh at my misery." Andy scowled at him. "You've got a son. But just wait, it'll be the wife making you nuts when he finally meets someone. You're not totally off the hook."

"Mmhm, and you've got three of them." Tao smirked happily. "Yours, not a problem, the ex has someone else's ear to bend about that. Hers…" He leaned back in his seat with a wide smile. "The oldest, most likely not a problem. The youngest…" He looked at Sanchez and they both snickered. "Buzz is going to be the least of your worries, my friend."

"Shut up," Andy groused. That was fairly well in to the future, if he had to guess. He doubted that Rusty was in any way _near_ ready for the dating scene. He'd get there, the kid was amazingly resilient, but his past was still recent, fresh in his mind. They had a point, however. They might fret over Katie _now_, with everything that she was going through, and the fact that she was actually her mother's baby, but he imagined that would be nothing compared to the concern he would encounter when the other one started. "I have a feeling we're going to be spending a lot of time at the range," he said finally.

The laughter from the table floated across the yard toward them. Cathy Tao smiled when she glanced over and noticed that her husband and his partner were giving the older Lieutenant a hard time. "This was a very good idea, they should do this more often."

"Yes, I think so." Sharon strolled beside her, the corners of her eyes crinkling at the sound of her husband's laughter. "It's been a difficult few years for all of them. I think it helps to remind them why they still do it."

"You too," Cathy added with a smile. "How do you separate the two? I would expect it would be difficult. You know all the stories, but you haven't really been one of them today. I thought it was a little odd at first, but maybe not so much?"

"Hm." She shrugged. "Practice, really. When my children were younger, home was home, and work was work. I never allowed the two to mingle, not really. There were members of my team that my kids knew, and honestly our children all knew each other, but back then it was always important to me to keep the distinction. That hasn't been the case since this lot came in to my life. First with Rusty… and then Andy…" She trailed off when the other woman nodded, understanding. "Things have settled down now, and it's changed, quite a bit… since we married. It has become important to keep the distinction again. Although usually when he has the team here, I try to make myself scarce. They want to unwind, complain about the boss. They don't want her listening from the kitchen," she laughed. "Today I'm just a wife."

"I imagine that's not why they're giving him such a hard time right now," she nodded toward their husbands and the rest of the team. Lieutenant Provenza had joined them, indicating the game was over. The others had come out as well, the older sons. They were moving toward the smaller gathering of young people at the end of the pool.

"No, I'm sure it isn't," she said, amused. Sharon watched her husband stand up and point at his partner, before moving to the cooler to retrieve a diet soda. He was sounding only mildly aggrieved, although she couldn't quite make out what was being said, but he was laughing.

"How is your daughter?" Cathy asked, not wanting to dampen the mood, but feeling it should be asked now that they were away from the others. "Mike tells me that she's still doing well?"

Her smile softened and she glanced toward her daughter, surrounded now by her brothers. She was gesturing wildly, obviously lost in some story or another, and from the resigned look on Ricky's face, it was at his expense. "There have been some bad days, and I think we've got a few more before it's over. She is doing well, though. I really don't know what we'd do without everyone. You've all been wonderful, truly. She has a few more weeks of this, and then more tests. If there's still no sign of further mets, they'll stop the chemo and wait a few months to do yet more tests."

"It's never easy watching them hurt when there's little you can do about it," Cathy said. She could understand a mother's worry, although Kevin had always been a healthy boy. "You worry about her, he worries about you, and then in turn you worry about him," she said knowingly.

"It turns into one vicious cycle of concern," She drawled. "As Katie said, someone needs to start bringing some Xanax to these parties so that we can all mellow out."

With their heads together, laughing as they were, Flynn leaned forward while he and Tao kept an eye on their wives. "Should that worry us?"

"Quite possibly." Mike shrugged. "Not that there is anything we can do about it."

"Mark my words, when the wives start teaming up, that's when the trouble starts," Provenza proclaimed.

"Got any advice for when the wife starts teaming up with your boss," Sanchez smirked. "I think that could be a new set of problems."

"Yeah right," Tao shook his head. "She likes me. The rest of you are in trouble."

"What I'd like to know," Flynn wisely changed the subject before it could become a situation of having to choose between his wife or his team. "Is why Julio didn't bring the girlfriend. We all know," he told him. "It's not a secret. You could've brought her."

Sanchez snorted at them. "I don't know what you're talking about. I keep telling you, there's not a girlfriend. See, this is where we're different." He leaned back in his seat and grinned. "I don't go out with strange women I meet at work."

"No," Tao said. "You go out with strange women you meet outside of work. Emphasis on the strange."

"Now listen," Provenza leaned forward and fixed his parter with a look. There was a gleam in his eyes that could only mean trouble. "If Julio doesn't want to tell us that he's seeing the annoying Miss Rios, there's nothing we can do about it. At some point we just have to let him alone. He'll come to us with his misfortune when he's ready. Unless he does something idiotic, like you did, and marries the harridan."

"This is where I become curious," Gavin inclined his head at them. "Is it the institution of marriage itself, or the subject of said marriage which so threatens the viability of your brotherhood that you need to disparage it so?" His own eyes glittered behind his designer frames. "Really, I'm just interested. I promise not to say a word to you know who."

"If you think I'm going to believe that, then you've bumped your head, Gavin." Provenza shook his head at him. "No, it's more a matter of Flynn's health. You see, if I don't give them a hard time, he starts to worry that I might actually _like_ her, and that gets his blood pressure up. Although, if you ask me, marriage is a hell of a bad idea for anyone."

"You would be the expert on the matter," Andy snarked. "Four wives, five divorces, you'll excuse me if I don't jump at the chance to take any advice that you've got on the subject."

"I don't know why," his partner smirked back at him. "Your wife does."

"She indulges you to protect your fragile ego," He replied with a grin.

"I have a question." Julio interrupted before the bickering could become too heated. "If she dumps you, can I—" He ducked the lime husk that was thrown at him and laughed.

"Not what you expected when Patrol picked you up that time you ran away from foster care is it?" Buzz was watching Rusty, while he watched the rest of the squad. It was rare that they got to unwind like this, away from the station, all of them together. Although it was important, it kept the team close. They often worked long hours, late nights, holidays and weekends away from their families, making each other all they had at those times.

"I can honestly say, this was the last thing I pictured when the cops pulled me downtown," Rusty smirked. "Being threatened with juvie, held at the station, forced to follow you around sure. This, not exactly what was going through my head."

Buzz glanced sideways at Katie beside him. "I was the babysitter," he said drily. "When Rusty was in emergency care, he couldn't be let out of our sight. Since I don't leave the station most of the time, I was _elected_ to keep an eye on Rusty."

"Uh huh." Katie laughed. "Mom gave you _that tone_ didn't she? Please watch Rusty, and oh by the way, it's not a request, but you're doing me a big favor anyway."

"Yeah," Ricky laughed. "Although, we usually got it as… I'd appreciate it if you could clean your room, but if you don't…"

"…I'm going to ground you into next week and make you clean it anyway," Rusty finished for him. "Never spoken aloud, but always implied."

"Yes that seems very familiar," Buzz said. "He was such a little ray of sunshine too."

Rusty shrugged. "I can tell when people don't want me around. I didn't see any reason to be cheerful about it. That was a long time go, anyway, and like way before _a lot _of things changed."

"He grows on you," Buzz smirked. "Sort of like a fungus."

"Amazing." Rusty smirked at him. "I've always felt the same way." He glanced at Ricky, and then at Tony before tilting his head. "Although, the one I'm waiting for is the inevitable… Oh, so you're dating my daughter, well isn't that nice. Now let me get my gun…"

"Hmm." The older siblings exchanged a look, and then Ricky picked his sister up and moved her. He dropped down on one side of Buzz while Tony dropped down on the other. "Now, you can see our dilemma."

"Oh good grief!" Katie glared at all three of them. "I do not believe this. Richard Raydor, Tony Flynn, you will desist!"

"At the risk of sounding a bit alarmist," Buzz pointed out. "She's looking a bit like her mother, are we sure this is a conversation that we really want to have?" He arched a brow at the pair of them. "And aren't we a bit old to be having it?"

"Are you kidding?" Ricky grinned at him. "My uncles had this same talk with Andy when they met him. We're never too old for this."

"You've got a sister, don't you Buzz?" Rusty dropped an arm around Katie's shoulders and grinned. It was his job to keep her out of the way.

"Yes." Then his shoulders slumped. "Yes," he repeated with a nod. "Casey." Buzz shot a look at Rusty. "Traitor."

"Strategic advantage," he replied. "There's two of them, one of you. Trust me, this is nothing." He leaned forward, voice dropping. "There are cousins, Buzz. _A lot_ of cousins. You're getting off lucky."

Buzz glanced to his left. "That explains them, you are her stepbrother."

Tony shrugged and tilted his head in a way that was very Flynn. "We don't like to make those kinds of distinctions in this family," he drawled teasingly.

"I'm going to kill all three of you," Katie promised. Her face was flushing red. "We're just friends. You do understand the word _friend_ right? I get that you have limited amounts of intelligence between your testosterone soaked minds right now, but simple vocabulary is not beneath you?"

"That is mildly creepy," Rusty had to admit, watching his usually bubbly and exuberant sister become very… Raydor. "However, this is the part where I am supposed to remind you that right up until the moment that we caught them making out at Christmas, the word _friends_ was heavily used by your parents."

"_Our_ parents," she corrected him with a scowl. "Rusty Beck…"

"Really?" He grinned at her. "I lived with your mom, by myself, for two years and I did a whole lot of things way worse than this. You do not scare me."

"He really did," Buzz agreed. "He was horrible that first year." Then he smiled at her and shrugged. "Your brothers aren't bothering me. It's a bit amusing, actually."

"We're amusing." Tony looked across him at Ricky. "Did you hear that?"

"I did." His head inclined. "I'm not sure I like being called _amusing_ when I'm attempting to defend my baby sister's honor."

"No, I don't think I like it either," Tony agreed.

"Oh my god," she moaned and buried her face in her hands. "I think I hate you both."

"You adore us both," Ricky reminded her.

"Hey Buzz," Andy waved him over where the rest of the squad was gathered around the patio table, save Sykes who'd already had other plans.

"I think you just got out ranked," Buzz pointed out, with a somewhat relieved expression. He leveled his hands on their shoulders, pulled his legs out of the pool and stood. "Excellent try, however. You do get points for technique and delivery."

Tony watched him walk away. "Well… damn. We didn't plan for intervention by paternal parental unit."

"Nope." Ricky sighed. "I thought for sure it would be Mom."

"It was." Rusty jerked his head toward where she was still talking to Tao's wife. "She was keeping an eye on you the whole time."

"And you just left us dangling there?" Tony shook his head. "Bad move, man."

"Very." Ricky agreed.

The step-brothers shared a look before they grabbed him. Katie squeaked as the water hit her from the splash they made upon leaping into the pool with him. "You two are awful," she kicked water at them. "You can't torture Buzz so you're going to go after Rusty. You should be asha—" She further squealed when one of them grabbed her and pulled her in with them. Katie came up spluttering and wiping hair out of her face. "Well, if this is how it's going to be…" She leapt onto Tony's back and pushed him under, far more agile in the water than she currently was on solid ground.

Buzz dropped into one of the chairs at the table and let out a small sigh. "Thank you," he stated, quite grateful.

"Oh…" Sanchez smirked at him. "That wasn't a rescue."

"Indeed." Gavin leaned forward. His eyes narrowed piercingly. "So tell me…"

Buzz looked skyward with a groan. "Oh man."

"Leave him alone." Andy shook his head. "I'm under strict orders that he is not to be interrogated, tormented or otherwise commented to about anything which may or may _not _be occurring with a certain blue-haired ballerina."

"_You_ are under orders," Provenza said. "The rest of us are not. Flynn, we're doing you a favor." He tapped Gavin's arm with the back of his hand. "Go for it."

Andy held his hands up and gave Buzz a sympathetic look. "Hey man, I tried."

"I think I preferred the brothers," he sighed.

"Now, now," Gavin stated. "We're simply curious. Don't look so forlorn. We'd just like to know when it is that you began _volunteering_ to spend time with a certain blue-haired ballerina out of a compunction of a less than altruistic nature."

"When did you start ba—er—dating the Captain's daughter," Julio translated for him, quickly amending his statement when Flynn glowered at him. He shrugged apologetically.

"When did you start dating Rios," Buzz shot back with a half-grin.

"This is not about me," Julio said.

"Yet that is a question we will return to at some later date," Gavin stated. "Back to the original. We're waiting. Tick-tock, tick-tock," he snapped his fingers at the tech.

"We're really just friends," he stated honestly "I promise. That's all. We have some similar interests, and a lot of Katie's school friends don't live here anymore. Everyone else is back in New York, she's just lonely for someone to spend time with who isn't a member of her family." To her brothers, he wouldn't have said anything. He had a feeling the Captain would never ask, but even if the others were just giving him a hard time, Buzz had no problem answering truthfully in front of Lieutenant Flynn. "I remembered what it was like for Rusty, when all he had was us, and he was surrounded by police officers all the time. Do I like her," Buzz shrugged. "Yes, but she's going through something right now that doesn't need to be complicated, so I would _never_," he said emphatically, "put her in a position that would have her feeling more vulnerable. Right now, we're just friends. That's all."

"That's all," Provenza said, tapping the tips of his fingers together. "That's all, he says. Now listen," he pointed a finger at Buzz. "The Captain's daughter—"

"Leave it." Flynn shook his head. "She is a big girl, and currently attempting to drown all three of her brothers. Somewhat successfully. Unless you'd like to be her next target, I'd let it go. Not to mention the fact that her mother, my wife, _your_ boss, is headed this way. Feel free to keep going if you want to have this conversation with her around, but I'd say the question has been suitably asked and answered. Thank you, Buzz," he nodded toward the younger man.

"I don't believe this." Provenza was shaking his head. "You've been whipped!" He threw up his hands in exasperation. "I knew it. I knew this was going to happen!"

"Whipped?" Buzz rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure that's the term that I would use. In fact, I'm not entirely certain that it's applicable here at all. The lieutenant has chosen to be respectful of the wishes expressed by someone that he both cares deeply for, and respects a great deal. I think that's something we should _all_ be respectful of." He pushed out of his seat and turned it toward the women as they joined them. "Ma'am," he offered it to Tao's wife, and held it while she sat. "Excuse me, I'm going to go and see if I can help even things out a bit. Rusty's gotten himself in trouble, _again_."

Sharon's eyes narrowed as he left the patio. "What did you do?" Her gaze swept the table and settled on her husband. "We discussed this."

He held his hands up. "I can say, honestly for once, I didn't do a thing. I am completely innocent."

While she studied him, Julio sat up straighter. "I can vouch for him, Ma'am. It was all Lieutenant Provenza and Gavin." He smiled brightly.

Gavin shrugged, unconcerned by having her glare leveled on him. "I simply supplied my more superior interrogation skills. Which is my right as her godfather," when Sharon rolled her eyes at his self-imposed title, he smirked. "Since you're not going to ask me what I learned, I will say, you've got nothing to worry about sweetie."

"They're just _friends_," Provenza stated, making a face. "As if we haven't heard that one before. But no, Flynn sat there and was completely useless the whole time. You can be proud, you took his man card. Even if he was to ever get it back, I'm not sure that we'd let him have it back."

"Gavin," Sharon slid an arm around her husband's shoulders as she leaned against his side. His arm came up to loop lazily around her waist. His thumb hooked one of the belt loops of her denim shorts, and his hang hung loosely against her hip. "Your interrogation skills need work. You've been in private practice for too long. Too many settlements, dear, otherwise the Lieutenant wouldn't be nearly so disappointed."

"Oh no," Gavin leaned back and crossed his legs. "That has nothing to do with what we did or did not find out. The attitude is about having us shut down. I believe the issue with our wonderfully cantankerous Lieutenant Provenza is the fact that the husband is so well trained."

"What I can't seem to get him to understand," Andy drawled, "is that it's all about self preservation. Just because my recliner is comfortable, doesn't mean I want to sleep in it all the time."

"He's been divorced for too long," Tao agreed.

"Really?" His wife inclined her head at him. "How is that?"

"Happy wife is a happy back," he explained with a smile.

Provenza nudged Julio's chair. "The benefits of being single. We sleep where we want."

Sanchez considered that for a moment. "I'd agree, but it's sort of cheap sounding. It makes us sound like dogs."

"Julio," Tao laughed. "You are—" His wife nudged him and he stopped. "Yes dear."

"I don't see you givin' Mike any grief," Flynn scowled at his partner.

"That's because he has been married forever. You're just pathetic," he shot back.

Andy shook his head and decided to let it go. That was not an argument that he was going to win. He'd rather spend his time doing other things, such as pulling his wife into his lap. "I"m starting to worry about his sanity a little bit. I mean, would you piss _you_ off?"

"Oh Andy," She sighed. "It concerns me that you're only _now_ worrying about his sanity. I've been worried for years," she said sweetly.

"Proximity," he replied. "I was confusing insanity with senility. I see how wrong I was now."

"Hm." Her lips pursed. Sharon thought about it. "Yes, I can see where the matter might have been a bit muddled. We'll have to keep a closer eye on him. He could wander off…"

"That would be bad," Flynn droned tonelessly.

"Go ahead, laugh it up." Provenza shook his head at them. "I'm going to remember this the next time you're actually wanting to complain _about _her. Don't come crying to me when the new wears off and the banshee sets in."

"If you're really worried about it," Sharon continued, head tilted in thought. "We could get him a private nurse. There are agencies for the care of elderly persons in his condition."

"Her name could be Helga," Andy agreed, while the others laughed.

Gavin unfolded his long body from the table. "On that note, I'm going to toddle off and try to think of things far less disturbing. I have plans this evening. Everyone, it's been lovely. It was very nice meeting you," he told Cathy.

"I'll walk you out." Sharon joined him after he'd said his goodbyes to the others.

Andy waited until they disappeared inside the house, then he grabbed a balled up napkin and threw it at his partner. "You're an ass."

"Ah, but I'm a lovable ass," he smirked.

Sanchez leaned toward him, and spoke slowly. His eyes were dancing with silent laughter. "Sir, I know it's hard to understand, but she loves Flynn. Not you." He leaned away quickly, laughing when the older man swiped at him.

"You're a disturbed man, Julio. Disturbed," Provenza shook his head at him.

"But I'm a lovable disturbed," he grinned widely.

"Before it gets any deeper out here, I think we're going to go too." Tao had exchanged a look with his wife, who nodded.

"Escape while you can," Andy nodded. He stood up and clapped Mike on the shoulder. "I'll go with you. We'll see if we can find my other half." When his partner snorted, he winked at Cathy and offered her his arm. "I'm sure she's out front planning her next shopping excursion."

"Next weekend actually," Cathy smiled at him. "She's still not happy with that back corner, I know a couple of nurseries that I think might have what she's looking for. We're going to check them out."

Andy exchanged a look with Mike. So it started. They were doomed. In that way that guys were always doomed when their wives started spending time together.

The party began to break up soon after. Andy gave his partner a ride home, because his partner _needed_ a ride home, with Rusty following in the Lieutenant's car. Tony and Ricky also had their own respective plans for the evening, the former had a date, while the latter was meeting his Raydor cousins at a club downtown.

Buzz and Sanchez managed to effectively kick Sharon out of her own kitchen, and took over the cleanup duty. They were only just wrapping it up when Flynn and Rusty returned.

"That's got it, ma'am." Julio wiped his hands dry and stepped out of the kitchen behind Buzz.

Sharon held a finger to her lips and nodded to the end of the sofa. Katie had fallen asleep while they'd been busy cleaning up. "Thank you both," she said quietly and stood. "Julio…" She gave him a pointed look. She pointed at the breathalyzer waiting on the bar.

He grinned. "Yes ma'am." He took it and blew into it, then turned it to show her. "I'm good."

"Thank you," she said again. Sharon followed both of them to the front door. "I'm glad that you both could come."

"Thank you, for having us," Buzz stated.

She gave him a considering look, for only a moment before it passed. Then she bid them both good night, and walked as they made their way down the drive way. If Sanchez gave Buzz a playful little shove, she pretended to ignore it.

When Andy and Rusty returned, the latter roused Katie and followed her upstairs. Andy found his wife back out on the patio, curled in one of the wide, adirondack chairs. The pool lights had been turned on, casting a glow across the yard as late afternoon turned toward early evening dusk.

He sank down in the chair beside hers and tipped his head back. "That's everyone gone then?"

"Mmhm." Her head rolled against the back of the chair. "Julio and Buzz took care of the kitchen before they left. They both get a raise," she declared.

"I don't think that's really allowed," he pointed out reasonably.

"Damn." She sighed. "Well, it's the thought that counts. We just won't tell them. Where's Rusty?"

"He took Katie upstairs," Andy turned his face toward the darkening sky and closed his eyes. "Then he was heading out. Movie with some friends."

"That's right," she had forgotten. "Hmm."

His eyes opened again and he glanced at her. "What?" He knew that sound.

"Well," she drawled. "It occurs to me that we are essentially all alone. Katie is exhausted, it's doubtful that she'll be out of her room again, and the others are gone."

"That's right." He closed his eyes again, but there was a smile tugging at his lips. She was up to something alright. "Peaceful, isn't it?"

"Mmhm." Sharon stood up and walked toward the pool. She toed out of her sandals and then glanced back to find him oblivious. Her shirt landed against his chest when she threw it at him. She wriggled out of her shorts next and tossed those at him too.

Andy groaned. She had at least worn a suit underneath, but for just a moment, his heart almost stopped. His head inclined. "Lights on or off?" The saucy look she tossed at him made him smile. It was going to be an _off_ kind of night. Life was good.


	6. Chapter 6

Family - Chapter 6

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

The holiday season was shaping up to be decidedly different from the previous year, for more than one reason. For one, there was a complete lack of police protection detail, and secondly it had only been the two of them last year. At Thanksgiving, life was still pretty up in the air. There was no Flynn, at least as far as their personal lives were concerned, and aside from phone calls and video conferences, Rusty had never laid eyes on Richard and Katherine Raydor - much less any of the rest of Sharon's family. He was also just a foster kid who's mom had skipped out on him, not once, but twice.

A year later he was a college student free to live his own life and the adopted son of a recently married woman with a very large family that was descending upon them for the long holiday weekend. At least in part. The family as a whole would be gathering at Christmas, as they did every year, at the Cavanagh's time share in Park City. Although it still remained to be seen if Sharon's side would be joining them. She wanted to take Rusty and Andy, but a couple of factors were still up in the air for them. Whether or not they'd have to work the holiday was a big factor, they wouldn't know until almost the last minute whether or not Major Crimes would have the holiday free. Then there was the state of Katie's health. They didn't know from one day to the next if she would feel up to making the trip. At present, her schedule indicated that she would be off the chemo for a week at Christmas, after finishing her final round.

The treatments were getting harder on her. Rusty reflected on that as he stepped into the living room and found her curled up beneath a blanket in the large recliner. Sharon was with her. He knew that she had taken the week off, ostensibly because they were hosting her parents for the holiday and through the weekend, but he also knew that the treatment on Monday had been the strongest yet. Two days later, she was only just starting to feel moderately better.

Rusty had come home directly after class. The university closed at noon for the holiday, and he knew that they were expecting Sharon's parents at some point after that. He eased into the living room and nodded at her. "Hey," he kept his voice down when he noticed that Katie was asleep.

"Hi honey," Sharon closed her book and smiled up at him. "So that's it, three whole days off, not including the weekend."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Then it's going to be crazy busy when I go back. Ricky says the first finals are brutal, but it won't be so bad next time. I guess everyone freaks out the first time, so I am fully prepared for a total meltdown." He walked into the kitchen and returned with a soda. "I've totally scoped out the best places to get drugs on campus, and if that doesn't work out, I know some guys."

Sharon glared at him. "That's not even funny, Rusty."

"Who's joking?" He grinned at her and dropped down onto the sofa. "I thought you could show me how to roll one out." He smirked deviously at her.

"You are a rotten child," she said, shaking her head.

"You knew that when you decided to keep me," he chirped. "Don't look surprised now."

"And you knew that I was perfectly capable of making your life miserable when you decided to stay," she drawled. "So watch it."

Rusty grinned at her. "How is she doing?"

Sharon sighed. "Better. It's been a rough couple of days. She'll be okay."

"Good." Rusty rested his chin in his hand. "Because if she barfs on Flynn's chair again, he's going to flip. The head might actually come off and spin around. We're talking total exorcist action, forget the stuff that she was spewing."

Her eyes narrowed while she studied her adopted son. "Rusty, is there some reason that you're attempting to test my mood," she asked at length.

"Provenza misses you." He smirked. "I got a text this morning. He even offered me ten bucks if I would bug the crap out of you for him. That's like, a thousand dollars in Provenza bucks. So he must like, _really_, be missing you. Naturally, I said I'd do it for free. Did it work?"

"It did actually," She rolled her eyes at him. "It's not me that he's missing. It's his having to do all the paperwork." It was Sharon's turn to smirk deviously. "Time sheets are due prior to the holiday, and I might have… left them for him to turn in. Along with a few other items."

"I thought it might be something like that," he laughed quietly. "You're just a little bit evil, you know that?"

"Hm. I do. It can be fun. The trick is choosing your moments wisely. For example, the Lieutenant contacted you rather than me. He understands that I've taken this time off to spend with my sick child, and is actually respectful enough to refrain from disturbing that. When I go back on Monday, it will be game on. Until then, he's going to suffer."

"Yeah, there's just one little problem with all your reasoning," Rusty pointed out. "He's going to make Flynn suffer too. Guilt by association, the association of being married to _you_."

"Oh god no," Sharon snorted at him. "He'd make Andy suffer with him anyway, it has nothing to do with me. It's just how they work."

"They're a little weird," Rusty admitted.

"Tell me about it." Sometimes she felt as though there were three people in her marriage, but to love Andy was to accept all of him, including his quirky friendships. Just as he had accepted hers. "Any plans for your break," she asked, changing the subject.

"None," Rusty decided he liked it that way. "I think I just want to hang out by the pool and do absolutely nothing." The nights and mornings were getting cooler, but the days were still pretty temperate. "I don't know. Now that I can go anywhere I want, I just kind of like being at home. Is that weird?"

"Normal." Her smile softened. "It isn't as though you've become a recluse. You go out with your friends. But you've also been working very hard, and it's normal to want to rest and relax, especially with finals right around the corner."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too, Sharon." He glanced at his watch. "When are your parents getting here?"

"In a couple of hours," she said. "Rusty, I know that I've asked a thousand times, but you really don't mind giving up your room for the weekend?"

"I really don't," He made a face at her. "I'm camping out in the living room, not in the backyard. It's not a problem." He paused for just a moment. "Just as long as you don't do something insane like go skinny dipping in the pool, I'll be fine."

"I don't know, the backyard is looking like a better option," She sniffed.

Rusty laughed as he got up. "Sharon, relax. I'm going to go up and get some stuff out of my room and finish getting it ready for your parents. You're being a little spastic."

"Try a lot," Katie mumbled against her mother's shoulder. She blinked her eyes open and sketched off a weak wave at her brother. "Seriously spastic. We're actually nearing the land of neuroticdom."

"Shush you. I will not be maligned by both of you at the same time." Sharon combed her fingers gently through her daughter's hair. Worries that it would fall out had so far, not come to fruition. It was, however, limp and stringy. Her daughter was pale and entirely too thin, and when she wriggled closer, Sharon made note that her doctors needed to adjust her thyroid medication again. It was hard to get it at the right dose with the fluctuations in her weight and the chemo regimen. She either ran lethargic and too warm, or too cold, but it was always difficult to tell which symptom was a result of which cause. She waited for Rusty to ascend the stairs before her gaze dropped to the girl curled up beside her. "Want to try some lunch?"

"No," Katie buried her face in the soft fleece of the blanket again. "I think I'll wait."

"You have to eat," she said gently. "It doesn't have to be a lot, but it needs to be something."

"I know," Katie sighed. "I'm just not hungry right now. I'll eat in a little bit. Right now I just want to sleep. I don't want to be a zombie when Gram and Grandpa get here."

"Okay baby," she continued to rub her scalp, but closed her eyes against the sudden sting of tears at her daughter's plaintive tone. "Go back to sleep. We'll just lay here a little longer."

"Hmm. Okay." Katie closed her eyes and snuggled closer.

When Patrick and Miranda Cavanagh arrived a few hours later, Katie was awake again. She had showered and changed, and that had given her a bit more color. Her hair had a bit of its previous, blue, luster back. While she had nibbled at an apple, she still hadn't eaten much else.

The Cavanagh's dark sedan was parked alongside Sharon's when Andy pulled into the drive much later. He had missed dinner, but his wife was, quite thankfully, very understanding. He ran a hand over his face before getting out of the car and walking toward the house. There were two things that he knew, he didn't like his partner in charge, and he _really_ missed his wife at work. Andy loosened his tie as he stepped into the house and dropped his keys in the tray on the table by the door. The lights in the lower level of the house were still on, and the hour was at least not _too_ late. When he had spoken to Sharon a couple of hours before, it was to tell her not to hold dinner for him, and with any luck he'd be home soon.

Andy shrugged out of his jacket and dropped it on the back of his recliner. He lay his badge, gun, and phone on the bar before glancing into the kitchen. "Hey babe."

"Out here," Sharon's voice filtered in from the open patio doors. She smiled when he stepped out onto the patio. "I see you made it. I just knew I was going to end up getting a call from Elliot."

"It was a very near thing." He walked over to shake her father's hand. "Sir, ma'am."

"I think we've had this conversation a few times already," Miranda told him. "It is Miranda or mom."

"Yes ma'am." After greeting them he turned to his wife. "Hi." He cupped the back of her head and leaned over to press a soft, chaste kiss to her lips. "I miss you," he said emphatically.

Sharon laughed. "Really?" She smirked happily up at him. "Can I get that in writing?"

"In triplicate if you want it." He folded himself into the chair beside hers. "Sweetheart, believe me, I'm not above begging."

She hummed. "I won't let it come to that, I promise."

She was smiling, and there was a lightness in her gaze that was indicative of the joy created by having her parents visit. Andy saw beyond that, however, to the drawn, frayed edges that she was carefully trying to hide. Beneath the makeup and the smiles, she was pale, and there were tired smudges beneath her eyes. It was evidence of the sleepless nights. She was thinner than he had known her to be, and it was all a matter of worry and fatigue. For the last two weeks he had been trying to get her to take the time off, time she had in abundance, to stay home with Katie. She resisted it, felt torn and guilty for leaving the team shorthanded and equally as torn and guilty for not being at home with her daughter. The holiday had presented the perfect opportunity to push past her stubbornness. She relented, finally, and as much as he missed her, he knew this was where she wanted to be, as much as it was where she _needed _to be.

He reached out and his fingers brushed her hand. "Where are the kids?"

Her chin moved into her hand and she smiled at him again. "Rusty went up to shower. Katie went up a few minutes ago."

His thumb swept the back of her hand. It was imperceptible, barely noticeable, but her voice hitched slightly when she spoke of her daughter. When her gaze immediately shifted, moving back to her parents, he knew it was to hide the darker gleam of concern that flickered across her face. Andy sighed quietly. For only a moment he felt like calling her on it, but that was a testament of his own frustration, and he stamped down on it. He turned his attention to her parents instead, relaxing marginally when she turned her hand over beneath his and their fingers laced together. "How was the drive down?"

"Not too bad," Patrick had exchanged a look with his wife. There was no one to blame but themselves, but they'd allowed themselves to be put off for too long. The atmosphere surrounding their daughter and son-in-law was entirely too strained. It was much different than they'd encountered only a couple of months ago when the couple drove up at the end of the summer. They should have come sooner. "Traffic wasn't horrible until we reached the city."

"Otherwise, we quite enjoyed it," Miranda agreed. "We've been admiring what you two have done with the place. As I understand it, Sharon was considering redoing the landscaping on the front, but was afraid you might throttle her in her sleep if she mentions the words landscape or remodel again anytime soon."

With her blue eyes sparkling, all mischief and amusement, he was reminded again that his wife was very much her mother's daughter. Beside him, he heard his wife's laugh. From the corner of his eye, he watched her relax again. Her hand squeezed his and he flashed a grin at his mother-in-law. "She was out of control for a while. I was beginning to think it was some odd form of revenge. I'm really not fond of contractors..."

"That'll teach him," Miranda laughed.

"I thought so!" Sharon glanced at him with a wide smile. "I just kept thinking to myself, oh, leave a wet towel on the floor will he? Let's see what we can do about painting the dining room..."

"Forget to unload the dishwasher?" Andy looked skyward, feigning a truly aggrieved state. "She had everything pulled out of the laundry room and completely redid the whole thing. Put off mowing the lawn for a couple of weeks? I come home and there is a very large hole in the ground."

"Now Sharon," Patrick shook his head at his daughter. There was a gleam in his eyes. "The man works hard all day. He should be able to walk in his front door and not worry about having a bunch of strange men running around the house."

Her lips pressed tightly together. Sharon's voice hitched. "Then I suppose now is a bad time to mention that I want new cabinets in the kitchen?"

Andy gave her a near desperate look. "Can't I just _build_ you a house? I have an idea... you go find a spot. We'll build it how you want it, you can deal with the contractors and just let me know when it's time to move in."

She pouted at him. "But I like this one."

He looked skyward and sighed. "Fine." Andy waved a hand at her. "Get the cabinets."

"Amazing isn't it," Miranda told her husband. "She's been doing the same thing since she was about six months old to get exactly what she wants... and it's _still_ working."

Patrick was laughing. "At some point, son, you're going to have to learn how to say no."

"Yeah?" Andy smirked at him. "How has that worked for you?"

"I didn't put a timestamp on it," he pointed out with a grin. "When I get it figured out, I'll be sure to pass it on."

"Now Patrick," Miranda smirked. "No meddling."

"Honey, that's not meddling," he stated. "That's helping a man out when he truly needs it." Patrick braced his hands on the arms of his chair. "Now, as much fun as this is, this old man is off to find a place to lay these old bones down. It's gotten late on us."

Miranda glanced at her watch. "Yes, and I'd like to be up early. Breakfast will be my treat."

"Mom," Sharon was already shaking her head. "You don't need to do—"

"You'll not argue with me, Sharon Flynn," she stated firmly.

"Yes ma'am." She rose from her seat when her parents did. "Good night, mom."

"Good night, honey." If she held her daughter a little longer than was necessary, neither of them gave it any mind.

Patrick lay a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, then accepted the kiss that was pressed to his cheek. "Good night, Sharon. Andy."

"Patrick, Miranda." He lay his hands on Sharon's shoulders as her parents moved in to the house through the open patio doors. Rusty had appeared and was ensconced on the sofa with his laptop. Andy tugged his wife back and kissed the back of her head. "Okay?"

With a hum and a shrug she turned and slipped her arms around his waist. She tipped her head back to offer a warm smile. "Much better now." He cupped her head in his large hands and placed a kiss to her brow, then the tip of her nose before tucking her against him. So simple a thing, but it was what she had needed, his arms to hold her. "Did you eat?" She asked quietly. "I put something aside for you."

"No, I came straight home," he admitted. His hands moved up and down her back and into her hair.

Her lips curved upward. Sharon lifted her head again, but stayed in the circle of his arms. "How did things turn out?"

Andy sighed. "Well, unless there are any major breaks, we're going to pick it up again on Monday. Taylor didn't want to fork out overtime _and_ holiday pay when we've barely got anything to go on right now. The on-call Robbery-Homicide team will handle anything else that comes up, unless of course… well, you know."

"I know," she nodded. Anything they couldn't handle, or that which was deemed too important by Taylor or Pope would be sent to them, and they'd be called in, holiday weekend or no. "Let's not borrow trouble. You're here now." She took his arm and tugged him with her toward the inside.

"Hey kid." Andy ruffled his hair with a smirk as they walked past the sofa. "So, I hear you got offered a little side job today."

Rusty snickered. "Well, I didn't want anyone to have to see a grown Provenza cry, and so close to the holidays too. It was all in the spirit of giving."

"Yeah? How did it go?" Andy smirked knowingly.

"I was amused by the attempt," Sharon said. "A little touched by the sentiment. I'm considering getting him something. Since he's missed me so."

Andy shook his head. "Just let me not be around, okay? I know that look, and it's never a good thing." Her evil chuckle followed her into the kitchen. "At least she can't send us to anger management and sensitivity training anymore," he muttered as he followed her.

"Wanna bet?" Sharon smirked as she opened the oven and pulled the covered plate from inside. She set it on the table while Andy poured himself a glass of iced tea.

"You're an evil woman." He told her. "Just keep in mind, I have to come home to you after those classes."

"Oh, it isn't you that I would send," her eyes glittered.

"By all means then," he waved a hand at her. "Carry on."

Although she chuckled, Sharon eased into a chair across from him. "What did he do?"

"What didn't he do?" Andy shook his head. "Let's not worry about it. Talking about Provenza is not how I want to spend my evening with you."

"Hmm." She rested her chin in her hand and smiled at him. "Good answer." The corners of her mouth twitched. "Very good answer. For that, I am willing to forgo the new cabinets."

Andy grinned. "Well, never let it said that I can't be taught."

"Now see," Katie wandered into the kitchen. "It's these kinds of things that make it hard to keep an appetite. How is a girl supposed to eat with the two of you going all googly-eyed at each other all the time."

The lines around her eyes became deeper. Sharon glanced at him, and then away. There it was again, that flicker of worry that she had attempted to hide earlier. When her lips pursed and her head tilted, Andy's eyes narrowed. He leaned back in his seat and studied his stepdaughter. "You know, I felt that way earlier. While I was trying to have lunch, and Buzz was making _googly-eyes _at the text messages that he was getting." Andy watched her make a circuit of the kitchen and finally get herself a bottled water. "Turns out, your mother is trying to fatten me up again. Come take some of this off my hands." He slid the plate toward her.

"Maybe in—" Katie looked at him and stopped. Her mother she could put off. She hadn't hit that wall yet of how far she was willing to bend. Katie truly didn't have much of an appetite, and her stomach clenched painfully at the though of putting food in it. The hard look she was getting from her stepfather, however, reminded her that he didn't have her mother's patience. Katie drew a breath and walked over to take a seat.

Sharon tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as she stood and retrieved a second plate and silverware for her daughter. Afterward, she stepped back behind Katie and pressed her fingers to her lips. She smiled gratefully at him. "I'm going to go and run a bath," she said. "It's been a long day." Sharon drew away from them and made her way up the stairs.

"She's freaking out a little bit," Katie said quietly. "If you want to go up there, I promise to eat. You don't have to babysit me."

"Are you kidding?" Andy drew his plate back toward him after transferring half to Katie. "I worked all day. I'm starving." He picked up his fork again. "Eat," he instructed.

"Aye, aye." She grinned and speared a piece of steamed broccoli.

Silence descended on them. Andy ate in silence, while keeping one eye on his stepdaughter. "She worries," he said finally. "It's her job. But you're right, you don't need a babysitter. You've got 'em anyway. We're tryin' here kid, not to push too hard, but it ain't easy."

"I know." Katie pushed the food around on her plate. She chewed on the corner of her lip. "It's making me crazy too. I just want to go back to the way things were."

He glanced up at her and his jaw clenched. His chest constricted. So much like her mother, right down to the way her gaze flickered toward him through her lashes and how her voice hitched, growing deeper with emotion. "Yeah," he said softly, "I know. Going back isn't always possible. Sometimes, you just gotta push through." When she looked up at him again, green eyes bright with glistening tears, Andy shook his head. "Give me that." He took her plate, and his, and moved to the sink with them. "I think we can do better than this."

"What do you mean?" She turned in her chair to watch him, and drew her legs up, folding them beneath her, indian style. "Andy?"

"You'll see." He opened the freezer and looked for a moment, moving items aside. Then he reached in, all the way to the back, and came out with a carton of ice cream he had hidden. From the fridge, he took a container of strawberries, and the milk. "Do _not_ tell your mother," he warned, even as he took down the blender.

Katie laughed. "Dessert for dinner, are you kidding me? My lips are sealed!" She watched him scoop ice cream in to the blender, and then toss in the strawberries and milk.

When the sound of the blender brought Rusty into the kitchen, Andy held a finger to his lips and took down a third glass. A few minutes later, he was filling them with strawberry milkshakes.

Rusty watched him hide the ice cream again and laughed. "She totally already found that, you know that right?"

"Yep." He smirked. "Just like I found the chips she's got hidden in the back of the cabinet. Don't ask."

"You guys are weird," Rusty wandered out of the kitchen again, this time with his shake.

Andy just shrugged. He put the shake in front of Katie and tilted his head. "Better?"

"Way." She smiled brightly up at him. "Thanks."

"It's what I do." He reclaimed his seat.

"Good job," she said sincerely.

"Thank you." He pursed his lips. "Now if you could just get your mother to quit remodeling the house…"

The giggling filtered up the stairs. Sharon eased the bedroom door open and listened. She could only barely make out the familiar timber of Andy's voice between rounds of laughter. She leaned her head against the door frame and smiled. She hummed quietly and shook her head. "That man," she whispered. After another moment, she stepped back inside and pressed the door closed. She would leave Katie in Andy's very capable hands. Already she could feel some of the weight lifting off her shoulders…

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Katie rested her chin in her hand and regarded her stepfather. Their milkshakes were long since finished. Rusty was watching a movie in the living room, but Katie and Andy had remained in the kitchen.

Andy arched a brow at her. "Do your worst." He leaned forward in his seat and rested his arms against the table, hands clasped loosely.

"You moved pretty quick with mom. Did you ever _feel_ like it was moving fast?" She tilted her head at him, trying not to laugh when his lips pursed. "You've said that you knew mom was a packaged deal, but I'm afraid it was a pretty big package."

"Nope." His dark eyes sparkled. "I was worried that if I didn't hurry up, she'd come to her senses."

Katie giggled. "You've said that before."

"It's true. I was terrified that she was going to wake up and realize that I was just some…. moron chasing a skirt that was way out of my league, and still is." He shrugged. "So far, so good. It's all the remodeling," He gestured at the house. "The paint fumes keep her confused. When she runs out of projects, I'm screwed."

"You don't really believe that?" She stared at him incredulously. "Mom is nuts about you. I can't remember when she's ever been happy, not like this. _Andy_."

He shook his head. "You know, you're more like her than you think." Andy tapped his fingers against the table. "I know I'm lucky. I screwed up my life in more ways than I can count, and coming back from that… it's still a struggle. But you don't think about yesterday, and you don't think about tomorrow. Think about today. Don't worry about fast or slow, worry about right now."

"Right now kind of sucks," she admitted in a small voice. She chewed on the corner of her lip again and looked up at him through her lashes. "I want it to be tomorrow."

"I know." He stood up and rounded the table. He cupped her chin and smiled down at her. "Tell you what, let your mom worry about you. I'll worry about her. You can think about tomorrow if you need to. But don't forget to think about _now_ too. Deal?"

She gave him a warm, soft smile. "Deal." Her small hand curled around his upper arm. "Who worries about you, Andy-shaped-dad?"

"That's the upside to a pretty big package." He tugged playfully on a lock of blue hair. "It just means we've got all the angles covered. Okay?"

"Yeah." She unfolded from the chair, stiff from having sat on one position too long.

"Going up?" He nodded his head toward the stairs.

"Not yet. I slept most of the day. I think I'll check out the movie." She winked. "Torment the _baby brother_. I've been getting a little lax. His ego is out of control again."

"I've noticed that." Andy flipped off the lights, gathered his badge, gun and phone from the bar. "Don't stay up too late," he told them both, and then pointed his phone at Katie. "I expect you to get that situation under control," he said, gesturing at Rusty.

"Yes sir!" She sketched off a sloppy salute. She watched him disappear up the stairs and then flopped down beside Rusty.

He squinted at her, suspicious. "Yes?"

"They've gone to bed," She pointed out unnecessarily. "Did you download it?"

"I did." He smirked. "You want to watch it?"

"Is Bruce Willis bald, sexy, and waiting for me to find him?" She made a face at her brother.

"You are disturbed," he told her. "You do get that, right?"

"I have _so much_ to teach you," she sighed.

"Please don't." Rusty pointed the remote at the AppleTV box and queued up the first season of _Game of Thrones_ for her. It had not appealed to either of them previously, but they had caught a few episodes quite by accident, late at night while Katie was unable to sleep and Rusty was studying. Rusty did not get dancing. Katie was hopeless at chess. _This_ they could share. When she laid down with her feet tucked under his leg, he sighed. _"__Girls_," he muttered.

Upstairs, Andy found the bedroom lights dimmed. The lamp on his side of the bed illuminated his path from the door to the bathroom. He paused at the dresser only long enough to get rid of his gear before sliding quietly into the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed. When he eased in to bed several minutes later, he found his wife not quite as sleep as previously believed. She rolled toward him and curled against his side. "Hey." He pushed his fingers into her hair to rub the back of her head.

"Hmm." She draped an arm across his middle and wriggled closer. "I love you."

He pressed his lips against the side of her head. "I love you. Sleep, Sharon." He felt her relax against him, and let his hand drift to rub her back. When he glanced down, he could just make out the color of his favorite Dodgers t-shirt. Andy smiled. It looked better on her. He continued to slowly rub her back, and occasionally his hand would move in to her hair, fingers gentle against her scalp, until he felt her grow completely slack against him. It was only then that he allowed himself to relax.

The following morning Andy went out early for a meeting, and on his way home, he had three calls from his wife with things that had not made it on to a grocery list and were needed. "You have no idea how much I actually love you, that I'm here right now, and not in a cell." Andy dropped the plastic bag containing the items his wife had forgotten to buy prior to the holiday on the counter and gave her an aggrieved look. When she laughed, he shook his head. "Sure, go ahead, laugh at my pain. Holiday shoppers are brutal. I couldn't even find a good reason to pull my gun out. There I was, just another poor husband, whose wife forgot the marshmallows for the yams." As he passed her, his hand landed lightly across her backside, making her laugh again. "You owe me," he told her.

"Next time, I'll make Rusty go," she cooed sympathetically. "Poor Andy. Did you get everything?" She leaned past him to open the bag.

"Yeah," He huffed another exasperated sigh. "After two stores, because it is actually Thanksgiving, and the shelves are getting a bit bare, and there was no way in hell I was going out again."

Her lips curved in to a smile. "Okay, you made your point. You are tormented beyond all reason to be married to such a horribly forgetful person. I'll make it up to you later."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned his hip against the counter and regarded her with a half grin. "So sending me out into this insanity should rate the red one, I think."

"You were already out in this insanity," Sharon pointed out. "The blue one."

He pouted at her. "Two stores."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh alright. You big baby."

He moved behind her and curled an arm around her waist. His head bent and his lips found her neck, above the collar of her light sweater. Andy settled a hand against her hip, the other found the hem of her sweater and lifted it. His fingers danced across the smooth expanse of soft skin above the waist of her jeans. When she leaned into him with a sigh, a grin curved his lips. A throat being cleared was enough to draw his attention away from the graceful column of her neck. Andy lifted his head and found his father-in-law striding across the kitchen to refill his coffee cup. "At least it wasn't Rusty this time."

Sharon laughed and pushed him away from her. "If you're not going to help me, go find somewhere to sit and behave yourself."

He held up his hands and moved around the trolley pulled into the center of the kitchen to see what all she had laid out. "I'm helping, I'm helping."

"Dad, can I get you anything else?" Sharon's attention shifted to her father.

"No, just getting a refill." He smirked as he stirred in cream and sugar. "I need the added fuel, Rusty's gone to bring down the chess board. This time…"

"He's been practicing," She warned.

"So have I." Patrick winked at her and wandered out of the kitchen again.

Sharon exchanged a look with her husband. They both shook their heads before turning their attention back to dinner preparation. "Nicole called, she and Jake will be here with the boys later."

Andy frowned. "I thought they were driving down to see his folks after they left her mom's."

"Jake's sister just had a baby, so his parents decided to drive up to Bakersfield to spend the holiday with her. Apparently at the idea of having two young boys running around her house all day, Amanda began to twitch. She told Nicole that she and Tom just couldn't break their plans for the evening… so…"

"We get them for Thanksgiving _and_ Christmas, and Amanda did it to herself." Andy smirked happily. His daughter had planned to split the two holidays between her parents, so as to keep the peace. "I love it when a plan comes together… and she can't pin it on me."

"Exactly." Sharon smiled. "So naturally when Nicole called this morning and just let it slip that she'd be at home this evening… I _had_ to invite her."

"Naturally." Andy shook his head. "I love how that wicked mind of yours works."

"Hmm… Well, after talking to Nicole, I might have called Tony and extended the same invitation." Her eyes glittered deviously. "He's working tonight, but he'll swing by before he goes on shift and have something to eat."

"I knew you were going to be trouble." He shook the potato peeler he held at her. "The first time you chewed me out for brawling with a suspect, I just knew it…"

Her lips pressed together, but she continued to chuckle. "Yes, and twenty years later, how _is_ that working out for you, Lieutenant?"

"I like trouble." He winked at her. "Especially when it struts around on those little, black hee—" He laughed when the dishtowel glanced off his shoulder.

"Peel," she ordered with a smirk.

"Bossy witch," he muttered playfully, but went back to work. Andy glanced up at her and found the corners of her eyes crinkled with amusement, and laughter dancing in her green eyes. He grinned and shook his head. Trouble had worked out for him just fine.

Well after dinner had been served and consumed, Ricky and Jake had taken the boys out back to work off their excess energy on the jungle gym at the far side of the yard, beyond the pool. Andy and Rusty finished cleaning up the kitchen, and found Sharon and Katie once again ensconced in his recliner with a blanket - his stepdaughter's energy reserves finally spent. Miranda and Nicole had moved out to the patio, chatting quietly while they watched over the boys.

Andy was brewing another pot of coffee when his father-in-law appeared beside him. "She wore herself out pretending to be okay for her grandmother. She frets you know," Patrick stated.

"That's what I hear." He took down an extra mug and offered it to the older man. "It's been a rough few weeks, but they're doing okay," he said, including his wife in that.

"Yes," he nodded slowly. "She's willful, gets it from her mother. Stubborn, gets that from the Cavanaghs. You can be patient, but when they dig their heels in - and they _will_ dig their heels in, you're going to have to dig yours in deeper."

Andy chuckled. "Yes, believe me, I know." He turned to lean back against the counter with his cup. He could just see beyond the frame of the kitchen door, his wife and stepdaughter curled together in his chair. "Thing is, I'm pretty damned stubborn myself. I don't like to give in."

It was Patrick's turn to chuckle and nod. "Good thing too. Girl needs someone to fight with," he said of his daughter. "Can't let her have her way too often."

"Ah, well, we're in luck." Andy lifted his cup. "I always did like getting scrappy with that one."

"So the story goes." Patrick had heard quite a few of them since the first time he'd met this man his daughter loved. "Miranda and I are heading out to Park City in a couple of weeks. You'll keep an eye on my girls?"

Andy's chest tightened. He nodded once. "Yes sir." The jury had been out on him, he knew, until that moment.

"Good, that's good." Patrick nodded. "I'm going to see what the boys have gotten up to. We'll get the little ones tossing around a ball yet."

"Good luck," Andy chuckled. "They like to twirl."

"So did Katie," Patrick winked at him. "You should see her play football. That girl can be mean."

Andy wandered out behind him to lean against the open patio doors. He shoved a hand into the pocket of his jeans, lifted his cup to his mouth with the other. He glanced over when someone joined him in the doorway. "Hey kid."

Rusty had both hands shoved into his pockets. "Weird, yeah? Last year was… different."

"Yeah." He nodded slowly. He'd been alone, hoping for the chance to see his kids. He remembered ending up at a diner with Provenza, the both of them grousing about the nature of the holiday and what a waste it was. "I think different covers it."

"She wouldn't let her kids come last year. It was just us," Rusty said, then his nose wrinkled. "Us and the guards."

Andy chuckled quietly. "Still not missing those guys huh?"

"Not so much." Rusty smirked. "So… what about you? Miss it? The rest, I mean. This used to be a nice, quiet place."

It was Andy's turn to smirk. "Not so much." His brow arched. "What about you, kid," he parroted back. "Used to be a nice, quiet, small little condo downtown."

His eyes darkened, briefly, as he thought about the condo. But thoughts of that reminded him of why they'd left it. At least at first. Before all that, it was just a peaceful place, the first real home he had. "Sometimes," he admitted. "When it gets really crazy around here I think about what it used to be like when it was just us. But for the most part, not really."

"That's pretty normal," Andy told him. "Given anymore thought to next semester?" The kid had been working on the decision of whether or not to move into the dorm, or continue living at home while he attended school.

"I'm going to stay around here," Rusty said. He slanted a look at Flynn and shrugged. "She frets, you know?"

"I know." Andy slanted a look back at him and they both grinned. "We can't have that."

"Nope." Rusty leaned against the opposite side of the door. "She'll get all spastic, start rearranging the house, start yelling at people at work. It's better this way, trust me."

"You're probably right," he said, suppressing the urge to smirk. He slanted a look at the kid again and shook his head. He wasn't ready to leave yet, they'd suspected as much. It was just as well, they weren't ready either. He still needed looking after. So they told themselves. When little Devon called to him, Rusty moved out into the yard with the others. Andy remained where he was, keeping silent vigil.


	7. Chapter 7

Family - Chapter 7

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

By early December temperatures were cooling. Plans for the Christmas holidays were still tentative pending work schedules for Major Crimes. Katie had been hospitalized for a severe bout of dehydration, only adding to the stress the family was undergoing throughout the course of her treatment. She was released after three days, but her reactions to the chemo treatments were becoming more severe. She was now being hospitalized overnight for each one. With Rusty out of school for the winter break, he was providing a much needed extra set of hands.

At present, he and Katie were watching a movie. She was wrapped in a blanket at one end of the sofa, curled around a pillow and only half paying attention. Most of her time was spent dozing. A knock at the front door drew his attention and had him rising. "I've got it," he told her when she stirred. Habit born from the incident with the letters had him palming his cell phone as he looked through the peephole to see who was knocking. Rusty rolled his eyes at the sight of Buzz on their doorstep.

"Really?" He pulled the door open and gave him a look. "You get she's like, sick right? What kind of guy wants to date a—"

"Rusty." Buzz shook his head slowly. "Where is your sister?"

Something in his slightly drawn appearance had Rusty shifting uncomfortably. He blinked, even as his stomach knotted. His chest tightened. "She's in here," he gestured toward the living room. "What's going on?"

"We should get your sister," Buzz said grimly. "We need to head over to the hospital."

Rusty took shallow breaths and nodded. "Which one?" It wasn't really a concern he'd had for a while. There was a time, right after Sharon was attacked at the condo, that he'd worried all the time about her getting hurt again, this time at work. He wasn't sure when, but some time later, he started to worry that it might be both of them. When it didn't happen, and the status quo seemed to return, he let it slip to the back of his mind.

Buzz drew a breath. "Lieutenant Flynn."

He didn't elaborate, and Rusty didn't question him further. That was enough. He turned and walked with Buzz toward the living room. "Katie." Rusty reached down and shook her foot to wake her, noting that she was dozing again. "We have to go."

"Hmm?" She lifted her head and ran a hand over her hair. It was brown again. Her grandmother liked to do Christmas pictures, and without needing it hinted at, she had returned her hair to its natural color. "S'going on," she slurred. When she spotted Buzz, she sat up. "Hey. Did I forget we were—"

"No." He smiled warmly at her. "Your mom sent me. She wants me to drive you and Buzz across town." He knelt in front of the sofa and lay a hand on her knee. "Lieutenant Flynn has been injured. He was taken to Cedars."

Her face lost what little color it had, but Katie sat up and shook off her blanket. "What happened?" She glanced at Rusty, then leveled a hand on Buzz's shoulder and stood from the sofa. She wavered a moment, but he steadied her.

"I'm not clear on all the details. I was at the station." Buzz rose with her and took her hand. "The team was rounding up a person of interest in our case. He wasn't a suspect, just a possible witness. I don't really know what happened, but Lieutenant Tao radioed in a shots fired, and while the Captain was trying to gather details on what happened at the scene, Detective Sanchez returned to the station to pick her up. I'm sorry," he said. "I wish I knew more than that. I wasn't with them when he spoke to the Captain, she didn't say much when she sent for you."

Buzz looked at him and Rusty rubbed his palms against his jeans. If they were just following up on a lead, he wouldn't be wearing a vest. None of them would. If Sharon wasn't with them, then it really was just routine. "I'll get your jacket and shoes," Rusty turned and jogged quickly up the stairs. His heart was thudding painfully against the wall of his chest.

Katie chewed on the corner of her lip. "What about my brother? Ricky, I mean. Has anyone called him?"

"He was working tonight," Buzz nodded. "He's been told. I'm sure he's already there."

She nodded slowly while they waited for Rusty. "Buzz… she just found him." Then she shook her head, because that was so selfish. "I'm sorry. You've been with the squad a long time. You should be there, not playing babysitter."

He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shrugged. "I volunteered. I just didn't want Rusty to give me any crap."

Katie gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Here." Rusty reappeared, carrying her shoes and jacket, he'd already pulled his on. He thrust them at her and walked over to grab his phone.

They rode in silence across town to the hospital. When they arrived, Buzz led them up to the third floor waiting room, where he'd been told the team would be waiting. Rusty looked around, heart sinking at all the grim, drawn faces. He didn't see Sharon anywhere, but he did spot Lieutenant Provenza, sitting quietly and staring straight ahead. Sanchez was leaning against the wall nearby. The Detective nodded silently when he spotted them. Another figure had Rusty's eyes widening and his heart sinking further. "Brenda?"

The blonde, seated with her husband and speaking quietly with Lieutenant Tao, glanced and offered a small smile. "Rusty. Goodness!" She stood up and walked toward him. "I almost wouldn't have recognized you."

When she hugged him, Rusty felt almost sick. Not because Brenda was hugging him, but because he just knew that she wouldn't be there if it wasn't bad. Really bad. "Is he dead?"

"What?" She drew back, eyes wide. "No, no of course not!" Brenda gripped his upper arms and tried to smile a little more reassuringly. "It's pretty bad, Rusty, and they're going to take him up to surgery in just a bit. The Captain is back with him right now, but I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine. Now…" She stepped back. "Come on over here and sit right down, I don't want you getting all worked up. Next thing I know, I'll have _that woman_ all over me for upsettin' you."

"Rusty." Provenza was on his feet. "Come on, sit down." He waved the boy over to him, and maneuvered him into a chair.

Katie hadn't moved much beyond Buzz. The two of them walked over to join the older Lieutenant and Sanchez. "What happened," she asked, needing to know.

"He's an idiot," Provenza stated, without much heat. "He's doing this to me on purpose. He and I are going to have words this time." He huffed and reclaimed his own seat.

"We were checking out a witness," Sanchez stated. "Turns out our witness is our suspect. He freaked out, pulled a gun. Before we could take him down, he got off a shot. The Lieutenant caught it in the shoulder, here…" he pointed to the right side, just above the pectoral muscles.

"As if that wasn't bad enough, the idiot went and had a heart attack in the ambulance on the way here." Provenza groused. "The bullet didn't hit anything major, they'll have to go in and do some repair work, the doctors said. But now the fool has to have a stint, and he's not going to be working for god knows how long, and he's left me to put up with that witch all by myself. He's done it on purpose!"

"Lieutenant." Katie scowled at him. Her green eyes narrowed. "I understand that you're upset about your friend, but please remember, that _witch_ is my mother. She is also your friend's _wife_, and as upset as you must be right now, I'm sure she's feeling quite a bit worse. So please do my brother and I a favor and shut your _wide gaping hole_." She tossed her hair and turned, eyes scanning the room. "Which way?"

Sanchez blinked, then he pointed toward the double doors leading back toward the trauma unit. He watched her march off without saying another word. He shook his head and looked at the others. "Wow."

Provenza ran his hands into his hair. "My god, there's two of them!"

"Mmhm." Rusty was nodding slowly. He looked up at Buzz. "Still interested?"

He sighed. "Rusty."

"Just saying." The boy leaned back and slumped in his chair, letting his head fall against the back. "So he's going to be okay?"

Sanchez nodded. "More or less."

Rusty frowned. "What does that mean?"

The Detective gave him a small grin. "The Captain was really pissed." He pointed at Provenza. "That was nothing. You should have heard _her_."

"I'm sure he's getting an earful right now," Provenza stated.

Katie found the small room that her stepfather was being kept in prior to being taken upstairs. She stepped quietly into it and scanned the room. As far as she was concerned, they'd all spent entirely too much time in clinics, hospitals and doctors offices lately. Her mother was seated on the edge of the bed, speaking quietly when she entered. Her stepfather was laying, partially reclined, injured arm in a sling and an oxygen cannula stretched across his face. There were IVs and monitors surrounding the bed. It was rather surreal.

"Mom?" She walked around the bed to join her mother. More surreal was the pale, drawn look on her mother's face. Her hair was pulled back. That morning's makeup was mostly gone, and her eyes were still red and slightly moist.

"He's okay," she rose from the bed to wrap an arm around her daughter. "The bonehead got lucky."

"_Mom_." Katie pulled a face.

"That's not even the worst of it kid," Andy said quietly. "Five minutes ago, you might have heard a few words even I didn't know." He shifted on the bed and grimaced. His shoulder hurt like hell and the nitro patch they'd put on him was giving him a hell of a headache. "Your mom's a little upset with me at the moment."

"I'm not upset _with you_," Sharon rolled her eyes at him. "But we are going to discuss proper tactical response as soon as you're well enough."

At his stepdaughter's confused look, he sighed. "I forgot to duck."

She chewed the corner of her lip, but smiled at him. "They said you had a heart attack?"

"Nah," he waved his uninjured hand. "Just a little bit of chest pain in the bus. Nothing to worry about, baby."

"I didn't see Nicole and Ricky outside," Katie told her mother.

"I sent Ricky and Tony to get Nicole," Sharon replied. She rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's arm. "They'll be here soon."

"Now I'm in for it," Andy groaned teasingly. "Just what I need, the three of you ganging up on me."

"There's six of us," Katie reminded him with a smirk. "Five kids and a wife, you're pretty screwed, dad."

Sharon and Andy shared a look. She tilted her head at him and smiled. A knock at the door drew their attention. A nurse and two orderlies stepped into the room. "Already?"

"The O.R. is ready for him," the nurse said. "We're going to take him up now."

Her arm tightened around Katie for a moment. "Okay." She took a deep breath and nodded. Sharon let go of Katie and moved back to the bed. She bent over the side and cupped his face. "I'll see you soon," she said softly.

"You can count on it." He slipped his hand into the thick curtain of her hair and drew her down for a kiss. "I love you," he mumbled against her mouth. "Flying monkeys," he said, reminding her what it would take to keep him away.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said thickly. Her jaw clenched and she kissed him again, quickly. "I love you," she whispered against his ear, and drew away before she couldn't.

Katie wrapped her arms around her mom and rested her chin against her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

Andy nodded as he leaned back. "That's my girl." He waved the guys at the door into the room. "Let's roll."

They stood aside and waited until his gurney was moved out. They stood silently, until Sharon drew a breath and stepped away. "You left Rusty with the team?"

"Lieutenant Provenza and Detective Sanchez were keeping an eye on him. Buzz stayed with him too…" She cringed. "I got a little upset with the Lieutenant. He was being…"

"Yes, I know." Sharon managed a small smile. "If their places were reversed, Andy would be doing the same thing. It's just… how they are. They've been together a long time. Honey, we're old."

"Ancient even." Katie smiled. "Should we go back? I think Rusty is going to have a melt down if he doesn't see you soon."

"They'd take care of him, but yes, we'd best." She took another moment to close her eyes and center herself. Finally, she nodded and expelled a deep sigh. "Let's go."

"Sharon." Rusty was on his feet and hurrying toward them the moment they appeared.

"Rusty, it's okay. They've taken him up to sur—" When he hugged her, without prompting, and so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe, she almost started crying again. "Oh Rusty, it's… he's going to be okay. They just took him up to surgery."

"He was _shot_," Rusty said emphatically. "How is that, in any way, even remotely _okay_?" He drew back and stared at her, eyes wide. "And then he had a _heart attack_?"

"It wasn't a heart attack," Sharon said gently. "The paramedics noticed some abnormal activity on the monitors on the way to the hospital. The doctors ran an EKG when he got here, and it was abnormal too. After they got him stabilized, they did some more tests and found a clot in one of the small coronary arteries. They're going to fix it." She ran her hands down his arms. "Rusty, breathe."

He scowled at her instead. "Katie breaks her leg and we find out she's got cancer. Flynn gets shot and we find out he _could_ have had a heart attack. Really Sharon? What the hell?"

"We're just lucky, I guess," Katie shrugged.

Rusty scoffed at her. "Are we ever going to be normal?"

Sharon folded her arms over her chest. "Rusty… It's been a hell of a year, I know. Someday soon, it's going to settle down, I promise."

"Are you like, kidding me right now?" He shook his head at her. "Compared to serial killers this is pretty settled down. I'm just wondering when we can stop hanging out in hospitals. Lieutenant Provenza is starting to twitch."

Her lips pressed together. "Yes, I suppose he is getting a bit _on_ for these kinds of shenanigans. Why don't you go keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, sure," He snorted. Rusty tilted his head at her. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Mmhm." She nodded, and managed a warm smile.

It wasn't a yes. He knew that she resorted to the whole, misdirected positive response when she didn't want to lie to him, but couldn't tell him the truth either. "Right." He didn't believe her, and made that clear. "Is there like, anyone else we should call?"

"It's all handled," she assured him. "Everyone who needs to be is on their way. Andy didn't want me to worry anyone else."

Rusty watched the glimmer of emotion in her eyes and smirked. "He didn't want _you_ to worry them…"

Katie's brows lifted. "Ricky?"

"Will make some calls when he gets back with Nicole," Sharon told them. "Let's go sit down." She directed both of her children back toward the group gathered at the other side of the waiting room. She studied her people for a moment and then decided the hell with it, tonight she was the wife. Tomorrow she would be their Captain again. Tonight, Andy needed the wife.

While Sharon was filling them in on Andy's condition, the boys returned with her stepdaughter in tow. Nicole looked as drawn and frightened as her own children had been. Andy's son and daughter were soon brought up to speed, and then the waiting began.

When next Andy woke, it was to a distinct throbbing in his right shoulder, only echoed by the throbbing in his head. His throat ached, and his mouth was almost unbearably dry. He grimaced and opened his eyes, blinking at the dry, gritty feeling. The room slowly moved in to focus and he looked around. The lights were dimmed, and the shades over the windows drawn. There was a chair pulled close to the bed, as close as it could be given the monitors and IVs surrounding him. Curled sideways in it, head resting on her arm, was his wife. Although she was asleep, there was a frown drawing her brows together, and the lines around her eyes and mouth were more pronounced. She had, at some point, changed into a large sweater and leggings, and her dark cardigan was draped over her like a blanket. Even looking as drawn and exhausted as she did, she was still gorgeous to him.

"Sharon." His voice cracked and rasped. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Sharon."

She started awake, blinking rapidly and sitting up in the chair. Her eyes landed on him and she quickly uncurled from it. Her neck and back ached, but she ignored it. "Hi…" She lay a hand against the side of his face.

"What time is it?" He shifted on the thin mattress and winced.

"Uh…" She glanced at her watched, and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. "Almost 6am." She brushed the short locks of hair back from his forehead and smiled down at him. "How are you?"

"Hurts like a bitch," he admitted. "Water?"

She reached for the pitcher on the bedside table and poured a small amount into a cup. "Careful," she said, and helped him lean up to sip from it. "Better?"

"Yeah." He leaned back with groan. "You been here all night?"

"Yes. I sent the kids home once they moved you out of recovery. They'll be back in… well, probably a couple of hours."

"When Nic gets back, I want you to go home. Get a nap, something to eat…" When she just looked at him he sighed. "Yeah, okay. Don't say I didn't try."

"I seem to recall having a similar conversation last year," she smiled gently at him. "I don't seem to remember it going that direction then either."

"Well, aren't we a pair." He snorted at her. "So what'd they say, how's it look?"

"Not too bad," she stroked the backs of her fingers along the curve of his jaw. "Broken collar bone was the worst of it. They got the bullet out stitched up the rest. While they had you up there, they put in that stint. It wasn't too bad. The damage was done way before your diet changed. Which is why it has taken this long to get so bad. We'll make a few more adjustments and you'll be fine."

"Hm." His eyes closed. "You're beautiful."

Her lips curved upward. "The salty crackers you like so much are already gone."

"You're still beautiful," he drawled.

"So is the smelly cheese you eat with them," she chuckled.

"Damn." He squinted up at her. "You run a mean boat lady."

"Don't start on me." She sniffed. "I spent most of the night with Louis Provenza and Brenda Leigh Johnson, for you, and Taylor showed up, and you know…" She made a face at him. "The cheese is gone. Deal with it."

She was pouting. He grinned. She was cute when she pouted. "Love you."

The lopsided grin of his always worked on her. Sharon sighed. "I love you too." She eased down on the edge of his bed and took his hand in both of hers.

He squeezed her hand. "Chief was here?"

She knew it wasn't Taylor he asked about. "I suppose you wouldn't remember. Yes, for a while. You scared us all."

"Sorry." He knew what that aching terror felt like. For a moment the image of her, bleeding on the floor in the condo returned. He blinked it away and tugged her down to lay on his uninjured side. He needed her close. They were careful of the IV and monitor leads, and not to jostle his injured right shoulder. His good arm curled around her. "I'm okay."

"I know," she whispered. "We can't even say it won't happen again." She drew a shuddering breath and closed her eyes. Her hand curled against his chest and she counted out the rhythm of his heart beats. "I do love you, Andy Flynn. But if you _ever _try to leave me again, I will throw out every pair of heels I own and walk around in flats for the rest of my life."

"Ouch." His hand moved up her back and into her hair. "That's just mean, woman." He drew her up, pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. "Even those little tan looking ones with the straps and the really tall heels…"

"Taupe, and yes. Gone. All of them." Her eyes glittered and glistened with unshed tears. "Guess you'd better behave."

"Damn." He sighed. "Well, that would make life hell." Andy combed his fingers through her hair. "My hand to god, I will never eat salty food again," he deadpanned.

Her lips brushed his chin. "Good."

"But you know," he stated, once she was comfortable again, with her head tucked against his shoulder. "It goes both ways. You're not exactly known for being little miss perfectly behaved yourself. And I ain't talkin' about all those rules you love so much." His hand moved to her side and traced the scar left behind by the attack the previous February.

"Hmm." She considered that. "Okay, I suppose fair is fair. No more crazy, knife wielding, letter writing pedophiles. You have my word."

"Yeah, nice try. I ain't buying that at all. I could do with a little more conviction out of you," he drawled.

"_Andy_."

"Alright, alright." His hand settled against her hip. "So we do what we can and hope for the best. Yeah?"

Her eyes closed again. "What else can we do?"

He was silent for a moment. "Retire?"

Sharon lifted her head and stared at him. "Both of us?"

"Yeah." He tilted his head at her.

Her brows lifted. "Are we ready for that?"

They continued to study one another for several long moments. At once, they both shook their heads. "No," they said simultaneously.

Andy continued to slowly stroke her hip. "So we do what we can and hope for the best," he repeated.

"It's all we can do," she agreed.

"I can love you more every day until what we can do doesn't work anymore," he rumbled quietly.

Her lips curved. Sharon lifted her head and gave him a watery smile. "You can," she said softly. "So can I."

"You got a deal, lady." He drew her down and kissed the tip of her nose before tucking her back against him. His shoulder hurt like hell, but he wasn't letting her go. Not until someone made him.

"That's Mrs. Flynn to you, pal," she teased.

"Yeah." He grinned. "I always like the sound of that. That Captain Raydor chick just keeps stealing all my time with my girl."

She clucked her tongue. "We'd best do something about her. She's getting out of control."

"I have a few ideas. It's going to have to wait for a while," he teased.

"_Andy_." Sharon laughed. "You call _me_ trouble."

"Oh, you are," he stated. "Make no mistake about it. I just happen to know my way around is all. Keeps us well matched."

"Go to sleep," she told him. "That's an order."

"I love it when you boss me around too," he said.

"_Andy_."

"Yes dear."

Sharon lifted her head and rested it in her hand, elbow braced against the pillow beside his head. He obviously needed watching. She stroked her finger tip down the bridge of his nose, and across his lips, before her hand fell back to his chest. She drew lazy circles against the area above his heart until his eyes drifted closed and stayed that way.

Andy woke again a couple of hours later, at shift change, when the day nurses came in to check his vitals and the dressing on his gunshot wound. They checked his leg, where the catheter had gone in for placement of the stint, and then withdrew. Sharon had moved back to the chair, dozing again during the intervening hours. The kids returned shortly after, Nicole first, with Tony, and then her own brood.

It took the five of them, and Andy, ganging up on her to convince her to go home again, at least for a while. If for nothing more than a shower and to bring back anything that Andy may need. She didn't have her own car, Sanchez had driven her the previous evening. Ricky drove her home, and while his mother was upstairs, he made a call to get her car delivered to the hospital for her.

Sharon felt the pressure building the farther they drove from the hospital. By the time they reached the split-level ranch which had become her home, the pain was near to unbearable and she was concentrating on breathing normally. She moved through the house silently, up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom. The windows looked out over the backyard, but she bypassed them. Sharon pushed the door firmly closed behind her and stood there for a moment. The cool wood was her anchor.

Her eyes closed and she drew a thin, shaking breath. Slowly, she stepped away from the door, further into the room. It threatened to spin around her. She let her purse slip down her arm and drop heavily into the chair near the door. She toed out of her comfortable Uggs and left them laying where they fell. Sharon dropped almost bonelessly onto the edge of the bed and sat there, staring straight ahead.

The pressure in her chest tightened. Her hands fisted in the bedding beneath her as she drew another, painfully thin breath. She tipped her head back when she felt the first tickling warmth of tears sliding down her cheeks. Sharon drew her knees upward and lay sideways, arms curling around the first thing that she found. She drew the pillow to her chest and pressed her face in it. The familiar scent broke the seal on her carefully constrained emotions, and the first broken sob burned her throat with its intensity.

She had put on her smiles for the children, for the squad, and for her husband. The thick coil of fear which had gripped her, the stark terror which had chilled her since Sanchez returned to the station to report the situation and fetch her to the hospital finally broke free. Too close. They had come simply _too close_.

It was too much.

In that moment, in that room, with her husband's pillow clutched against her, it was all simply too much. The letters, Rusty, Douglas Grand, Katie's illness, and now Andy. She didn't know how much more that she was meant to bear, how much any one person was meant to endure before it became more than they could stand. Until the break came. As it came now. With pain and grief and fear slicing through her.

In the hall, beyond the door, the barrier which contained her tears, Ricky heard the sound. He leaned against the wall, head tipped back and closed his own eyes. He sighed quietly, hands shoved into his pockets. He knew that his mother had cried before. She would sneak away, cry silent tears, never in front of them. Never where they could hear her. She had cried when his father left them, more times that he could count. She cried after fighting with them, teenagers hurling hurtful words that meant nothing, but sliced deep. She cried when he wrecked the car, and when they left for school, and when they moved away. They never saw it, and god knew they'd never heard it. They'd never heard _this_.

His jaw clenched tightly. For a moment he was tempted to push open the door, but she wouldn't welcome it. Ricky knew enough to know that his mother needed her grief in solitude, or at the very least, away from her children. For them she was always the strong one, had to be. She was all they'd had.

Only that wasn't necessarily true. It was an illusion. Their family was far larger than only the three of them, and certainly much larger than the extended version which now included the Flynn clan. Ricky dug his phone out of his pocket and pushed away from the wall. He moved back down the stairs, while he dialed.

"Hey," he said thickly. "It's Rick." His aunt's cheerful, lilting voice made him smile. "Mom needs you…" He quickly filled her in on the events leading to his call. When Rick ended the call, he knew, his aunts would be descending on the city in force.

Ricky was still waiting downstairs when his mother appeared again. There was no outward sign at all of what he'd heard, which was as he expected it to be. Her hair was blown dry, straightened and falling around her shoulders. She wore another soft sweater and a pair of leggings. Makeup concealed the tired smudges beneath her eyes. She had a bag drawn over her shoulder, and placed it and her purse beside the door. She smiled when he held the cup of tea in front of her.

"Your car is waiting on you at the hospital," He said. "Rusty has Katie, they've gone to her doctor's appointment, and they'll meet us back there. Nic and Tony are still with Andy." He tilted his head at her, shrugged. "The doctor came by a little while ago. Nic said that if he continues to do as well as he is now, they'll release him tomorrow."

"Good." She smiled at him, grateful that they'd handled so much already. "Thank you, honey." Sharon took the cup and moved into the kitchen with it. "When did you all become so self sufficient?"

"Oh, you know," He heard the smile, even if it was a bit strained. "It's that growing up thing. Had to happen some time. Eventually, all the little birds do leave the nest, learn to fly on their own and what not." He grinned when she rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, it happens."

"Yes, I know…" She smiled again from behind the tea cup. They were such a comfort to her. Even when she hid herself away from them, they gave her a reason to return. She took another sip from the cup before dumping the rest and rinsing it. "Okay. Let's go, I'm ready."

She was, Ricky decided. He lifted the bag for her, while she retrieved her purse. He gave her a smile. "You know, you don't always have to be." A warm smile, but no response. Ricky shook his head. He supposed that they would never convince her of that. "Yeah okay, let's get you back to your other half." Maybe he was beginning to understand how true that was.


	8. Chapter 8

Family - Chapter 8

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

Nicole studied her father. Tony had gone to get drinks for them both, leaving her behind. Jake had the boys well in hand, but would stop by later. He had been restless, since her stepmother left. He joked when the guys from his squad came by, laughed and put on a good show. He even flirted with the nurses, and tried hard to get one of them to give Tony her number. It was, however, just a good show. He was in pain, and wouldn't take anything for it. He was steadfast in that, even when they tried to change his mind. It wasn't only the pain, though. He was unsettled, worried.

Nicole shook her head. "It was never like this with mom, was it?" She smiled at him, more curious than anything. "She's not here, and you can't think of anything else. When she gets back, you'll worry again about how much time she's spending worrying about _you_. I don't remember you and mom being like _this_."

"You were young," he said, face softening when he understood what she was asking. "It wasn't always bad. We were pretty great in the beginning. Things just have a way of changing, that's all."

"I remember the fighting," She said. "The yelling. Slamming doors. Everything else seems vague, more like a dream."

Andy sighed. He ached for that, that they couldn't have been better, at least for their kids. He and Amanda were just too different. She wanted what he couldn't give, and he was too damned stubborn to try and bend. Then had come the drinking. The more he couldn't fix what was wrong, the more he drank, and the worse it got. "Nicole…"

"You don't fight with her, do you?" She tilted her head at him. "You two are always—"

He laughed. It hurt, and he grimaced, but Andy laughed at that. "Oh, we do. Just because we've both gotten smart enough not to let you kids see it, doesn't mean we don't fight. Had a pretty good one about two nights ago. Nic, just because your mom and I fought a lot, didn't mean we didn't love each other. It's just how you resolve it that counts. Neither one of us was willing, you know… and hell, I know I was a lousy husband. I know most of it is my fault. But no one is perfect. No _relationship_ is perfect." Her wide-eyed look made him grin. "Believe me, she fights dirty too. Sharon, I mean. We argue, Angel. Then we talk, and then we make up. It happens. You tellin' me that you don't fight with Jake?"

She sighed. "I do. Sometimes about truly stupid things, but yes we do." Nicole rolled her eyes. "Then we talk, and then we make up."

"Exactly." He leaned his head back on the pillow and shifted, trying to get more comfortable. Hell, he hurt all over. "Sometimes it's just the most idiotic thing in the world, but you've got to get it out."

Nicole leaned her head in her hand and smiled at him. "What did you fight about?"

He huffed. "Damned woman… drives me crazy some times." But Andy was grinning. His dark eyes were sparkling with emotion. "Honestly, Nic. I'm asking you, as a woman… does it matter if the clothes make it _in_ the hamper, as long as they end up in that general vicinity?"

She threw her head back and laughed. "Oh god. Dad, seriously?"

"Hey, you asked." He scowled, playfully, at her. "Come on, help your old man out. What does it really matter?"

"Oh dad." She shook her head and smiled affectionately at him. "It matters. I mean, if you can take the effort to toss them over, you could at least pick them up when they miss."

Andy made a face. "Yeah, that's what she said." He shook his head. "It's stuff like that, Nic. We've got a lot going on right now, and sometimes it just gets out of control. We ended up laughing later. For example…" He pointed a finger at her. "I don't understand why, when she gets finished putting her makeup on in the morning, she can't put the stuff back in the drawer. I even bought her this little thing…" He mimicked it's size. "You know, it's got all these drawers in it. So if she _really_ had to have it all on the vanity, it could be out of the way. Does she ever remember to put it back? No." Andy huffed when his daughter laughed again. "Sure, take her side. I see how it is."

"No, it's not that." She chuckled. "I'm just surprised. That's just so… _normal_." Nicole giggled.

"We'll see how normal you think it is when you're our age." He sniffed. "A man shouldn't have to wade through piles of makeup every morning just to shave."

Nicole cackled. "That's what Jake says. Seriously dad, just get used to it."

"Yeah well, I am." He shook his head. "The point is, we fight. We throw wet towels at each other, and we clean up after each other, and we get over it. We're old, baby. We both lived alone a long time, so we don't expect to get everything right, and we don't let it get out of hand. We've both been down that road, and we learned from those mistakes, but we're not perfect."

"Okay." She smiled at him. "I understand. You've just always seemed so…"

"Oh, don't let us fool you." Andy smiled, thinking of his wife. "I love that woman to distraction, but she drives me nuts. I drive her nuts too."

"I'm sure." Nicole grinned wickedly. "What has she said about you leaving socks all over the house?" When her dad groaned and rolled his eyes, she laughed again.

She was still laughing when Tony stepped into the room. "What did I miss?" He placed the coffee he had procured in his sister's hand.

"Just dad explaining all the wonders of marriage at this stage in his life," Nicole smirked.

"Hey now." Andy shook his head at her. "You asked." He nodded at his son. "Your sister was under the impression that Sharon and I don't fight."

Tony laughed outright. "I could have told her that one." He pulled the other chair over near the bed and sat on it. "I dropped by one night, to pick up some stuff I left there while I was looking for my apartment. They were going a couple of rounds. Looked more like foreplay than an argument, so I got out of there quick," he smirked.

"It usually is." Andy smirked back.

"Oh yuck." Nicole made a face at them. "I don't need to hear these things." She sat back in her seat.

"What things?" Sharon slipped into the room, eyes sweeping the room quickly and landing on her husband. She studied him, carefully, and decided he looked somewhat better than he had that morning.

Nicole watched her dad's face soften and his eyes light up. She shook her head. Perfect, maybe not, but there was no denying the despondency when they were apart, not when she watched it fade to nothing at her stepmother's return. "Just dad extolling all the virtues of arguing as a brand of foreplay."

"Ah." Her eyes sparkled as she moved further into the room. She placed his bag on the floor out of the way and moved to his bedside. "Giving away all our secrets to the younger generation, I see." She waved Tony back down when he started to vacate his chair for her.

"They need all the help they can get." When her fingers brushed across his forehead, he took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Nic needs to understand that he's not leaving the toilet seat up on purpose."

Her lips pressed together, but the corners of her mouth twitched. "Hmm. I see. Well, that I could handle, it's the wet towels on the floor that make me insane."

"Oh, and I like tripping over your heels when you leave 'em laying by the closet instead of _in_ the closet?" He glanced at his daughter and winked.

"No more than I like stepping on your belt because you can't be bothered to pick it up when it misses the chair," she shot back playfully.

Tony glanced at his sister and shook his head. "His belt is going to be the least of his worries when she finds out he's been flirting with the nurses."

"Oh really?" Sharon's brows shot up. Her green eyes sparkled. "The brunette?"

"Hell no." Andy scoffed. "The little redhead. She wouldn't give Tony her number, I figured I'd have better luck."

Her fingers combed through the short salt and pepper locks that were slightly askew on his head. It was all mostly silver now, but with enough dark still sprinkled through to give him that dashing look that the ladies had always liked. Herself included. "How did that work out?"

His lips pursed. "Not too bad, I almost had it. Then Sanchez started talking about this crazy broad I was married to and how she could outshoot him, and the cute little nurse went away." He sighed. "It was horrible, babe."

"Hmm. I bet." Sharon leaned down and kissed him.

"Foiled, by the guy who used to be a pretty damned good wingman. Next thing I know, Rusty's telling me how Sanchez is out in the hall chatting her up. I'm all laid up and my guys are ruining my game. Sharon, it was all kinds of painful."

"I'm sorry honey," she cooed with the appropriate amount of sympathy and gave his head a gentle pat. "Want me to go find her for you?"

At the dancing amusement in her eyes, he grinned back at her. The pain in his shoulder was nearly forgotten. "You really are the perfect wife," he sighed.

"They're killin' me," Tony told his sister.

"It is odd and strangely pathetic at the same time," she said.

"I can say with absolute certainty, however," Andy continued, pretending to not have heard them. "You have a way better…"

"_Andy._" She reached down and moved his hand off her bottom and back to her waist. "Behave. Now you're just trying to freak them out. Be nice." Sharon leaned down and kissed his pouting lips.

"Everyone says I have to keep my hands off the nurses," He commented with a lopsided grin. "No one said anything about keeping my hands off you." His hand dipped again, but at her narrow-eyed gaze, it rose back to a respectful distance from her backside. "Hey kids, love you both, glad to see ya, take a hike…" The door opened and the other three stepped in. Andy sighed. "Well hell. A man just can't get any game."

"You are impossible." Sharon rolled her eyes and moved away from him.

"Yeah." His eyes followed her as she moved around the room, to the ledge at the far side, beneath the windows. It served as a shelf. She took his bag with him and opened it. "You love me."

"Most of the time," she teased back. She pulled out his shaving kit and carried it back to his bedside.

"Oh I see." He watched her place it within easy reach. "Only when I shave. Wives today." His head inclined and he gazed past her at the others. Her kids. "So, what's the verdict kid?"

Katie made her way into the room and stopped at the foot of his bed. "Just the usual. Keep hydrated, stay on the meds. Blah, blah, blah… What about you?"

"Oh you know, just the usual." He shrugged, with his good shoulder. "Keep hydrated. Take my meds. Hands off the nurses. Hands off your mother. Blah, blah, blah…"

"Don't worry, she shot him down too," Rusty said, speaking of Sanchez. "Turns out, it was Katie's number she wanted." He smirked.

"Really?" Flynn's brows lifted. He watched the girl shrug and blush. "That's my girl!"

Katie shook her hair back. She flashed a crooked grin at him. "I do what I can." She took a folded slip of paper out of her pocket and held it out for Tony. "Good luck."

"Best sister ever," He reported with a grin.

"Hey!" Nicole nudged her brother.

"What? You don't try to hook me up with hot nurses," he stated.

"No, I hooked you up with hot cheerleaders all through high school." Nicole sniffed. "She gets you one phone number and suddenly I'm chopped liver?"

"That was high school. This is now." Tony gave her the lopsided grin that was all Flynn. "Now if you can hook me up—"

"I know dancers too," Katie pointed out. "We can bend in ways you can't begin to imagine. Well, they can, not me so much anymore. But you get my meaning."

"Unfortunately." Ricky made a face at her. "Gross."

"Seconded." Rusty shuddered.

"I'm a bit disturbed by that too," Tony said. "But hey, if you've got numbers…"

"Oh my god. You are your father's son." Sharon shook her head at him.

"I really am." His brows bobbed at her. "You know, dad is right, you really do have a better—"

"Dude!" Rusty and Ricky both reached over to shove him.

"Ouch." Andy laughed and grimaced at the pain that shot through him as a result. "Son, I love you, but don't even think about it."

"You are mildly deranged and I cannot believe we came out of the same gene pool," Nicole stated with a grin.

"What? I got eyes." Tony stood up. "Alright, I'm out of here. I'm working tonight, we're shorthanded." He touched his dad's foot as he moved around the bed. "Try the brunette next time dad."

"I'll see what I can do, son." He lifted a hand in a half wave.

Tony stopped beside his stepmother, dropped a kiss onto her cheek. "You'll call me?"

"I will," she promised. "If anything changes. Call me when you get off shift in the morning, if they're releasing him, you can go home and sleep… see him at the house tomorrow evening instead."

"Will do. Later everyone…" He waved, grabbed his leather jacket, and headed toward the door.

As soon as Tony was gone, Nicole stood up. "I'm going to go and call Jake, check on the boys. I'll be back." She took her purse and moved toward the door as well, exchanging looks with her step-siblings.

"I could totally use a cup of coffee," Katie turned and followed her.

"Yeah." The boys went as well.

Andy shook his head. "They are about as subtle as a stampede of elephants."

"Yes." Sharon laughed. "But they're our elephants, what can we do?"

His lips pursed. "Locking the door and getting naked comes to mind, but I think that falls on the list of strenuous activities I was told to lay off of for a while. _Damnit_."

"I cannot believe that I married such a comedian," she sighed. Sharon walked around the bed to his uninjured side and sat on its edge. "Hi."

"Hi." He drew her down, this time for a much softer, lingering caress of his lips against hers. "Okay?"

"Aren't I supposed to ask you that?" She asked thickly.

His fingers combed through her hair, she had returned with her usual impeccable image. Not a hair out of place. "I can worry too," he said simply.

"Don't," she whispered. "Andy, I'm fine. We need you well again. Don't spend your time worrying for me."

"Too late." His thumb caressed the curve of her cheek. "I'm always going to worry about you, sweetheart. You don't worry enough about yourself. It's what we do. Okay?"

She clasped his hand and turned her face into his palm, only to nod silently. "Okay," she said finally, after a moment, voice thick with emotion.

"Good." He flashed a wide grin at her. "Now, be a good wife and go find me a hot nurse. I'm feeling like a shower, maybe even a sponge bath."

Her eyes narrowed. "Alright. I think the one I met this morning will do just nicely." She tapped her fingers against her lips and tilted her head. "What was _his_ name. Oh yes, Joshua. Let me see if I can go find Joshua for you. Maybe he will take his shirt off…"

Andy chuckled. "Evil witch."

"You knew that getting in," she reminded him with a wink.

"Yep." He leaned his head back. "Would do it again. Hell of a lot sooner too."

"Sure you would." Sharon laughed as she left the room.

When she returned a few minutes later, the little redheaded nurse in tow, Andy just grinned widely. She really was the perfect wife. Albeit it was so that the nurse could unhook his IV and leads and his _wife_ could help him to the shower, but he wasn't going to complain. No, not at all. He really would do it all a lot sooner if he had it to do over, he reflected. At least by a few years. Mostly, he wouldn't change anything at all.

A couple of hours after lunch Sharon sent the kids home. They resisted, but she was insistent. She wanted Katie to rest, and saw no reason for all of them to spend the entire day at the hospital. Besides which, Andy's mood was slipping as the pain became harder to ignore as the day wore on. Nicole waited until after Jake stopped by, and then rode home with him as her brother had driven her.

Once they were gone, Sharon climbed back up beside him. She lay her cool hand against his forehead and urged him to close his eyes. Her lips were soft, gentle as she murmured against his ear. His body was tense, and the muscles taut. The mild, non-narcotic pain reliever that the nurse brought was doing little to ease his pain. She lay her forehead against the curve of his jaw and rubbed his arm until he slowly, by degrees, began to relax again. He slipped into a fitful nap, but she remained beside him.

She was still there, the both of them napping when the door opened a short while later. Susan and Lynette had driven down from Summerland, and after checking into a hotel downtown, they had gone by the house to get the scoop from their niece and nephews. They sorted out their sister-in-law's very grown children, got them started making dinner, and then turned their attention to the hospital.

Their arrival woke the sleeping couple. Sharon blinked, and then her eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She moved quickly, but carefully from the bed.

"Rick called me," Susan wrapped her in a hug. "We decided to drive down and check on everyone. We didn't feel like waiting until we're all surrounded by the insanity at the timeshare."

Lynette drew Sharon to her next. "Sweetie, you should have called us yourself, but we're willing to forgive you."

"Mmhm." Susan smiled. "So, we're stealing your wife," she informed Andy. "We're taking her home, she's going to have dinner, soak in a nice hot bath, and then get a good night's sleep. We promise to bring her back first thing in the morning."

"That sounds great," Sharon began, "But really, I appreciate you driving down, but—"

"No buts." Lynette folded her arms over her chest. "We're not taking no for an answer. You go with us now, or we call in the big guns."

"Yep." Susan smirked. "Mom. You've got us right now, but we're not above telling."

"Helen wished that she could join us," Lynette said. "But with Mel so close to her due date, she's not straying far from home."

"You're both wonderful, really," Sharon started again. "I'm actually fine right here. You should really—"

"Go with them," Andy interrupted. He smiled tiredly up at her. "Go. Sharon, let your sisters take care of you. They might let me out of here tomorrow, but they might not, and Katie has another infusion in a couple of days, which means _she_ will be right back here. Go, rest. Babe, please? I'm not goin' anywhere, and honestly, as long as you're here, you're ruining my mojo with Red."

"Cute little nurse," Sharon told her sisters-in-law. "It really is adorable that he thinks he has a chance. She gave Katie her number."

"Ah." They smirked at him.

Andy rolled his eyes at all three of them. "Hey, I'm still quite a catch."

"Of course you are dear," his wife said placatingly. Her teeth drug across the corner of her bottom lip. "Andy, I really don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

"Seriously?" He shook his head. "Provenza will be back here in a little while. We're going to try and find something inappropriate to watch on the crappy hospital cable. He's going to bring me something you won't let me eat anymore, and we'll complain about wives in general. It'll be great. Go, run a bath, get some sleep."

"It's really not optional," Susan told her. "It's sweet that you think so, but while everyone in LA might be afraid of you, we're really not. So let's go!" She waved an arm toward the door.

Sharon moved back to the bed. "You're sure," she asked gently. "I could go for a while and come back tonight."

"No," he said at length. "You'll come back in the morning, and you'll bring me breakfast." He reached up and cupped her face. "Go. I love you."

She sighed, relenting. She couldn't fight all three of them. "I love you," she leaned down, kissing him.

While Susan ushered her out of the room, Lynette lingered behind for a moment. "We'll have her back early. Don't worry about a thing."

"I won't now." He smiled gratefully. "How long are you here for?"

"At least a week," she replied. "We're taking over. Try to get some rest. We have everything under control."

"You understand it's mildly frightening?" He grinned.

"We do. At least it's just us and not the husbands too." She winked at him and headed for the door.

"I can't believe that you did all this." Sharon said much later. Dinner had consisted of a simple roast chicken and vegetables, but it was more than wonderful. Long after she'd had her soak in the tub, Sharon was seated on her bed with her sisters-in-law, a glass of wine in hand.

"You're much too stubborn," Susan teased. "Someone had to step in and take care of everything. It's too much hon, and it's fine to admit that it's too much. I'm just sorry that this is what it took to get us involved. This isn't like when you were married to the loser." She swept a long, dark strand of hair back from her sister-in-law's shoulder. "You've no reason to hide. You didn't have any reason to hide then, either, by the way."

"Yes I know." Sharon rolled her eyes at them. "I wasn't hiding. I'm just… I don't even know anymore." She sighed. "It has been a hell of a year."

"Yes it has." Lynette leaned forward and tucked a short lock of her own hair behind her ear. "Look honey, that's life. We've all been in it, one blow after another until it didn't seem as if it would stop. That's why we're here. Your baby girl is sick, and now the husband, and you shouldn't have to choose which one takes priority. It doesn't work that way. So, by general consensus… we are taking over with everything that is not that hunk of trouble you married. The little dancing bean is worried about you, and her stepdad, and she needs to worry about getting well. So _we_ are going to take care of her, and _you_ are going to take care of him, and along the way, we'll take care of you too, because we're just that good."

"You can handle all of this, hands down," Susan said. "No one is saying that you can't, but why should you? Your kids love you enough to know when it's too much. So don't be too upset with Rick for calling."

"They're all grown up, they don't need a mother hen anymore," Lynette added. "We're here now."

"You're both too much, you know that don't you?" Sharon smiled warmly at both of them. Either from the long, relaxing bath, or that she was on her second glass of wine, she couldn't disagree with anything they said.

"We do," they chirped. "How many times have you done it for us," Susan asked. "When Alan busted his knee and I was pregnant with Anna, who came down for a week to take care of us all? That would be you."

"When Dave was snowed-in in Chicago and I had the flu, who bundled me up and took me home with her so I wouldn't be alone?" Lynette shook her head.

"Actually, that was Lillian," Sharon pointed out with a grin. "But I did call her."

"Yes, well, you called her therefore it counts," Lynette grinned. "Now honey, get some sleep." She stood up and took her wine glass. "Morning will be here much sooner than you think, and we'll have you back where you want to be."

"Hmm…" she laid down when prompted. "I'd rather have him back here, but yes, that will suffice."

Susan moved around the room, dimming the lights, and joined her sister-in-law at the door. "Sleep. You need it. You look like hell, Shar."

"Oh, thanks," she said drily. "I can always count on you two to feed the ego."

"What are sisters for?" She drew away with a wink and closed the door behind her.

Sharon sighed into the pillow. She hugged Andy's to her chest again and buried her face in the familiar scent. It wasn't nearly good enough, but it would do. For at least one more night, it would do.


	9. Chapter 9

Family - Chapter 9

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

Andy watched television for a while after Sharon left the hospital, eventually dozing again. When he woke, it was to the sound of the sports highlights, going over the week's football standings. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room. A grunt was pulled from him when he spotted his partner, seated in one of the chairs near the bed, legs propped on the other. "Oh, it's you."

Provenza snorted. "You were expecting someone much less wonderful and somewhat more feminine." He muted the television and turned his attention to Flynn. "You look like hell."

"Yeah, feel like it," he groused back. "Been there long?"

"A while," He shrugged. "Crappy cable." He clasped his hands against his stomach. "I'll have you know that I've had no less than three text messages from a certain Captain we both know, making sure that you are checked on. What am I? The Flynn sitter?"

"Be nice." He grumbled. "Not like she's asking you to go for a jog or something equally ridiculous." Andy sat up slightly, shifting in the bed with a wince. "What's that," he nodded to the brown paper bag on the bedside table.

"Cheese and jalapeño kolaches," Provenza smirked. "The kind the wife has outlawed."

"Good man," Flynn decided, and reached for the bag with his good arm. He opened it and inhaled deeply. "That's the stuff."

"I thought so." His head inclined. "You know, we should talk about this. It's not too late to get you out of it. It hasn't even been a year yet, barely over six months. We could plead temporary insanity."

Andy's eyes narrowed. "Get me out of what?" His brows drew together. "If you're talkin' about my marriage, you can shut your trap right now. I'm not interested."

"No reason to be a martyr," Provenza stated. "First it's the kolaches, then it's the cute young things down the hall. Next thing you know, she's correcting your grammar and driving you nuts."

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "For your information, she told the cute young thing down the hall to keep an eye on me. She's never corrected my grammar, and the only one driving me nuts right now is _you_. I'm not leaving my wife. Give it up. I love Sharon."

"Eeh gads," Provenza shuddered. "Do you have to say it out loud? It's bad enough you two are all lovey-dovey the rest of the time. I have to see it, I don't need to hear it too."

"Then stop trying to talk me out of it. It's too late. We're married, the deal is done." He shoved a bite of jalapeño and cheese into his mouth and groaned. "I'm going to miss these."

"Whatever," Provenza waved a hand through the air. "You'll sneak them when she's not looking, just like every husband." He drummed his fingers against the arm of his chair. "You scared the hell out of her. When Sanchez told her what happened, she stopped functioning as your Captain and started functioning as your wife. Wait." He held up a hand when he saw Flynn gearing up to protest. "I get it. It's the way it should be, everyone is agreed on that. Later, when all this is over, she might have issue with it. She might not, I don't know. I can tell you someone who _will_ have issue with it." Provenza dropped his feet from the chair they were propped in and leaned forward. "We were all here, instead of waiting at the scene for FID like we were supposed to… now, we can get away with it, because things happen and people don't always think about the _rules_ when something like that happens… but, when Taylor showed up and started issuing orders, and the Captain told him to stow it because she didn't feel like dealing with him right then, _that_ could create a problem. Particularly her telling him that if he didn't like it he could fire her, retire her, or let her quit, because she really didn't care about his ruffled feathers at the moment."

Flynn stopped chewing and swallowed hard. "She didn't tell me that," He husked, and cleared his throat. "She didn't mention that at all," he said irritably. "When the hell did that happen?"

"While you were in surgery." Provenza snorted. "Of course she didn't tell _you_ about it, she isn't going to want to worry you. Fact is, it happened. Now, before you get worked up into too much of a huff, Chief was here. She made a call to her very good friend The Pope and had him call Taylor off. Obviously with everything that happened, and one of his more tenured Lieutenants injured on the job, quite understandably the team was not functioning as well as it normally does. Taylor is leashed, _for the moment_. Sooner or later, he won't be. Now we all know that Raydor is Pope's insurance policy. He's going to do what he can to keep her where she's at, without getting too directly involved, but the two of you need to _rein it in_."

"What the hell do you expect me to do?" Flynn's dark eyes flashed with annoyance. "I'm not going to leave my wife just to keep that ambitious snake happy. If she told him off, good for her. It wasn't the time or the place for him to be riding her ass."

"Well, we all _know_ that," Provenza snarked. "The two of you need to figure out what you're going to do the next time this happens. We have no guarantees. Not six months ago you took one in the vest to save Tao, and a few months before that, Douglas Grand cut her up trying to get her out of the way so he could get to Rusty. It's the nature of the job," he stated, more calmly this time. "People shoot at us, they try to blow us up, and when that doesn't work they file law suits. We're good, we're careful, but these things happen." He slapped his hand against the arm of his chair, the gesture belying the calm timber of his voice. "You got shot, you _moron_, and then you almost had a heart attack. Of all the stupid…"

Flynn tipped his head back and sighed. A small smile tugged at his mouth. "I don't think she was the only one scared," he said drily. "What do you suggest Louie? I'm not givin' her up. I'll retire first. I can take my pension and tell Taylor to shove it up his—"

"Yes, yes," Provenza waved placatingly at him. "You can be stupid, but don't be dumb. I don't think that's the issue. It's all politics, Pope wants to _stay_ Chief, and Taylor wants to _be_ Chief. Raydor knows where all the bodies are buried, figuratively, I hope. Every mistake he's made, every wrong move that's ever been recorded or talked about, she knows about it. Taylor will come after you to get at her, but it's not necessarily _you_ he wants gone. As long as she makes him look good, it's just plain dumb for him to remove her from our elite little squad of deal makers."

Andy closed his eyes and thought about it, beyond the aching in his shoulder and the throbbing behind his eyes. "Then we make sure she keeps making him look good."

"That's what I was thinking too," Provenza sighed. "And I cannot believe that I am saying this, but she's the best one in place to keep Taylor in check. She can play the game. She knows it, hell, she wrote most of the rules for it. Once she's gone, we're all sunk. He'll start retiring half of us, transfer the rest, put his own little twist on Major Crimes, and that's it. It's over."

"He'd like nothing more than to reshape it in his image," Flynn sighed. "Yeah okay, rein it in, tow the line. Everyone perfect, or as damned near as any one of us can get. What about the rest of the squad, have you handled it?"

"Didn't have to." Provenza smirked. "They know what's up. Tao and Sanchez have been around long enough. Sanchez will speak to Sykes, it's fine. There's just one loose end remaining."

"Someone has to talk to Sharon." Andy grimaced, for an entirely new reason. "Damn."

"You married her, you're elected," he said cheerfully. "Unless you want me to get you out of it. I know a guy…fairly cheap, pretty decent divorce lawyer…"

"You got taken to the cleaners," Flynn drawled. "All five times. I wouldn't hire anyone _you_ recommended if you were holding a gun to my head." He rolled his eyes at his partner. "Stop talking about divorce. Or I'll be the one holding the gun," he threatened.

"Just putting all the options on the table," he said with a grin.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Sure you are." He shook his head. "I'll talk to her. It'll be fine."

"From your lips." Provenza turned the volume on the television back up. "Think she'll find the pork skins we've got hidden in the garage?"

"Probably," Flynn drawled. "It's fine, she'll never find the stash in my office. She never goes in there. Likes to do the bills at that little writing desk of hers in the living room."

"Good deal," Provenza nodded. "We'll give her a couple of weeks to go through everything, then restock in the same place. She'll never expect you to go _back_ and replace it all."

"I think maybe we should get someone to check your head while you're here," Flynn snorted. "You're forgetting who I married."

"No, I'm banking on that she would never expect you to _defy_ her," he snarked.

"Yeah, you really don't know anything about my wife. Remind me to introduce you sometime," Andy shot back.

"Remind me to have Buzz text you the picture he snapped of Taylor's face right after she told him off. It was great," Provenza said.

"Yeah?" Andy tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "That's my girl." Although worry churned in his gut, his heart swelled with pride and love. She would take on the world for those she loved, he knew. Now it was his turn.

Andy waited until after he was released from the hospital late the following morning. Sharon was driving him home. She collected her car when her sisters-in-law returned her to the hospital, with breakfast, as promised. He glanced at her when they stopped at a light. "You told Taylor to take a hike?"

She drew a breath and glanced sideways at him. "Something like that." Sharon shrugged. "I said a lot of things, I don't really remember all of them. It was a difficult moment."

"Uh huh." He arched a brow at her. "You remember every single word, Sharon, and stop trying to pretend otherwise. Were you going to tell me?"

Her hands tightened against the steering wheel. "I really don't know, Andy." She looked at him, eyes filled with regret and resignation. "I honestly hadn't thought about it again. It was a difficult night. Russell Taylor has been the least of my worries, and will remain so. Please don't worry about that. It wouldn't be the first time I've put someone of higher rank back in their place," she gave him a small smile.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't be." Andy chuckled, but he sobered quickly. His gaze turned serious. "Sharon, I'm not going to let you lose everything you've worked for over this."

Her breath hitched. Her stomach clenched tightly. She felt her heart drop when she looked at him. "What are you saying?"

Andy saw the flash of fear in her eyes. He reached out and lay his hand against the back of her neck. His fingers were gentle. "I'm saying that I'll file my papers. I'll take my pension. I'll put in those new cabinets that you want and plant that garden against the back fence. I'll spend some time teaching Connor and Devon how to do something other than dance."

The car behind them honked, startling her. She drew another breath and turned her gaze forward again. When the road blurred far too much for her to see, she pulled over to the curb. Sharon turned to face him. "I thought we agreed that we weren't ready for retirement yet?"

"I didn't say I was." He swept a lock of hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "In a choice between you and me, and the job… It's been a hell of a ride, but I can call it a day. I'll never look back. I'm not giving you up. I'm not giving _us_ up."

"Just like that?" She tilted her face into his hand. She ground her teeth together against the ache in the back of her throat. "Just walk away from everything that _you_ have worked for? The career that you've created for yourself, the reputation that you rebuilt…_Andy_," Sharon shook her head. "I won't let you do that."

"Then I guess you'll be supervising my cabinet building," he shrugged. "I can promise it's going to suck. You might get a laugh." Andy watched the tear drop from her lashes, smoothed it away before it could track its way down her cheek. "Look, I'm not saying that we pack it in tomorrow. But maybe we be a little more careful, isn't that what you've told me before? We hone up on those rules you love so much and we tread carefully. We don't give up, but once it's out of our hands, I'd walk away. I love you. I've had a good run, but you are the rest of my life."

Sharon unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned across the front seat. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. His chin, his cheeks, and finally she captured his mouth. "I love you," she breathed. "I'm not going to let you quit, I need you too much. You let me handle Taylor." Her lips curved upward. "In the meantime, I'll show you my rulebook if you'll show me yours…"

"Wicked witch." He drew her back to him, brushed a soft kiss across her mouth.

"Don't you ever forget it." She leaned back and tilted her head at him. "Want to go home?"

He tilted his head and smiled at her. "With you? Definitely." When she smiled at him again, he winked.

"Save it for your nurses, Flynn," she teased, bucking back in and putting the car back in gear. "You've already got me."

"Yes I do." He reached over and swept her hair back again. "And they're not nearly as pretty. Fickle young things."

Sharon snorted at him. She reached up and captured his hand, pulling it away from where he was playing with her hair, and held it as she maneuvered them through traffic with the other.

Upon reaching home, she got him settled in his recliner. That was the place he most wanted to be after walking in the door. Her sisters-in-law had withdrawn for the day, so that she could spend it getting her husband settled in and taken care of. Ricky had gone back to work and Rusty had gone with Katie to a movie, and to do a bit of Christmas shopping. She was enjoying the last few days until she checked in for her next infusion and began feeling ill again.

After Andy was ensconced in his chair, Sharon went back for her purse and his bag. The bag she dropped by the stairs. She dropped her keys on the table by the door, and picked up the mail which had been piling up while she was otherwise occupied. "I spoke to Sergeant Elliot earlier today. Your gun will be back tomorrow. They're going to clear Sanchez." She dropped her purse on the bar and moved in to the kitchen to start the kettle for tea.

"Good." He leaned back in his chair and got comfortable. The world had stopped spinning for a day or two, but now, life went on. Andy smiled as he listened to Sharon, chattering on in the kitchen while she poured two cups of tea. He was out on medical leave for who knew how long, then he'd be on a desk. His shoulder ached, his leg was sore, but he was glad to be home. He felt movement beside him. The tea was placed on the table between his chair and the sofa. Sharon slipped over the edge of the chair and beneath the blanket with him. Andy curled his good arm around her and sighed. "That's better."

When her lips brushed the curve of his jaw and her head settled against his uninjured shoulder, he waited until he heard the sigh. He knew, just how long it would take for her to relax against him. Her hand slid across his stomach and her legs curved over his as she tucked herself against him in the small opening between himself and the left side of his chair. The side that always remained open now, as he always sat just a bit toward the right, the space always left open for her. The little sigh came when he felt her body relax, her breath tickling his neck. His arm slipped up her back, and his long fingers began to massage the base of her skull, just above her neck. That brought a low hum, and the feel of her lips sliding into a smile against his skin.

Their relationship wasn't perfect. They'd had their ups and downs, their arguments and little frustrating snits over absolutely nothing. The woman could give a silent treatment that made him want to yell the house down, and he could slam doors hard enough to rattle the house, but then she would look at him and smile and it would all melt away. They were not without their faults. They knew that. They accepted that. She could be difficult, wanting everything just so, and he was stubborn and hot tempered. But she could smooth his rough edges and he'd relaxed her tight control. They fit. In ways he could never begin to explain to anyone outside their little world, they fit together just so.

He had enjoyed being a bachelor. Of that there was no doubt. Andy never counted on Sharon walking into his life, not like this. If anyone had told him, even two years ago, he'd have laughed. He never would have imagined her loving him, needing him, just as much as he did her. It was a wonder to him, such simple things made her happy. A cup of tea while she worked, a simple caress while she read, a foot rub after a long day. Her eyes would soften, sparkle with such emotion that his heart always skipped a beat. She was just as giving. She would slide behind him while he watched the news or a game, hands on his shoulders, massaging the tension of a hard day away. Thursday evenings meant AA meetings at a nearby church, and yet she never questioned his need for an additional meeting during the week. It was a hell of a thing. A hell of a life.

They weren't perfect. Not by any means. This right here, his wife's soft body curled against him, that was his little slice of perfection. His little piece of heaven. He was going to hang on to it, hang on to _her_ for as long as he could.


	10. Chapter 10

Family - Chapter 10

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

Andy Flynn could be the biggest ass on the planet. It was known and accepted in certain circles. What few understood or were aware of was the side of him that waited until everyone had gone up to bed before checking each of the doors. Or waited until his wife was sliding off to sleep before he finally let his own eyes close. On nights when she was home, in any case. Few also knew that he waited until he heard the key in the door, or the familiar jingle of keys hitting the tray on the table in the foyer before allowing himself to relax. There was one thing that Andy had figured out for himself, and it was that retirement was _not_ for him. Not unless he could talk his wife into retiring with him.

He never realized, not even once, just how nerve wracking it could be watching a spouse leave, gun and badge in hand, and then waiting for them to return again. When they were working together there was always this worry in the back of his mind, but he knew that she could handle herself. More than. The bean bag incident would be forever imprinted on his mind, and one of his favorite moments. He just had his own work to keep him focused.

In the days since his injury, Andy's days were scarcely filled at all. He had physical therapy and he kept an eye on Katie. He did a few things around the house, or the yard, at least when his shoulder wasn't hurting too badly and he just couldn't stand the abject boredom any longer. With Rusty's help he finally got the last few boxes of crap out of the garage, which his wife had been asking him to remove - oh so patiently - for months now. It was crazy making, this worry he had, knowing he couldn't keep an eye on her and then just... waiting. Without him the team was shorthanded, and that was frustrating on its own.

Sharon stepped into the on call position left open by his absence, and when the phone had gone off at three that morning, Andy got up with her. Despite her protests and almost _ordering _him to go back to bed, he'd gone down and had coffee brewing while she was getting dressed. Her sisters-in-law were a godsend. They stayed just over a week and got them over the initial hump of his injury coupled with Katie's next infusion. They stayed until Andy was on his feet again and moving around, albeit slowly.

Rusty watched Andy move inside from the garage again. He called it puttering, and just a little bit of cleaning, but Rusty wasn't fooled. He had an old police scanner out there, and he was listening to it. Rusty laughed quietly and turned his attention back to the movie _they_ were supposed to be watching while Flynn dropped back into his recliner. "Why don't you just call her?"

"Who?" Andy pretended to ignore his smirk. "What are you on about kid?"

Rusty rolled his eyes at him. "Sharon. Just call her." He glanced at the clock, it was nearing eleven at night.

"No." Andy sighed. He shifted back in his chair and tried to get comfortable. His shoulder was aching like hell today. "She said she'd be late. I'm not going to bother her."

"Sucks doesn't it?" Rusty lowered the volume on the television and glanced over at him. "You know, if you're _really_ worried, she doesn't care if you call. Not when it's this late."

He figured the kid probably knew, of all people. Andy just shook his head again. "I'm not going to call her, Rusty. She'll be home when she's home. If it's too much longer, she'll call. It's fine."

"This is the part where I'm supposed to remind you that she's been doing this as long as you have, and there's nothing to worry about," Rusty added. The only problem was, Flynn doing it as long as he had didn't really stop him getting hurt, and so, there was reason to worry. "All the guys, you know, they keep an eye on her," he added instead.

"I know." Andy slanted a look at him and tried to concentrate on the movie. Thing was, he was usually one of the guys keeping an eye on her. It wasn't the only reason why he was worrying, though. Andy slumped in his chair and sighed loudly. One thing Sharon promised Rusty, early on, was that she would always be honest with him. Andy extended him the same courtesy whenever possible. "I don't know if she can take much more, kid. It's been one thing after another all year." He ran a hand through his hair. "What with the letters, and then the whole Douglas Grand thing, and the trial. This summer was great, even with all the remodeling, but then there's been the thing with Katie, and now this," he waved a hand at his injured shoulder. "She's running herself ragged and I worry, you know?"

"Yeah." Rusty studied the television for a moment. He rubbed his hands against his pajama pants and sighed. "She always does. She doesn't stop, not ever. I think she'd be more upset that you're worried about her when _you_ are the one that's supposed to be getting better. You know, she's kind of weird that way."

"She is, isn't she?" Andy smirked. "Here's the thing, she knows we worry. She likes to pretend she doesn't so that we think we've gotten one over her. Kind of how she always knows when you've been eating in your room."

"How does she _do_ that!" Rusty shook his head. "I'm always so careful."

Andy shrugged, and almost winced at the pain it caused. "That's just Sharon."

"Yeah." Rusty sank down in the sofa again. "So… call her."

"Nah," Andy decided. "She'll be home soon enough. If I call her she'll _know _that I'm worrying."

Rusty just smirked back at him. "True." He tilted his head. "So we won't tell her we were talking about it?"

"Hell no." Andy reached for his book, since he'd missed enough of the movie to not know what was going on. "If she thinks I've drawn you into my worry-wort ways she'll kill me."

"So then…" Rusty tapped a finger against his chin. "How much is it worth to you for her to _not _find out?" At the glare it earned him, more playful than anything, he shrugged. "Just keeping it real."

"A little too real." Andy let his gaze drift back to his book.

Rusty grinned as he turned the volume on the movie back up. He got comfortable in his favorite corner of the sofa again, but let his attention wander. Flynn was right, Sharon was worrying about all of them lately. He wondered if maybe it was time they did something for her, especially with Christmas right around the corner. He glanced sideways at Flynn and figured he'd talk it over with the other kids. Between the five of them, they might be able to come up with something.

It was nearer to midnight before they heard the key in the lock. Rusty turned the movie off and stood up. "Well, I'm beat. Night."

He made a hasty retreat up the stairs which had Andy rolling his eyes. The kid didn't want to be caught waiting up, but he so obviously had been. "Night kid." Andy closed his book and put it aside at the same time he heard her keys hit the tray on the table by the door. He could tell by the click of her heels on the tiled floor in the foyer just what kind of day she'd had. The slower, near shuffle spoke of exhaustion, but it was also slightly measured. He knew what came next. He heard her pause, sigh before stepping out of the foyer and into the living room. That cleansing breath where she tried to let the day go. That meant it hadn't gone well, or the case had been a particularly bad one.

Andy sat his reading glasses with the book on the table beside his chair. "Sharon." When he tipped his head around the edge of the recliner to glance at her, his stomach twisted. She was drawn, so obviously tired. Her purse had slipped from her shoulder and was hanging from her bent arm. He pushed out of the chair and walked toward her. "Hey."

"Hey." When his arm curled around her she leaned into him gratefully. "You didn't have to wait up," she said quietly, without much complaint.

"Didn't," he lied, and they both knew it. "Couldn't sleep. My feet got too hot, they needed their personal ice packs." His hand stroked her back. "Did you eat?"

"Hm. Yes, I got something earlier." She tipped her head back and smiled tiredly up at him. "Think you can sleep now? I need to find my bed, the stairs are looking entirely too good."

"I think I can manage." He swept a lock of hair behind her ear. "Go on, I'll be right up."

Her smile softened into a warm, affectionate expression. He would check every door before coming up. "Don't be too long." She stepped out of her heels near the stairs and stooped to pick them up.

Andy watched her walk slowly, exhaustedly up the stairs before he made his usual circuit through the house. Garage, patio, and front door. Each was confirmed to be solidly locked and the alarm system that was installed after the whole Douglas Grand incident was armed before he made his way up the stairs. He found Sharon already pulling back the bed, comfortably ensconced in one of his old, long-sleeve t-shirts.

He wrapped his good arm around her and just held her for a moment. "I think you get more wear out of my clothes these days than I do," he rumbled quietly.

"I like your clothes." She leaned back against him, tipped her head against his and sighed quietly.

"Want to talk about it?" Sometimes the bad ones just needed to be gotten off one's chest.

"Hm." She nodded. "Hazing accident at a prep school. Dead fifteen-year-old girl, and it was all just so stupid. The other girls involved got scared and tried to hide it. They weren't even trying to be cruel, it was all meant to be _fun_." Sharon sniffed. "Andrea is going to try and have them charged and tried as juveniles. None of them had any priors. Honors students. Good kids, just… unbelievably stupid."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. His hands rubbed her arms. It was hard when children were involved, harder still when the cause wasn't malicious. The world could be an unbelievably cruel place, it cold also be unspeakable idiotic, or just unlucky.

"Me too." She turned and slipped her arms around him. "I think I might have finally driven your partner around the bed, though. I kept looking for you today. It was… habit."

"We're idiots," he grinned.

"Mmhm." She leaned up and kissed the tip of his chin. "Sleepy idiots."

"Yeah." She had been going for almost twenty four hours. Andy nudged her toward the bed. He climbed in behind her and managed to get comfortable. When her feet slid along his calves he hissed. "Geez, Sharon. Do you stick your feet in front of the A/C vent or something right before you get home?"

She giggled quietly. "I thought you said you missed them?"

"I was delirious with pain and fatigue," Andy teased. She was curled against his side, while he lay on his back. He stroked her hip slowly. "I'm getting you socks for Christmas," he threatened playfully.

"Now wouldn't those just look stylish with my heels," she chuckled, and rubbed her cheek against his uninjured shoulder.

"Don't worry," He promised. "I'll get the colorful kind. I'll make sure they match every dress."

"Oh well," she drawled. "That's all that really matters, honey." He'd moved his hand into her hair and was rubbing her scalp. She hummed quietly and felt her eyes closing.

"Katie wants a puppy for Christmas," he announced with a half grin.

"She's been asking for a puppy every year since she was four," Sharon mumbled. "The answer is always the same."

"Oh." Andy hadn't known that. He was considering it.

Sharon lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him. "Andy. _No_."

"Sharon, come on. It's just a puppy. We've got the whole closed in back yard. What's the big deal?" He lifted his brows hopefully.

"What about the pool? Or the flower beds? How about my shoes." She poked his chest. "Andy, puppies chew things. You know she isn't going to want to put it outside all the time. She's really not up to caring for one right now anyway. Her immune system is—"

"Okay, okay," he pulled her back down with a sigh. "The answer is no, got it." He sighed.

"Oh my god." Sharon groaned. "She suckered you. I don't believe it." She pressed her face against his chest. "_Andy_." She could see the chewed Manolo's in her future. Sharon heaved a sigh and lifted her head. "It has to be a healthy one, from a highly rated breeder. _You_ get to housebreak it," she told him. "And replace any shoes that get destroyed."

He grinned widely at her. "Oh come on, it'll be fine. We survive Provenza everyday, how hard can a puppy be?"

Sharon snorted. "I'm going to remind you that you said that." She snuggled back in to his side. "I can't believe you fell for the puppy thing. You're such a teddy bear."

"Where my girls are concerned?" He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, sure, you betcha!"

"If I step in anything gross, even once, I'm coming after you Mr. Flynn," she warned ominously.

"Duly noted, Mrs. Flynn." He continued to stroke her back until he felt her relax again and finally go completely slack. When her breathing evened out, Andy closed his eyes and followed her into slumber.

It felt as though they'd hardly been asleep at all when a loud banging downstairs woke them. They cast bleary eyes at the clock beside the bed and found that it wasn't quite three in the morning yet. Sharon almost whimpered as she sat up and tried to rub away the ache behind her eyes. She had a fatigue induced headache trying to get started.

"The hell." Andy reached for the lamp and rolled from the bed. He reached for his gun on the dresser and pulled open the bedroom door. He found Rusty and Katie standing in the hall, similar looks of confusion and concern on their faces. "Go back to your rooms," he told them.

Yelling had accompanied the loud banging, which was coming from the front door. "Sharon, I know you're in there, goddamnit. Open the door!"

"You've got to be kidding me," she groaned. She had joined her husband in the hall. "How does he even know where we live."

Katie's eyes widened. "It's my dad," she told Rusty.

"Rooms," Sharon pointed at both of them and started down the stairs, she knew that Andy was hot on her heels.

He caught her arm before she could unlock the door. "You don't have to do this."

His dark eyes were brimming with concern and irritation. Sharon sighed. "Yes, I do. I can't ignore his existence, Andy. Especially not with him trying to beat down the door," she finished, sounding just as annoyed as he felt.

Andy held up a hand and backed up. He folded his arms across his chest and stood back, although the motion pulled at his injured shoulder and collarbone. "Alright." Didn't mean that he had to like it.

Sharon drew a breath and steeled herself to the confrontation. She flipped the lock, and then the chain, and waited for Andy to reach over and key off the alarm before she pulled the door open. Jack was poised to knock again. She knocked his hand aside. "Jack, do you have any idea what time it is," she glowered at him.

He pushed past her, and if she hadn't been so tired, she might have put up more of a block. "I want to see her. I know she's living here. I want to see my little girl."

"My god, are you drunk?" Cheap liquor. The fumes were flowing off him in strong waves. She glanced toward the driveway. His car was parked haphazardly, half in the yard. "You're _driving_. Jack have you lost your mind? Do you have any idea—"

"Oh cut the perfect Captain routine." He pointed a finger at her. "I want to see my kid. How could you not tell me that she's sick, Sharon. Who does that? Anything could have happened, and what, you were just going to tell me after the fact?"

"I tried to find you, Jack," she gave the door an absent swing and let it fall closed. A little too loudly, but she didn't care. "That's the thing about having a husband who likes to come and go with the wind—oh, wait. _Ex_-husband," she amended. "That means I don't have to know where you are or actually care. We're divorced, Jack, in case it slipped your mind. So really, walking into my house in the middle of the night, not winning any points."

"Does telling yourself that really help?" Jack flashed a nasty smile. "According to the Church, I'm all you've got, sweetheart."

"You're the last person I'm going to discuss _that_ with," she shot back. "As to Katherine, she's in bed. I'm not getting her up just so that she can be disappointed, again, by you. If you want to see her, call her. It's really up to her. My days of forcing _my_ children to have anything to do with you are long over. You burned your own bridges Jack, there was no one but you holding those matches."

"Is that how you sleep at night? You've got my entire family keeping things from me." He took a step forward, pointed at her again. "My own brother knew that my daughter was sick and didn't tell me."

The smell of the alcohol made her take a step back. Her stomach rolled. This was an all too familiar dance. "I can't speak to the decisions of others, Jack. I didn't know where you were. If Katie or anyone else chose not to speak to you on the matter, that was their choice. I'm not going to argue with you about it at three in the morning. Call a cab, get out of my house."

He wasn't going to leave. Not until someone threw him out, not like this. He was just too bullheaded when he was like this. Katie sat at the top of the stairs, well out of sight. Rusty was beside her. "Thats my dad," she muttered. "I'm _so_ proud."

"Yeah," he rested his elbows against his knees and propped up his head. "I've met him. Remind me to introduce you to my mom some time. The biological one." He didn't even think of her as his _real _mom anymore. "You know, if I knew where she was, or even if she was alive."

Katie forgot sometimes that he was so much younger than she was. Looking at him now, he seemed very young. Or maybe she just felt very old. She leaned against his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. I guess, at least mom always had a way of finding dad. When she wanted to. Inevitably, he always showed up at some point."

"Why does he always do it in the middle of the night?" Rusty made a face. "Dude seriously needs to learn how to read his watch."

Katie giggled quietly. "He is pretty bad at that, isn't he? It's always been like this. I don't know how many times Ricky and I would wake up and mom would be fighting with him, because it was late and suddenly he just had to _stay_ with us. We had no idea he was coming. We never did. Sometimes we'd get up in the morning and he'd already be gone; mom wouldn't say anything. She didn't want to disappoint us because he couldn't even be bothered to stay long enough to say hello. I think she's done covering for him."

"That's kind of what being divorced means," Rusty said with a half grin. "Now he's just pissing her off." He slanted a look at her when they heard Sharon's voice hit _that_ note, the really low one that meant she was three seconds from putting him down, _hard. _

"He shouldn't have done that." Katie winced. Her father had just called her mother something that was going to get _him_ hurt. "That's not going to end well." Sure enough, she heard Andy interrupt. He'd been silent, and she could just imagine him standing there, silently glaring. Until now.

"She won't let it get out of hand," Rusty stated quietly. He shared a glance with Katie when they heard Sharon interrupt again. "See. It's fine."

"Mom's good at that." Her head inclined, the argument was growing quieter, but that was her mother's effect on everyone. She didn't raise her voice, she could usually get her point across without going to that level. "Do you think it's at all odd that we still love them," she asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Rusty answered honestly. "Probably not. They're still our parents, even if they do suck at it. I tell myself that she's sick, and I guess she kind of is. She needs to get help, and that won't happen until she _wants_ it to happen. No one can make her change. I can't make her change," he added quietly.

"What do you think would happen if you saw her again," Katie asked gently. She gazed over at him, genuinely curious and just a little concerned. This was something they'd never discussed before. They didn't talk about _before_, as if somehow not acknowledging it meant that he had always been theres and none of the bad really happened or mattered. Or maybe that was just the way she liked to think of it, since it was all just too horrible to grasp, not for someone so young. It never failed to remind her just how lucky she was, no matter what happened with her dad.

"I don't know," Rusty said honestly. "I've thought about it, a lot. I used to think about it everyday. Now I can go days without really going there. Sometimes I wonder if she's okay, where she is. Does she think about me? Is she sorry? If she came back, I don't know. Everything has changed. When I needed her," he shrugged. "She walked away. Something else was more important. I can't change that." His gaze shifted and he looked away. "It took me a long time to figure that out. Doesn't make it easy though. I think I'm still figuring it out, even with everything. Sharon is-well, you know. _Sharon_. But my mom is still out there somewhere. I'm always going to wonder. Sharon gets it though. I think that's why it's been easy for me to be _here_. I can feel what I feel and she understands it all, and it's okay." Rusty flashed a smile. "Took me a long time to figure _that_ out too."

"I don't think it matters how long it took, Rusty." She touched his arm, and then she used his shoulder for balance as she stood. She drew a slow breath and then squared her shoulders before starting down the stairs. Behind her, she felt Rusty move as well. Katie stopped and turned back. She held up a hand and quietly shook her head. "No, honey. Stay here."

It was sort of like watching her transform. The exuberantly carefree girl faded away, not gone, just pushed aside. Rusty blinked a couple of times. It was like looking at a younger version of Sharon. Rusty sat back down on the step they had been occupying and watched her descend the stairs. He was reminded that while Katie was wildly spirited, and laid back, and usually very cheerful, she was several years older than he was. He always said that Katie was like the alien in the family, unlike anyone. Maybe, he thought, he was wrong.

As she neared the living room, Katie centered herself again. Anxiety churned in her stomach. This confrontation would be necessary, but she usually shied from such things. It wasn't that she believed that life was all kittens and rainbows, more that she was an optimist. She liked to see the bright side of everything. If it feels good, do it, she thought. Within reason of course. She had spent the last few months letting everyone else worry about realism and setbacks while she focused on the positive. It was a nice little vacation, but it was time to stop that now. It was so easy to let her mother take care of everything, she was just so good at it, and it _felt_ so good to have her mother wrap her up and chase away the bad. Maybe, she thought, she had indulged a little too much. It was such a fine line, remaining cheerful and positive to keep others from worrying, while also letting herself be taken care of, because really... when you're sick, you just want your mommy.

"Maybe if you wanted to see _me_," Katie stated quietly, upon joining the argument in process in the living room, "you could call _me. _You have the number. You've used it before. The righteous indignation doesn't really work for you, Jackson, you've nothing to base it on. You weren't interested in what was happening in my life before, why is this any different?" Her gaze swept the room; Andy was obviously irritated and trying very hard to keep a lid on his temper. Her mother was drawn, in that way that she always was when dealing with Jack. She was upset, but more resigned and disappointed than truly angry.

"Katie, you should be in bed," Sharon said quietly. "It's late."

"Who can sleep?" Katie shook her head. "It's okay Mom. He isn't leaving, and at some point, you've got to stop playing buffer for us. We're not kids anymore." It was spoken gently, but her gaze never left her father. He was intoxicated. She could smell it from where she stood. His skin had that flushed look that she vaguely remembered from her childhood. Ricky would know, he had more memories of Jackson Raydor than she did. Katie's head tilted. "Suddenly so quiet, Jack?"

He shook his head. He couldn't remember the last time that he actually laid eyes on this girl, this child that he created but hardly remembered. She didn't look well, he supposed she shouldn't, although he had nothing to compare it to. Not really. Not unless he dug out any number of pictures sent to him over the years by Sharon or his brother. "I heard you were sick," he finally said, his former bluster gone. God but she was her mother's daughter, wasn't she? "I wanted to see you."

"Why?" She took a step forward. "You haven't wanted to see me before. No." She held up a hand when it looked like her mother might intercede. Behind her mother, she saw Andy stiffen. His muscles bunched, and she figured it wouldn't take much for him to take her father and toss him out on his ass. "It needs to be said," Katie told both of them. "He needs to hear it. You cannot referee our relationship with this man for the rest of your life, Mom. He wasn't there, you were, you don't get punished for that."

"Katie, it was never-" She stopped at the look on her daughter's face. Sharon folded her arms over her chest and stepped back. "Very well," she said quietly.

She watched Andy lay his hands on her shoulders and her mother lean back against him. Katie wondered if they even realized it and almost smiled. Instead, her attention shifted back to the man who had sired her and she allowed her face to become impassive. "There hasn't been a single important moment in my life when you were present. You weren't even there when I was born. My aunts held my mother's hand. You couldn't be found. You were laid out in a bar somewhere. By the time I started school you were gone, we can take that off the table too. You've never been to a single recital or audition. When I learned how to drive, Ricky took me out for the first time, but mom taught me that too. When I left for New York, you weren't with us. Mom took me. She helped me find my apartment. You've never watched me perform." Her jaw clenched when her voice hitched. "When my company toured through Las Vegas, I sent you tickets and passes. You never picked them up. I understand, it must have been a very important card game. All I know is that you're this guy who used to show up at our house in the middle of the night sometimes. When we found out I was sick, we didn't even know _where_ you were, and you certainly weren't here with me. How dare you," she said, growing indignant. "How dare you walk in here, in the middle of the night, acting like you're someone who deserves to be in my life. I don't even know you."

"Katie," Jack began, running a hand through her hair. He shifted nervously. Yes, he was an absolutely, appallingly bad father. But he'd been there, sometimes, hadn't he? He called them, not always when Sharon made him. It was just that they didn't want to talk to him.

"Katherine," she stated firmly. "People who do not know me, people who are _not_ my family call me Katherine."

"Oh?" His eyes flashed. Jack's face flushed red. "So I guess you consider him," he flung a hand in Andy's general direction, "to be family?"

Her brow arched. "I do," she said simply. "He's been here. When I got sick, he made sure that my mother had a place to bring me home to. A place that I would be comfortable. A place that would _feel_ like home. When I decided I wasn't going back to New York anytime in the near future, he got my apartment closed up and my things sent here. I could have done it, but he _wanted_ to help, and he was _here_ to help. While mom has been running herself all over the place taking care of me, he's been taking care of her, and that's something that _you_ never did." Katie shook her head. "I don't need you here. I don't want you here, not if this is how it's going to be. You showed up here tonight because you felt slighted, not because you were the least bit worried about me. So this is what's going to happen." She took a step forward. "You're going to give mom your keys, and someone is going to call you a cab. You're going to go and sleep it off somewhere, and we'll arrange to have your car dropped off wherever that is. After you've sobered up, when you decide that you want to see _me_, then we'll talk. Until then, you're no one that I want to have in my life."

"Katie." Sharon interrupted gently. "I think that might be enough, honey. Let's go back to bed." More alarming than watching her daughter react harshly to _anyone _was watching the effect it had on her. She began to sway slightly because of the energy it had taken to face this very painful confrontation.

"I've got her." Andy stepped around his wife and took his stepdaughter's elbow. She resisted, for all of about a moment, and then went with him when he maneuvered her toward the stairs.

Sharon waited until they began to ascend the stairs before her attention shifted back to Jack. Katie had managed to shame him, well and truly. "She's not Ricky," she said, not unkindly. "She has no memories of you to temper all the disappointment and the hurt. The memories she does have aren't great."

He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. He looked at her blearily. "You warned me this might happen, didn't you? You always said that one day I might regret not being around more when they were younger."

"Yes." It was all she said, all she needed to say. There was no point in rehashing it all now, or rubbing it in. Instead, Sharon held out her hand for his keys. "I'll call you a cab."

Rusty was still waiting at the top of the stairs. He stood up when they approached and stood aside. "Are you—"

"I'm okay." She smiled at him, tired, and a little sad. Katie started toward her room, but stopped. "Hey, Rusty, I don't think I can sleep. Can we watch _Game of Thrones_ on your computer?"

"Sure." He shared a look with Andy but went to his room to get the laptop. Rusty didn't expect she would really last long.

When Rusty was gone she slumped a bit and gave a sad sigh. Her shoulders slumped completely and she covered her eyes with her hand. "That was ugly."

"Come on kiddo." Andy nudged her toward her room. "I won't say it was great. It was just something you needed to say, and he needed to hear. It happens. At some point or other, it happens. People forget sometimes, that's not a disease that just hurts the one. It hurts everyone around them."

Katie gave him a watery smile. "I forget that about you. You go every Thursday without fail, and sometimes, I still forget it."

"Nicole doesn't," he told her with a bit of regret. "Neither does Tony. Their mother wouldn't let them, but even without her…" Andy shrugged. "I don't try to hide it. It was different for you kids, your mom tried to shield you from it. I don't mean that Amanda did it wrong. It happens the way it happens for everyone. Nic and Tony were a little older when we split. They remember a lot more."

"You were there." Katie sighed. She swept her fingers beneath her eyes to get rid of the moisture. "Do you think he'll ever change?"

There was just enough hope in her expression to make him loop an arm around her shoulders and draw her close. "I don't know, kid. It's not something you can really predict. If he doesn't, it's not because of you."

"It's not really me that I want it for." She smiled, sadly again. "It's Ricky. He actually remembers what it was like before Jack left. I don't. I never knew what I was missing." Katie shrugged. "Until now. It would be nice, but I'm okay." She nudged his good arm. "I get by."

"Yeah, I know." He shook his head at her. "Into bed." Andy tugged on a dark lock of hair. "Remind me to have another talk with Buzz."

Katie laughed. "Are you going to encourage him or warn him off?"

"Just make sure he's well informed of what he's getting into," Andy teased with a grin.

"We're just friends," she reminded him.

"Yeah. Heard that before." Andy passed Rusty on his way out the door. "Ain't that right kid?"

"I don't want to think about it. I'm repressing." Rusty smirked.

"You're still a funny guy," he said. Andy left them to their video streaming. He understood now the closeness between them, and why it had happened so quickly. They had similar hurts. Andy walked back to the stairs, but his wife was just stepping onto the second floor landing. She looked tired, practically asleep on her feet. He took her hand and pulled her to him. His arm curled around her and held her close. "Okay?"

"Hm." She nodded quietly and leaned heavily into him. "He's gone, or will be. I'll move his car in the morning, I can't even see straight right now."

"I'll take care of it." He turned her toward their bedroom. "Right now, just go back to bed." Andy tucked her back into bed, but didn't join her. Instead, he went back downstairs. He glanced outside and found Jack leaning against his car, waiting for his cab. Andy shook his head. He locked the door and reset the alarm. There was nothing he could say that hadn't already been said. He turned off lights and made his way back up the stairs again. When he checked in on Katie and Rusty, she was asleep and the kid wasn't far behind. Andy nodded, satisfied, and returned to his wife.

When he slid into bed beside her, she mumbled and wriggled closer when his arm curled around her. Andy glanced at the clock. She would be able to sleep a few more hours before the alarm went off. If the phone didn't ring before then. He sighed quietly. He hoped it wouldn't. She needed to rest.

"Andy." Her voice was thick, slurring with sleep. "Maybe a puppy isn't so bad after all."

He smiled and pressed his lips against her shoulder. "No, maybe it isn't." He closed his eyes and waited until he felt her relax again before sighing quietly and following her. His body ached all over. They were getting too old for all this. He still wouldn't give any of it up.


	11. Chapter 11

Family - Chapter 11

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

"Okay! As middle child, and cutest, I officially call this meeting to order," Katie announced. It had been a week since her father's impromptu visit. She and Ricky had talked about it at length and he'd gone to see his father. He gave him a list of places he could go to get dried out again, if he was serious about being anywhere near them. It was all up to him. There was nothing anyone else could do for him. Neither of them were holding much hope that it would happen, but weirder things had. In the meantime, Christmas was quickly approaching. Nicole had gotten all of them together to discuss the holiday. Katie was in a good mood because she had only one more infusion to go, and then she was done. That was something to hope for.

"What?" Rusty squinted at her. "In no universe are you in anyway cuter than I am."

"Yeah," Katie smirked. "I am a bit."

"Oh please." Tony waved a hand in front of his face. "I am Flynn. I am automatically the cutest."

Nicole arched a brow at him. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Well," he drawled, and ducked the throw pillow aimed at his head.

"You're rotten." She decided. "How about this, as Lady of the house…" They had gathered at her house. She wanted them well away from any prying ears, or where their parents could get even the slightest clue that they might be planning something. "

"Lady?" Tony squinted. He tossed a look at Ricky. "Get a load of this."

"I know." He shrugged. "Sisters today." He leaned back in his seat and tilted his head. "So what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering," Nicole began. "Tony and I usually get our mom and stepdad something together. I thought we'd get together and talk about if you were planning on anything for your mom and our dad."

"Oh." Katie and Ricky looked at each other. They hadn't really thought about it. "It's always just been mom," Katie explained. "I guess we didn't think about it. We both just usually get her something."

"That's what I thought," Nicole said. "So, I wanted to know if you were interested in the five of us getting them something _together_, you know, since it's their first Christmas together. Mostly."

"Yeah." Rusty smirked. "Mostly."

Ricky snickered. "What did you have in mind?"

"I have to do all the work?" Nicole blinked at them. "I got us here, didn't I?"

"How about a weekend away?" Katie thought about it. "I mean, Andy's not going back to work for a while, right? So what about Mom? We'd only have to get her free for a weekend and then send them somewhere. How long has it been since they've had any time together, just the two of them?"

"I might be able to get us some help with that," Rusty said.

"Or we wait," Ricky thought about it. "Her squad isn't working Christmas right?"

"That's right," Rusty said. "All the overtime they've had to do because they're so shorthanded with Andy being out. Chief Taylor said he wasn't paying them Holiday pay too. They're off that week. But we're going to Park City." He was still a bit skeptical about that. It was snow, what was so great about it? It was _cold_.

"Yes," Ricky said slowly. "So, we usually all just stay at the timeshare. It's bigger than the Summerland cottage," he explained. "It's at a ski resort, so there's the lodge and several cabins. We could get them their own place. They never really had a honeymoon."

"Your family is kind of huge," Rusty pointed out. "Would it be much of one?"

"Depends on where we rent the space. It's a pretty big resort," he grinned.

"It sounds like a good idea," Nicole looked around the room. "Does anyone else have anything?"

"No, I think it's great," Katie said. "Ricky and I will check it out. We'll let everyone know if we can get anything. It might not be easy this close to the holidays."

"Sounds great," Tony nodded. "Let us know."

"Excellent." Nicole tilted her head at her stepsister. "Next topic. Nutcracker."

"I'm so there. I've danced so many parts of that, it's not even funny. We'll get the boys whipped into shape in no time!" She clapped her hands together and grinned.

"Dance talk." Ricky looked at Rusty. "That's our cue."

"Kitchen." Tony stood up and headed toward it.

"Definitely." Rusty followed them.

Katie and Nicole looked at each other. "_Boys_."

None the wiser for what their children had planned for them, Andy was watching Sharon go through her check list for the trip. "One bag."

She looked up and gave him a puzzled expression. "What?"

"The last time I heard you were planning to go to the time share for Christmas, you had one bag. You were taking it with you all over the station. You know, a few years ago. When we were working that whole war crimes case." He was seated in his recliner, elbow propped on the arm rest, head in his hand watching her at the desk. "How does one bag come out of all this?"

"Oh honey," She laughed. "I was only going for a couple of nights. I wasn't planning on actually _staying_, or skiing, or any of that." She waved a hand through the air. "Not to mention, Rusty's never been before. There's so much to do. He needs warm clothes, and _you_ have to figure out how to get Katie's gift to Park City."

"_I_ do?" Andy blinked at her. "I thought we agreed that the gift was from both of us?" He lifted his head. "Actually, I'm almost certain that we agreed."

"You caved." She smirked. "You get to arrange transport. Without her knowing. I'm simply allowing this insanity to run its course. One shoe, Andrew Flynn. Just _one shoe_ and you are the one that I am holding responsible."

Andy rolled his eyes. He'd heard that at least a hundred times since they decided that they would get Katie the puppy for Christmas. Although it was a bit amusing. She was a grown woman. If she wanted a dog, she could get her own. She was being an awfully good sport, allowing them to baby her. Or she was spoiled. Andy wasn't sure which applied. "Fine. Easy. Send her a day or so early. We show up with the _gift_ and stash it. Problem solved. Next?" He leaned back in his chair with a smirk.

Sharon shot a look at him. "I will allow that you are a mildly amusing person, Lieutenant Flynn. Fine. If that is your solution, you change the flight bookings."

"Good grief, woman." He huffed a sigh. "You really are a—" Her eyes narrowed and he flashed a lopsided grin. "Absolutely gorgeous, every day of the week."

It was Sharon's turn to roll her eyes at him. "As I said, mildly."

"Well, why don't you come over here and tell me just how _mildly_ amusing you think I am." He waggled his brows at her.

She snorted a laugh. "I don't know. You're an injured man. I don't know if you can take it."

"That sounds like a challenge to me." He pushed out of the chair and started toward her. Andy watched her eyes sparkle with amusement, then smolder when he leaned over her to capture her mouth. "Want to try that again," he rumbled.

"Hmm. I'm still not sure." Her teeth scraped playfully across her bottom lip. She sat forward in her chair, toward him. "I mean, there's your heart to consider. We wouldn't want to—"

He cut her off with another kiss. This time his hand delved into the thick weight of her hair. He tipped her head back and angled his mouth over hers. The low throaty hum he drew from her made him smile. "Wanna go fool around?"

Sharon's head tilted. Her lips pursed while she pretended to actually consider it. Finally she dropped her pen and stood up. "I think I can spare you a few minutes."

"Sweetheart, you'd best plan on takeout for dinner. You're going to be busy for a while." He curled an arm around her from behind and pointed her toward the stairs.

"Ah, but I've only got forty-five minutes," she said thickly. "I'll have to get ready to go out. I'm meeting Gavin this afternoon."

"Tell him you'll be late," Andy drawled. "Husband fun before shopping fun."

"I'm not really sure that equates," she laughed. "But I will do my very best."

He prodded her up the stairs in front of him. "Oh baby, you always do…"

She was an hour late meeting Gavin. He took one look at her face and rolled his eyes. "It's rude to look that satisfied when others are less fortunate, sweetie." They met at their favorite coffee stand and walked toward the shops they preferred.

"Hmm." Sharon tried to hide her smile behind her coffee cup. "Interesting, you've done it to me a thousand times."

"I know." His head tilted. "In what universe is it acceptable that _you_ would be having all the fun while I am sadly, very single. What is that? It's like some odd, unfortunate, alternate reality and really we have to find a way out. I think I liked the other way better. More or less."

She chortled. "No, I like this one. You'll be fine." Sharon slanted a look at him, green eyes dancing. "I like to call it _karma_."

"Bite your tongue!" He sniffed. "I am very karmically healthy, thank you very much."

"You're a lawyer," she said drily.

"Exactly," he drew her arm through his. "People know what they're going to get when they meet me. I'm not hiding anything. Although remind me to have a talk with your other half, it's exceedingly rude to keep _me_ waiting, of all people, while he's got you all tied up. Figuratively of course, unless it's not figurative at all." His eyes narrowed at her. "In which case you've been holding out on me all these years, and we should have a much longer chat."

"Gavin." She gave him a nudge and rolled her eyes. "You're horrible. I'm sorry that I'm late. Can we discuss something else now?"

Her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink made him laugh. "Yes, let's talk about what you're getting him for Christmas and how much skin it's _not_ going to cover—" He broke off with another laugh when she pulled away from him and began walking much faster. "Oh alright, I'll be good. Let this be a lesson to you from now on, stand me up to play with someone else, and I get even."

"Noted." She sniffed at him. "As to the holiday, his gift is bought, thank you very much. _No_ I am not telling you what it is. Actually, my holiday shopping is done. I need to pick up a few things for the trip. I left them until the last minute to make sure we were actually _going_. Between work and Katie, and…" She trailed off and waved a hand. "Rusty needs some warm gear."

"Which you are shopping for _without_ him?" Gavin arched a brow at her. "I thought we learned that lesson?" The teenager was quite typical in that regard and didn't want _mom_ picking out his clothes for him.

"It's a jacket and some sweaters," Sharon laughed. "He's given me the okay. Anything else and I am to refrain. I think I can control myself."

"Sure about that?" Gavin smirked. "You've got an afternoon of nothing but shopping, no one to stop you, and we all know that I'm nothing but an enabler. Can you really be trusted to control yourself."

"Probably not." She chuckled. "We'll just have to focus that energy on _me_ and hope that my husband can handle it."

The deviously sparkling eyes made him laugh. He dropped an arm around her shoulders and leaned into her. "There's my girl." Gavin steered her into the first shop and gave it a gleeful glance. "Let's get started…"

It was a productive afternoon. Rusty's first trip to Park City would be well appointed. Sharon also got a few things for the other children. She knew them entirely too well, and inevitably, they didn't pack enough warm things. Nicole and Jake would be joining them with the boys, but she had given her stepdaughter a list of things they would need. The remainder of the afternoon was spent on more enjoyable shopping, for both of them.

"Way to go mom." Katie lifted a scrap of blue silk and smirked at it. She was rooting through her mother's shopping bags, looking for anything _interesting_. That her mother was _allowing_ it, meant that she wasn't going to find anything good. Well, nothing for herself anyway. Not that was meant for Christmas. She certainly wouldn't classify what she was holding as _un_interesting.

"Nosy." Sharon snatched it out of her hand and gave her daughter a pointed look. "Mind your own bags, please." She nodded to the one intended for her daughter, and the others for her brothers.

"Yeah, but yours are _way_ more fun." She leaned over and peeked into the shopping bag again. "It says Neiman Marcus, but that's not a sweater," she sing-songed. "You get that the two of you are not exactly young anymore, right? I won't use the o-word, but it is implied that it's something you are meant to be working toward _together_. If he keels over, I can't promise we can find you a replacement. Hey, I should take this off your hands. I'd be doing you a favor, really." Katie smirked as she lifted a small, wisp of red fabric.

"Hmm." Sharon smirked. "I appreciate the sentiment, honey. There's just one problem." She took it out of her daughter's hands as well. "It's a bit… big, for you."

Katie gasped, the dramatics completely feigned. "You call yourself my mother. What kind of woman are you. That was just mean, slightly uncalled for. I will have you know that since I stopped dancing, and my diet changed, certain things have started to change. I mean, look Ma, I've got boo—"

A loud groan from the doorway interrupted her. Rusty was looking skyward, hands held in front of him. "Why is it always me? You have cameras set up all over the house, right? You always know when I'm coming? That can be the only explanation that I can think of."

"Poor Rusty." Katie grinned. "Hey, come see. Mom got Andy some goodies." She waggled her brows at him and waved a little blue scarf, which was really just a scarf, but _Rusty_ didn't know that.

"_Sharon_." The boy covered his face. "Make her stop!"

"Behave." She tapped her with the shopping bag she was folding in her hands. "Rotten child. Stop tormenting your—Rusty." Sharon reached for the two bags with Rusty's things in them and held them out. "You can exchange what you don't like, but I did manage to control myself."

"Of course she did, she was too busy buying sexy goodies for herself." Katie's eyes sparkled. "Oh come _on_. If I can't torment little brother, then it's no fun being older. Ricky did it to me plenty. Turnabout is fair play. It's a downward slope, and Rusty is at the bottom."

Rusty peered into the bags and found nothing objectionable. It was just a warmer jacket and some sweaters, as she'd promised. In colors that she knew that he liked. She had gotten him socks too, the thick kind. He almost rolled his eyes. That was just so _Sharon_. "She understands I'm going to get even, right?"

"I think that it is implied," Sharon replied with a smile. "Do try and remember that you are vastly more experienced with dealing with those older than yourself. Otherwise, have fun."

"Hey." Katie pouted. "Why are you taking his side? That is so typical. _Rusty, Rusty, Rusty_," she made a face. "He is so the favorite. I thought you were above this, mom. Using age as a determinate with picking the child to favor the most. Of course, you pick the baby. I'm very disappointed."

"Jealousy is a hard thing to deal with," Rusty stated. "You should speak to someone. Just get it off your chest and begin to accept the fact that she likes me best."

Sharon rolled her eyes at both of them and lifted the folded purchases on the bed to carry to the closet. This was not a conversation she ever pictured happening between one of her children and her foster—turned—adopted son.

"Well you don't have to gloat about it," Katie sniffed. "See, that's the problem of holding a favored position. It just goes to your head. Sooner or later you begin to rub it in. There is the inevitable gloating, preening, and before you know it, I'm short-sheeting your bed and dying all of your underwear hot pink."

"You know, I think the two of you should stop while you're ahead," Sharon stated. "You both know that I do not play favorites." She came back to the bed and lifted the hangers of the sweaters and dress she had purchased. "If I did, it would be Nicole." She smirked. "She doesn't give me lip."

They watched her walk back to the closet and shared a look. "How do you like that," Katie sniffed.

"Indeed." Rusty shook his head. "Maybe we should have seen this coming. She picked the one that made her a grandmother."

Katie bit her lip to keep from laughing. She pushed up off the bed and grabbed her bag. "Come on, we'd better go. Or she'll forget she likes us at all. That was good."

"It was." Rusty agreed. He slanted a look at the bed before he let Katie draw him out of the room and to safety. "She does understand that they're kind of _old_ right? Someone is going to end up breaking a hip. I just know it."

Sharon rubbed her forehead and tried to remember that she adored him. She blew out a slow breath and chuckled quietly. "Most women my age get a cat. I've got three kids. Great." She made her way back to the bed to finish putting things away.

"The closet isn't big enough as it is," Andy observed when he joined her a few minutes later. "You keep this up and we'll be hanging stuff up down in the garage." He grunted, swore quietly when he tripped over the heels laying between the bed and said closet. "Really?" He bent down and scooped them up. "It's right there. Look, it's easy. I'll show you." He walked over and dropped her heels into the closet. "See?"

She turned slowly. Her brows lifted and she cast a pointed look at the t-shirt lying _beside _the hamper, instead of _in_ it. "And yet, I chose not to complain. Imagine that." Sharon tilted her head at him. "Since your previous mood seems to have evaporated, and you've found it instead, necessary to pick… I suppose you won't be interested in this?" She snatched up the two flimsy garments left laying on the bed and carried them to the dresser. They were tossed into a drawer which was quickly closed.

He watched her walk, chin lifted, back to the bed and gather up the last of her purchases to put away. "Okay, let's not be too hasty. I wasn't picking. Simply providing a suitable example of the best way to not trip your poor, injured husband with very attractive footwear."

"Too late." She turned on her heel and left the bedroom. "I'm going down to start dinner."

He pouted. "I thought we were ordering out?"

"Changed my mind," she called back.

"Damn." He sighed. Andy scratched his head and decided it was best that he follow her. "Well, if you're cooking, how about—"

"Nope." She sashayed down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." He followed and wondered if continued poking was a good idea. Then he grinned. It had been a while since he'd pulled her pigtails, so to speak. "You know, Captain, I think that it falls somewhere in the realm of improper etiquette to interrupt someone while they're speaking." Andy found a counter to lean against and watched her with a small, half grin.

"You would know, Lieutenant. You perfected the technique." She pulled several items out of the refrigerator and walked to the pantry.

She had used the chilly tone. Andy smirked. "There are times when it is difficult to get a word in edgewise, with certain people, for example. Now then, as I was saying—"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She blinked at him, and then smiled only too sweetly. Sharon placed several cans on the baking trolly and continued to smile. "I'm making meat sauce, will that be problem?"

His eyes narrowed. "I understand precisely where I went wrong before. Obviously a more direct approach is required." Andy walked around until he stood directly behind her. His hands slid around her slowly, beneath her blouse to splay across the soft skin of her stomach. "Now then, as I was saying," he rumbled, lips against her ear. "If you insist on cooking, do you want _me_ to put together the little cream cheese and strawberry rolls you like so much for dessert."

The corners of her mouth twitched. She arched a brow at him instead. Sharon didn't really respond, beyond tilting her head just slightly and baring the side of her neck. "That would provide suitable means of retribution from he who is prone to moments of supremely poor timing."

"It would," he stated. "Although, the question remains if it is suitable enough for she who is prone to bouts of supremely cranky behavior. I mean, come on, meat sauce? That's just awful." His lips moved up the side of her neck and behind her ear.

"I could be persuaded to change my mind," she drawled. Sharon tipped her head back and hummed when his hand slid higher.

"Yeah." He turned her. His shoulder ached from earlier, but it had been too damned long since he had been able to touch his wife this way. They had also been interrupted by her plans to meet Gavin. Otherwise, he would have insisted on spending her one day off with them in bed, and letting the rest of the house fend for themselves. They were all adults, after all. Andy pressed her back against the counter, and let his hands slide up her sides, over her ribcage. He would have lifted her, if his shoulder could take it. She seemed to read his mind, and he smiled against her mouth when she hoisted herself up onto the edge of the counter.

A hand moved into his hair. Her head fell back with a throaty moan when his lips fell to the hollow of her neck. His thumbs caressed the sides of her breasts and she locked her feet behind his back when he moved against her. "Andy, this isn't getting dinner made," she said thickly.

"Who the hell needs to eat," he rumbled. He slipped a hand from beneath her blouse and threaded his fingers into the thick length of her hair. He tugged her head back down and captured her lips again.

"Seriously!" Rusty slapped a hand over his eyes. The last thing he needed to see, walking in to the kitchen, was a full on make out session to put last Christmas to shame. "_Why_ is it always me!" He turned and strode quickly out, deciding it was time to start keeping snacks hidden in his room for moments just like _this_ one.

"Hmm." Sharon lifted her head. She licked her lips and considered it. "The youngest child has inherited your very poor sense of timing. You should work on that."

"I'm pretty sure he came like that," Andy decided. "Otherwise, it's going to blow the whole Nature vs Nurture argument right out the window." When she arched a brow at him, he smirked. "Hey, I read." He curled his good arm around her and helped her down off the counter, groaning when she slid down the length of his body. "I still say we order pizza, let the little buggers fend for themselves."

"Yes, but now I'm craving the little strawberry rolls you were going to make me," she smiled sweetly at him. "Better get started. Pasta doesn't take long, Flynn." She gave him a shove toward the pantry.

"So demanding." He shook his head and let himself be prodded to work. "Patience, I only have one good arm here."

"Hmm. Didn't notice that earlier." She smirked at him.

"You weren't supposed to," he shot back with a grin. "Note to us, though. Get the damned kid a bell." When she only laughed at him, he shook his head. Andy walked back with flour and sugar, and went to find a mixing bowl. "You think I'm kidding? Better yet, let's let them have the house. We'll go find us a nice little one bedroom somewhere, with a locking door."

"There are days," she agreed, and began chopping vegetables for sauce. "We'd get bored."

"Oh, trust me, baby. There's plenty of ways that I could keep us from ever getting bored." He smirked at her.

Sharon rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Mix," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He moved opposite her at the trolly and got to work. He might have kept his hands busy, but his eyes strayed, and he let her see them stray. She shook her head at him and he grinned. Maybe later they'd give the kids cash, send them out, and go see if the heater in the pool worked.


	12. Chapter 12

Family - Chapter 12

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

"I don't get it." Rusty was staring at the vast blankets of complete _whiteness_ in front of him. His nose wrinkled. "It's… bright." He wasn't completely prepared for just how much sunlight shining off snow could hurt the eyes. "It's cold." He made a face. "Why are we here again?"

"Grandparents. Family. Holiday. Ringing any bells?" Katie nudged him. "Come on. It's great!" When he wouldn't budge, Katie got behind him and pushed. "_Rusty_, let's go! It's a vacation, we're supposed to have _fun_."

"Katie. It's _cold_." He was wearing jeans, and one of the thick sweaters and coat that Sharon got him. He understood now why she sent him to get boots.

"It's snow, Rusty. It's supposed to be cold." She rounded him and took his arm, pulling on it. "Do you want mom to think that you completely despise her absolute favorite place on earth?"

"Hey, I never said she wasn't weird," Rusty smirked. He rolled his eyes and fell in step with her. "Okay, fine, _where _are we going?"

Katie was right about the cottage, it was huge, but there were still some of them camping out in the large den and family rooms. Sharon's brothers were there, Dave and Alan with their wives and children. Her sister Helen had stayed home with her husband and children. Her daughter Melanie had a brand new baby and wasn't traveling yet. Not all of the cousins were present, some of them had to work, and those that were married were with their spouses' families. Even with Nicole and Jake staying at the lodge with their two boys, they were still a large group.

They had flown out in groups. The elder Raydor siblings had taken charge of Rusty for his first trip to Park City, while Sharon and Andy had arrived with his daughter and son-in-law the next day. Upon which the children, without Tony who had drawn the unlucky straw of having to work, had bestowed their surprise on the pair. The five of them had chipped in and rented a small cabin on the other side of the resort. They had gotten the grandparents involved. Patrick Cavanagh had put down his edict. They were expected at dinner the first night, and Christmas Eve dinner and mass, and of course breakfast Christmas morning, but were otherwise to enjoy themselves and if that meant not being seen - so be it.

"I don't want to be cooped up here." Katie admitted. "The cousins are being weird." At Rusty's look, she snickered. "Weirder than usual. They're looking at me like I'm all… you know… damaged or something. I made it through Chemo, my leg is going to get stronger, and I just have to ace the tests in January. Also, I haven't thrown up in like, _days_, so life is good!"

"They let you have coffee and sugar for breakfast didn't they?" Rusty slanted a look at her. "You know, protein and caffeine is fine. Sugar and caffeine, not so much."

"Bite your tongue." She tossed her hair. "Gram's waffles were divine!"

"Oh, they were great," he agreed. "For those of us who are not you and now bouncing off the walls. I get the dancing thing now. You're totally wired." Rusty grabbed her arm when she almost slipped in the snow. "Ok, but let's not go too far, I don't want to walk around in all this wet, nasty, _stuff_."

"Snow," she corrected with a grin. "Okay. let's go skiing!"

He slanted a look at her. "No." Rusty shoved his hands into his pockets. Sharon told him to pack gloves. He hadn't. He made a mental note to get some at the boutique in the main lodge. Hopefully _before_ Sharon found out he hadn't packed gloves. So far, they hadn't seen her since dinner, so he wasn't entirely worried. "Let's go check out the lodge," he suggested.

"You're no fun." Katie sighed.

"You mean I'm not insane like you are." Rusty smirked. As they walked, his phone chirped. He took it out of his back pocket and slid a finger across the screen. Rusty shook his head. "Your mom has no understanding of the word _vacation_." She was checking on him. _I__'__m fine,_ he sent back.

Katie leaned over to check his screen and laughed. "Well, yeah. That's mom. How long have you lived with her?"

"Good point." Rusty continued walking, glancing down when his phone chirped again.

"_We__'__re at the lodge having breakfast with Nicole and Jake. Did you eat?__" _

"Seriously? Doesn't she know me at all?" He laughed.

"_Your mom made waffles. They were great. Katie is bouncing off the wall. We__'__re headed that way. Exploring.__"_

"_We__'__re in the restaurant. Find us.__" _

"They're already at the lodge," Rusty told her. "We have been summoned."

"Of course we have," she laughed. "She wouldn't know what a vacation was if it walked up and bit her on the—"

"She frets, you know." Rusty grinned.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Katie said. "Alright, let's go show the mommy type person that we are still in one piece even though she took her eyes off us for a whole evening."

"We're not going to say that to her, right?" Rusty arched a brow.

"Heck no!"

When they reached the lodge, they went by the boutique first so that Rusty could replace his forgotten gloves _before_ they found Sharon and Andy. Afterward, they stepped into the restaurant at the back end of the lodge. It sat overlooking the mountain, and the vista was absolutely breathtaking.

Rusty had to admit, even if it was cold and wet, the snow was kind of pretty from that vantage point. His eyes swept the room and he spotted Andy's head first. Nicole and Jake sat with them at the table, their boys on either side of them devouring a mound of pancakes. Andy had his arm draped across the back of Sharon's chair, and she was leaning against him, laughing as he spoke. From the way he was gesturing with his other hand, Rusty could imagine what sort of story he must be telling. Tales of the amazing antics of Flynn and Provenza were pretty much endless.

He had to admit, though, even after they arrived the previous day, they had still seemed drawn and tired. This morning it was as if all the excess baggage of LA was finally washed away. Both of them were lighter, more relaxed. It was something of a relief. When he and Katie approached, he noticed that Sharon's eyes were softer. They brightened when she spotted them.

"Rusty doesn't like the snow." Katie reported instantly.

"It's cold," he said.

"California boy." Andy chuckled. "You'll get used to it."

"Says the Jersey boy," Rusty fired back.

Andy shrugged. "It's got its advantages." His wife's blue jeans and form fitting sweaters for one. He was liking the snow just fine. "What did you kids have planned?"

"We were just walking around," he said. "Someone let Katie have sugar _and_ caffeine at breakfast, so…"

Sharon laughed. "That would be her grandmother. It is a phenomenon I am well acquainted with. Well, after breakfast we were going to take the boys down to the pond. I thought maybe you'd like to join us."

"The pond?" Rusty's brows drew together. He looked a bit skeptical. What was there to do at a pond in the middle of winter when everything was covered in snow.

"Ice skating," Katie told him. "You'll love it."

"I don't know." He was pretty sure that he wouldn't. "I've never done it before."

"Seriously?" She made a face. "Well, now you _have_ to go."

"I agree." Sharon smiled at him. "Rusty, it will be fine. We were going to work off some of the boys excess energy. S_omeone_ agreed they could have pancakes with syrup and powdered sugar for breakfast," she shot a look at her husband.

"Hey, that's my job," He flashed a grin. "You'll get the hang of it," he told her. "You just need more practice with the spoiling and handing back sequence. Right now you're stuck on _keep _mode."

"Hm." She didn't seem convinced. "Then after lunch, Andy is going to watch the boys while I take Nicole and Jake up the mountain."

"Skiing." Andy explained. "Shoulder's not up to it, and I was never any good at it."

"I'm not sure my leg can take it," Katie said honestly. "How about I hang with you guys? We'll build snowmen, and have hot chocolate with _tons_ of marshmallows. What do you say?"

"Yeah!" The boys cheered, she grinned.

"That's my girl." Andy smirked. "See," he pointed at Katie. "She gets it." His wife's eyes narrowed and he shrugged. "Okay fine. Have it your way."

"I will, thank you." She tilted her head at her children. "Rusty, I'd like you to come with us this afternoon."

"Do I have to?" He was slowly shaking his head. "I mean, I get that I'm not going to be able to runaway when Ricky and the others take me snowboarding, but can't I just kind of, pretend that I'm going to avoid it all?"

"If you really don't want to," she said gently, "then no."

She pouted, just a bit, and Rusty rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll go skiing."

Katie giggled. She nudged him. "Sucker."

"I think we're done here." Nicole stated. The boys had degraded into playing with their food instead of eating it. "You guys ready to go skating?"

"Let's go get cleaned up first." Jake stood up and took both his boys. "We'll meet you in the lobby."

Nicole laughed. "I'd better help."

While they took the boys up to get them cleaned up and into warm clothes, Andy took care of the check. Afterward, they made their way down to what was referred to as the old pond. It was actually a very large, man made structure, which was completely frozen over. A rail bordered half of it, and there were wooden benches and a stand for renting skates.

Rusty made a face when his were handed to him. "Really? Is that even safe?"

Sharon sighed. "Rusty."

"Okay, okay." He sat down and started putting them on. "I still say this is such a bad idea."

"Come on, big baby. You'll live." Katie knelt down beside him and took over his laces, since he was doing it wrong.

"This is insane," He said, wobbling when he stood up on them. Rusty walked to the edge of the pond and stood there. "I really don't know about this."

"It's fine. Watch." Katie stood beside him, unsteadier than she usually was. She rubbed her thigh, and then carefully kicked out onto the ice. She wavered just a bit on her injured leg, and then compensated for it and turned. "See?"

"Rusty, you're fine." Sharon glided backward, just a pace, and then stopped. She held out her hands. "Come on, I've got you." She crooked her fingers at him. "Rusty. Trust me?"

"You would play that card, wouldn't you Sharon?" He wrinkled his nose at her. "If I fall…" Rusty held his breath and took a step onto the ice.

"You're not going to fall." She caught him when he wobbled, held both arms, and then pulled him with her away from the edge. "See? I've got you, one foot and then the other."

"If I go down, just for the record, I'm taking you with me." He had an almost vice grip on her upper arms. When she laughed, he had to smile.

"Hey." Ricky leaned against the rail beside his stepfather. His mother had sent him a text that they would be down here. They both had skates on, but took a moment before stepping out onto the ice. His eyes tracked the rink, found his sister first, then his mother. "She taught us, just like that. Of course, we were about their age," he nodded toward where Nicole and Jake were guiding their boys.

"Yeah." Andy had gotten another cup of coffee when they got their skates. He was letting her have this moment. Cheeks flushed from the cold and the joy, eyes alight, she was simply stunning. Her laughter floated across the cool air to where they stood. She wasn't letting Rusty fall. He was wobbling a bit, like a newborn calf on those skates, but she had a firm hold on him. "They've come a long way. Time was, the kid hardly said a word that wasn't meant to drive her or anyone around them nuts."

"That's being a teenager." Ricky grinned. "We put her through hell too. Don't let us fool you. Sneaking out of the house, drinkin', smoking pot with the cousins…" He smirked. "Wrecking the car. That was just me. Then there was little miss ballet." Ricky nodded to where his sister was skating alongside their mother and Rusty. "She loved it, and don't get me wrong, she's good. _Really_ good. I know she's a bit of a pip, always happy, bouncing off the walls, but once upon a time she was just a teenage girl too. Real diva. It had to be the best, classes, teachers, shoes. I wasn't much better. New cleats, new pads, baseball gear or whatever." He could laugh about it now, after they'd made it out the other side. "You know, we were damned lucky. Mom would work all night, come home and sleep an hour, maybe two. Then it was off to school, or little league, dance class, rehearsal, games, recitals, whatever was going on. Then come home, make dinner, go _back_ to work, and start all over again. That was before she was IA. After that, it was a lot easier. But she had nights when she was on call, we'd be out until ten or so because I had a game, or Katie had a show. Mom would get a call out at three in the morning."

"Just so she could deal with some asshole who gave her nothing but crap," Andy drawled with a grin. "Fighting with her is just always so much fun."

"Not something I need to know about," Ricky replied. "I'm not surprised about the whole Rusty thing. I don't think she knows how to _not_ have someone to take care of." His gaze followed them and he sighed. "She's not going to dance again is she?"

Katie was favoring her leg, putting weight on the good one. Occasionally, despite her laughter, she would reach down and the top of her thigh, where the metal rod had been attached to her hip. Andy considered his coffee cup. No one wanted to say it. Katie didn't talk about it, not openly. "No, not like she did. She'll dance, because it's part of her. She'll enjoy it, because she loves it. It won't be Giselle in front of a full house in New York." He slanted a look at his stepson. "She knows. It's why she gave up the apartment. When I offered to pay the rent, she admitted what the rest of us didn't want to think about. She could more than afford to keep it, but she wasn't going back. Last couple of weeks she's been talking about going back to school. She hasn't decided if she wants a second Bachelors or if she wants to get her Masters in fine arts. It's going to be a while before her leg is strong enough for her to teach or try auditioning locally. She wants to do something in the meantime."

"That's our bean, can't sit still," Ricky said quietly. "What do you think she'll do?"

"I don't know," Andy said honestly. "That's got to be up to her. She'll figure it out. I'm not worried." He wasn't. There was too much of her mother in her. She wouldn't dwell. She would feel it, and then she would move on. Andy had a feeling she already had. He drained his coffee and tossed the cup into a nearby trash bin. "Right now, I think she just wants someone to keep her from falling on her butt." He grinned and moved around the edge of the rail to kick off onto the ice.

"Oh, I can handle that." Ricky followed with a laugh. He made a beeline for his sister, and once he reached her, lifted her up and twirled her around until she squealed.

Rusty had graduated to having only one arm held and skating alongside Sharon. He was still unsteady, but no longer in danger of taking both of them down. "Kids, behave." Sharon moved Rusty away from her elder pair, who often chose to act as though they were unruly twelve year olds. "Richard, do _not_ drop your sister."

"Let them have fun." Andy appeared beside her, moving slowly. "Looks like the kid might be getting the hang of it." He watched Rusty wobble again and almost go down. Sharon caught him. "Okay, maybe not."

"He's doing fine." Sharon righted him again. "Just needs a little practice.'

"You're kidding right?" Rusty gave her an almost panicked look. "You want me to do this _again_?"

Sharon laughed. "It's really a lot of fun once you get the hang of it. No one just starts out knowing how to skate, Rusty."

"I think I'm just going to go right here." Rusty let to of her and let himself glide to the rail. "See, I'm good now. Really. This is a great place for me. You crazy kids, go have fun."

Sharon and Andy stopped skating. They exchanged a look. "Yeah, nice try." Andy moved over and took his arm. "Come on kid. She's not going to give up, you know that." He took Rusty on his good side, and let Sharon have the other.

"Oh god." Rusty groaned. They laughed. He decided he would get them back, he really would.

After almost an hour of guided skating, Rusty was more or less stable enough to turn over to Ricky. Sharon followed Katie to the edge of the rink, while Andy moved off to join his daughter and the boys. Cups of coffee in hand, Katie had shed her skates for her boots and was leaning against the rail. "Okay baby?" Sharon wrapped an arm around her and leaned close, they were both chilled.

"It's fine." Katie shrugged. "It hurts. I'm definitely not bound for the slopes." She wasn't much for skiing anyway, always worried she'd get hurt. She sighed quietly, she had gotten hurt anyway. Even if it did turn out to be a good thing, she had her days. "I'm okay," she said, but leaned into her mother anyway.

"I know you keep saying that, but are you sure?" Sharon studied her. "Katie, it's fine to _not_ be okay. It hasn't been easy, I know. You've had some serious blows the last few months. I worry about you. That you're just rolling with it and—"

"Not really coping?" Katie shook her head. "How can I not cope? It's kind of hard to deny it all when I've got poison flowing into my veins, or my leg hurts. It's really okay," she smiled. "I'm not going to flip out. You don't have to worry about me, Mom. You worry enough. Yes, it hurts. Like crazy. I miss it more than you know. I'm tired of being sick, and I'm tired of everyone looking at me like I'm sick. I'm tired of you all worrying about me all the time. Just because I don't scream and cry and throw things in front of everyone doesn't mean that I haven't. I have had my moments, believe me. I ripped up my red leo, and I have thrown away my shoes so many times I've lost count, only to dig them out of the trash again." Katie gave her mother a pointed look. "I dyed my hair blue, I mean, come on. What did you think that was about?"

"I liked it blue." Sharon pulled her closer and leaned against her back. She rested her chin against her daughter's shoulder. "We drive you crazy with the worrying, I know. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to wake up one day and everything hit you all at once. The reality of your situation is—"

"Sucks." Katie said. "The word you're looking for is sucks. Big, fat, hairy—"

"_Katherine_." She slanted a look at her.

"Okay, you get the point." Katie smiled. "I guess what I'm saying is that when I tell you that I'm okay, I mean it. My career is shot straight to hell, and that's… it's _not_ really okay, but there's nothing I can do to change it. I know that. My head knows it. My heart hasn't completely caught up with it yet, but I'm working on it. I don't know how to explain it, Mom. I knew, the minute I heard that bone snap, I was done. But you taught us not to dwell on what we can't change. So that's what I'm trying to do. It's not going to do anyone any good if I mope around and throw fits about it, least of all me. People get sick every day, and they get hurt, or worse, and they don't have the things that I do, the support system that I've had. I'm a spoiled rotten brat, and I know it. I also know I've let you carry too much of this, both of you. Maybe that was my way of coping. You know?"

"I know." She held her close. "I didn't mind it. It's sort of part of the job, honey." Sharon reached up and stroked her hair. "One day when I'm much, much, _much_ older, and you've made me a grandmother, you'll understand. You can't ask me to carry too much, because that's why I'm here. You'll always be my baby. I just can't believe you went and grew up on me. All three of you did."

"Sort of the point mom." Katie grinned. "All your hard work has to pay off at some time."

"I'm having a moment here," she said drily.

"Oh, my bad." Katie straightened. "By all means, continue."

"No, it's gone. I've lost it." Sharon sighed. She hugged her daughter again and kissed the side of her head. "I think you're going to be fine."

"Me too." Katie continued to watch the goings on out on the ice. "Mom…" She shook her head. "At some point, we're just going to have to face the facts that Rusty just isn't—"

"I know." She shook her head. "He's a thinker." Sharon tilted her head. "Your bother and cousins want to take him snowboarding."

"I heard." She chewed her bottom lip. "Ricky will keep an eye on him. Maybe the snowboarding will go better than the skating?"

They looked at one another. "No," they both said.

"He'll go once, because he should at least try it," Sharon said. "Then we'll find something more to his liking. He'll be okay."

"Or he'll surprise us," Katie was ever the optimist.

"He has surprised me before." She agreed with a nod.

The skating lasted only a while longer. As was expected, the children lasted far longer than the adults that had been keeping an eye on them. Afterward, with plenty of time left before lunch, Nicole and Jake took the boys to an indoor playground to finish tiring them out. After lunch, Andy took charge of the boys with Katie's help while the others went skiing.

Once they were back, and the boys turned back over to their parents, Andy walked Sharon back to their cabin. They walked in to the sound of whining coming from the kennel in the small kitchenette. Sharon had asked her nieces Erin and Anna to check in on the animal during the day, and knew that she could trust them not to let the secret slip to Katie. She gave her husband a nudge toward the room. "It wants out."

He rolled his eyes at her. "It's a dog, Sharon. It's not a disease." He walked into the kitchenette and flipped the kennel door open. The small ball of fur bounced out and began jumping around his ankles. "It also happens to be a _she_."

"One shoe, Andy. Just _one_," she called, on her way to the bedroom.

Andy shook his head and bent down to scoop the animal up. He held her in front of him. "I should teach you to go for the really expensive ones, but I know she'd either shoot me or make me replace them. Or both." He set the dog in the crook of his arm and went to find its leash. "Come on, out you go. Let's make it fast too. It's cold out there and my woman is about to get in the shower. I'm not missin' that, not even for small, defenseless creatures." His wife sent him to find a dog for her daughter, he came home with a German Shepherd pup, not the cute, prissy breed she was expecting him to pick out for Katie. She was upset about it shedding all over the house. He didn't see a problem. Katie wasn't going to live with them forever, eventually she would be back in her own apartment and she would need a good watchdog. Sharon couldn't argue with his logic there, but she was still demanding that it stay well away from her shoes… and that he would be running the vacuum twice a week. He'd wear her down.

When Andy came back inside, he listened for the shower, but didn't hear it. "Okay pup, be good." He checked the outer room for anything she could conceivably chew or otherwise destroy and then lay her in the box with the blanket that they'd set up for her. Sharon didn't like leaving her in the kennel all the time. Andy smirked. He was already wearing her down.

He walked into the bedroom and tugged off his boots. He rolled his head on his shoulders and reached up to rub the injured one. It had only been a few weeks, and he was going without the sling more than he should. A broken collar bone at his age wasn't a walk in the park. He was using it too much outside of physical therapy. Andy palmed a couple of ibuprofen from his shaving kit and chased them down with the bottle of water he kept nearby for just that purpose. After today, it hurt like hell.

Sharon was leaning back, eyes closed, in the large oval tub when she heard the door open. A smile graced her lips. "That was fast."

"The pup wants one of us to like her, so we came to an agreement." He watched his wife hum but her eyes remained closed. He finished disrobing and joined her. His lips moved along her shoulder to her neck. "Do you know what today is?"

"Hmm?" His arms circled her, but she made note that he kept the right closer to his body. Sharon knew he wouldn't admit that it was bothering him. Her arms twined with his, and her fingers drew lazy circles against his forearms.

"December twenty-third," He stated quietly. "Do you hear that?" His lips traced the outer curve of her ear. "Not a sound. No one to walk in on us, the phones aren't ringing, and you don't have to rush home to relieve the Rusty-sitter."

A low, throaty chuckle filled the room. "No, I don't have to go anywhere. That also means that it has been exactly a year since we started this." Sharon tipped her head against his. "What do you think about _complicated_ now?"

He nuzzled her cheek, drew a smile from her. "I think _complicated_ is pretty damned great," he rumbled. "Getting better everyday."

"Hm." She pulled his good arm more firmly around her, so that she was engulfed completely in his embrace. "Now all we're missing are your hands up my shirt, my kids, and your partner."

Andy chuckled. "I think we can do better than that."

"Oh?" Her interest was piqued. Her head tilted when his lips began to explore again.

"Definitely." He tipped her head around and captured her mouth. A lot had changed in a year. The kiss was slow, languid. The heat was there, certainly, and the passion, but it wasn't always wild abandon with them. The quiet, peaceful moments came too few, they enjoyed them when they could.

Later, wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire, Andy rattled a small gift box in front of her. "Open this." It was rectangular, covered in blue snowflakes, and a silver bow.

"You're early aren't you?" She arched a brow at him. "As you pointed out earlier, we still have two days until Christmas." Katie's puppy was nipping at her toes. Sharon was trying to distract it by pushing a small toy toward it.

"I know. But you might just get emotional, so it was better to do it early. We're going to be busy tomorrow, and then we'll be going over early for breakfast Christmas day…" Andy grinned at her. "The kids fret, you know."

"Hmm." She took the box from him and considered it for a moment. "They do, don't they?" It was becoming quite the saying, among all the generations of her family. "What did you do that will make me emotional?" Sharon turned it around in her hands and lifted the top. She pealed the thin tissue paper back and drew a breath. "_Andy_."

"You don't wear much jewelry." He reached around her and lifted the simple, platinum chain. "But I thought you might wear this." The pendant was a simple, platinum knot, small, almost delicate. Nestled into the center of the knot was a diamond and gem cluster, with three distinct stones. Andy drew it around her neck and fastened it. "Ricky," he said quietly, of the pale alexandrite. "Katie," his lips brushed her ear when he indicated the light green peridot. Of the third stone, the delicately colored aquamarine, he kissed the corner of her eye and the moisture which had pooled there. "Rusty."

"You really are something Andy Flynn," she murmured, and turned in his arms so that she was draped across his lap. "I can see where you thought I might get a little emotional." Her fingers traced the line of his jaw. "It's perfect."

Andy slipped his hand into the thick curtain of her hair and drew her to him. "Love you," he mumbled against her mouth.

She smiled into the kiss and pulled him with her when she lay back on the thick cushions they'd stacked in front of the couch. "More everyday," she whispered back.


	13. Chapter 13

Family - Chapter 13

by Kadi

Rated: T

* * *

"So how was your trip?"

Christmas passed in relative peace. Katie was delighted with her gift, and her mother was delighted to be free of it. Rusty decided that the snowboarding wasn't for him, but didn't mind the actual skiing. By the time they were packing to leave, he was moving down the beginner slopes with some ease.

"Not too bad." Katie smiled as a wine glass was passed into her hand. The New Year had brought with it another LAPD event, only this year, Buzz wasn't stuck babysitting. They had returned from Park City only the day before, but the date had been planned weeks before. "Wonderful, actually. I think it was just what we all needed. I have pictures of Rusty skiing, if you're interested."

"Definitely." His hand brushed her elbow as he guided her through the crowd. "I'm sure that must have been amusing." Buzz's blue eyes were dancing at the thought. "He's not very in to physical activities. He's more of a, how should I put it…"

"Thinker?" Katie laughed. "Oh, we know. It was fun, and I wasn't up to a lot, so he kept me company. That was great. He finally managed to win best of three against my grandfather, so he is now the family chess champion. He will gloat, be prepared."

"I will keep that in mind." Buzz nodded. "Note to self, no conversations with Rusty about chess and vacation. Got it. Thinker isn't the word I would have chosen, but we'll go with it. Have you given anymore thought to what you're going to do now? When we talked before you left, it was still up in the air."

"I'm starting physical therapy again," she said. "My leg isn't nearly as healed as I would like it to be. I realized that while I was gone. I thought I might teach when it's strong enough, at least part time." Katie turned, drawing short before they could reach the table where her parents and the others of the squad were gathered. "I'm going back to school. I have a small confession to make."

"Oh?" Her green eyes were dancing, filled with just a hint of mischief. The underlying sadness seemed to have faded, almost to nothing. Only almost. He could still see it there, just at the edge of everything else. She had a way to go yet. "Well, for confessions, I'm afraid you're speaking to the wrong person," he teased. "I'm just the camera guy."

"Oh I see." Her lips pursed, her head tilted. "Well, in that case, if you really want me to, I can go see Julio…" Katie started to turn away and laughed when he pulled her back. "I guess not then."

"He can be a little intimidating for a first time confessor," Buzz stated with a small smile. "I think I should hear it first to determine the necessity of a full interview room experience."

"Ah." She nodded slowly. "I see. Well, here's the thing. There is a reason that Rusty and I get along so well. We're very likeminded about some things. I'm a bit of a _thinker_ too."

"No," he drawled, as though he hadn't already figured that out for himself.

"Now see, no one told me you were such a funny guy." She nudged him playfully. "I wasn't all about the dancing when I was his age. I liked school too. I got my degree in what I did because my mother and I had a deal. I would go to and finish an institute of higher education and she would help me get to New York to audition for the ABT. I didn't really care what the degree was in as long as I got to my end goal." Katie stopped, she grinned. "Okay, maybe I was all about the dancing back then."

"Just a little bit," he agreed. "What do you want to do now? There's nothing at all wrong with going back to school. People do it all the time for various reasons. If it's what you want to do, then I think that's great."

Her smile brightened, and her eyes lit. Relief was mixed in with the joy. It was good to hear it from someone who wasn't related to her, either by blood, marriage, or adoption. "Well, I know what I _don__'__t_ want to do. That's go into either of the three family businesses. I don't want to be a lawyer, doctor, or police officer."

"Hm." His brows furrowed while he considered that. "No, I imagine you don't. You're much too cheerful to be a doctor. All the ones I've met are all doom and gloom all the time. Not to say they all are like that. I couldn't see you as a lawyer either, you're much too honest." Buzz's hand cupped her elbow, he pulled her out of the way of a passing waiter, but then didn't let her go. "As to the third option, somehow I don't think your mother would allow it, even if you did pass the physical qualifications."

"You could be right about that." Katie moved a step closer while she seemed to think it over. "The look on her face would certainly be amusing enough, don't you think?"

"No." Buzz chuckled. "I think I'd want to be somewhere other than her presence when she heard that one. I also have a very strong feeling that Lieutenant Flynn would load the gun for her."

"Who? Andy?" Katie glanced over to the table, where he was seated next to her mother telling some story or another. He was gesturing with his hands as he made his point. "Nah. He's just a big 'ol teddy bear."

Buzz almost choked on his champagne. "I'm not sure we're talking about the same man," he wheezed. "Perhaps I should introduce you."

Katie laughed. "I suppose I know a completely different side. Whatever you see, they don't bring it home. That was one thing that my mom was always very particular about. She almost went crazy during the whole Rusty-trial-letters situation. She's very compartmentalized."

"I hadn't noticed," Buzz said drily. "Although I suppose that would be expected. I would agree that we aren't all the same outside of work. Unless we're discussing Lieutenant Provenza."

"Yet another teddy bear," She chirped with a smile. Katie laughed again at the skeptical look on Buzz's face. "What?"

"I think I should take this," he slipped the champagne flute out of her hand. "It's clear to me that you've had your pain medication, and I don't think the wine is a good idea."

They hadn't stopped far from the table. From where they sat, they could hear the lilting sound of Katie's laughter, and Buzz's deeper tones. Sharon ran a hand down her husband's arm when his hand dropped to cover her knee. She sat with her legs crossed, turned inward toward him, trying very hard to pay little attention to her daughter's activities. Her brows lifted at his expression and she shook her head. "No." She was not talking about his hand caressing her knee through the fabric of her long, amethyst gown.

"I didn't say anything." He reached for his club soda. "This is me, sitting right here, not saying a word."

"Mmhm." She tilted her head, smiled knowingly at him. "You will behave, Andrew Flynn. You will leave them _alone_." Sharon pointed her finger at him. "They are just friends."

"Uh huh." He squinted at her. "How much have you had to drink tonight? Have you been slipping shots with Julio again? Sanchez, we talked about you trying to get my girl liquored up."

They were once again at the Omni, and although it was a less _required_ event, they had joined members of their team for the evening. Their table was occupied by Lieutenant Tao and his wife along with Detective Sanchez and his date, which was surprisingly not Rios. Or perhaps not surprising at all. Sykes was somewhere in the crowd, dancing with her date. Provenza had decided not to come. Andy had almost considered staying in when he got his first look at what his wife was wearing. It was quickly replacing last year's dress as his favorite with the way the fitted halter bodice hugged every curve, and the material which shimmered slightly in the light outlined others.

"Just trying to help, sir," Julio flashed a playful, lazy smile.

"Oh stop it," Sharon gave his arm a light tap and went back to rubbing his forearm. She was on his injured side and knew it was bothering him tonight.

"That denial you're visiting is a happy place then?" He smirked at her. "You know, last time I was just friends with someone, or _claiming_ to be just friends, and I was here… I was planning the fastest, shortest route for getting her upstairs."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hm. You had a very nice time, as I recall, and if you'd like to have a nice time again—"

"Mean," he said. "You're just mean. Here I am, looking out for her best interests," he gestured toward where their daughter was sliding into the crowd with Buzz now, moving toward the dance floor, "and you're just being mean."

"No, I'm providing proper motivation to keep you from interfering where you should not," Sharon stated plainly. "Katherine is a grown woman, she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, even if we don't want to see that or believe it. You cannot poke your nose in. Number one, I don't believe that it's warranted, and number two, I don't think that she would appreciate it."

"You're assuming of course that she would ever have to know," Flynn tried. "All I'm suggesting is that I—"

"No," she said slowly. Her eyes were sparkling, and a smile was playing at her lips.

"It would only take five minutes," Andy tried. "Buzz and I could—"

"Uh uh," Sharon shook her head at him.

Andy huffed at her, as was expected. "Sure, spoil all my fun."

"Okay." She chirped and smiled at him. "I'm very familiar with that task, thank you."

"Don't I know it," he said drily.

"Excuse us, it's getting a little thick over here." Sanchez took his date and maneuvered her toward the dance floor.

"Now see what you've done?" Sharon smirked at her husband.

"Why is it always my fault," he asked.

"You are the husband," Tao explained. "It's part of the basic job description."

Andy shook his head. "This is the part where I try to remember how I went from wanting to go upstairs to being the old married guy who would like to go home to his recliner."

Sharon smiled. She was toying with the pendant of the necklace he presented her with at Christmas. "It is a very nice recliner," she said airily. "If you don't want to become better acquainted with it, perhaps this is a conversation we should continue later with less of an audience."

"Yes dear," Andy dropped a kiss to her cheek. Much to the amusement of their companions. He gave her knee a playful squeeze.

"Or you could dance with your wife," she suggested.

"You got it." He unfolded his long body from the chair and took her hand. "Excuse us." Andy's arm curled around her as they moved into the press of dancing bodies. "Finally, I get an excuse to feel you up." His hand slid low across her back when he pulled her into the circle of his arms, lower than was necessarily warranted, but he could get away with it now.

"I'm more interested in the idea that you feel you _need _an excuse to feel me up," she said quietly, smile playing at her lips.

There was mischief in her gaze. Andy shook his head. "You call me trouble? Lady, you are practically evil." He pulled her closer, let his lips brush her ear.

"Hm." Her hand slipped from his shoulder to behind his head. Her fingers toyed with the shortly cropped, silver hairs at his collar. "I prefer the term wicked, thank you."

"I suppose we have spoiled you in that regard," Andy decided.

"Indeed." She tipped her head back and smiled up at him. "I wouldn't want to be fickle. The least I can do is stick with an old classic. It came with such fetching artwork too."

"I had absolutely nothing to do with that," he deadpanned.

"Mmhm." The quirking of his lips at the corner of his mouth gave him away. It always did. Even if she didn't already know better. "As I was saying, proper adjective use is important."

"I see." He tilted his head. "Then we agree that wicked applies. Then how about," his head dipped. "Beautiful," he said against her ear. "Sexy as hell." He felt her shoulders shake with silent laughter. "Stunning." Her hair was down, but it was drawn over her shoulder. Andy brushed a light, almost chaste kiss against the spot below her ear.

"Hm." She hummed. "I will concede that you have quite adequately conquered the adjective use." Sharon turned her face in to his neck. The familiar scent of aftershave and cologne mixed with the husky spice that was her husband warmed her through. "As a reward for your hard work and dutiful research," she drawled playfully. "I will tell you that while your recliner is quite wonderful, you will not be seeing it tonight. We have a reservation upstairs."

"Really." His hand moved up her back, until it found the bare skin above the hem of the bodice. "Somehow, I get the feeling that you managed not only to secure the reservation, but there is a bag waiting for us."

"Turnabout is fair play, Mr. Flynn. I will not reveal my secrets, or my accomplices, but the answer is yes. There is a bag waiting for us."

"Then why are we still down here," he asked with a grin.

"Appearances are important, Lieutenant." She tilted her head and flashed a small smile.

"Indeed, Captain." His hand moved back to her hip, pulled her closer. "We made an appearance, I think we can leave."

"I would concur." She drew away from him and turned, headed back toward the table to gather their things.

"They're leaving," Buzz reported, having spotted the Captain and Lieutenant skirting the edge of the crowd and moving toward the ballroom's exit. "You called it, out by ten."

"Well, they are very old," Katie said and smirked when he turned her so that she could spy the pair, making good their escape. "I also have a feeling that they're not headed home."

"Not if this year is a repeat of last year," Buzz said. "She bribed us with breakfast to never speak of it again. Julio and I were on Rusty detail for the night." He paused. "The entire night."

"Ah," her eyes sparkled. "Here you are, stuck with another one of your Captain's wayward children," she teased.

"You are neither wayward, nor am I stuck," he stated emphatically. "I happen to like precisely where I am at the moment."

"Hm." Katie tilted her head and smiled for a moment. "So, how would you feel about dodging whoever it is they've tasked with babysitting us for the night and getting out of here?"

"Let's go." He took her arm and maneuvered her off the dance floor. They did a quick fly by the table, chatting affably with the others, and then once they were distracted enough, they gathered Katie's wrap and purse and made good their own exit.

They drove a few blocks west, to the coastline and ended up walking along the beach. The sand was cool against her bare feet, and the air was not quite chilly. Compared to the crowded ballroom at the Omni, it was a pleasant respite. Katie turned her face to the moon and drew a deep breath.

"If I were in New York right now, there would be snow and ice on the ground." She twirled where she stood and then slid her arm through his and walked alongside him. "I would be at Time Square and it would be crowded, and loud, and so full of life and energy." The beach was virtually deserted. The sound of the waves rolling in, and music in the distance from any number of parties and celebrations was all they heard, aside from the crunch of sand beneath their feet.

"You miss it," It was more an observation than a question.

"A little," she admitted. "But I've missed this too. The winters were cold, and I was always a California girl at heart. I missed my family, but I always looked forward to seeing them again. I'm glad that I'm here."

"So am I." Her hand slipped in to his and he gave it a squeeze.

She had needed a friend, someone who wasn't related to her to help her keep her perspective, to give her an ear when the disappointment and the worry became too much. Rusty was right, he was very good at listening. With anything else that was budding, there was certainly no rush.

The New Year passed, proving time to be as linear as it always was. When the parties had ended, time returned to normal. Flynn was back at work, riding a desk and grousing about it as that was expected of him, but glad to be back just the same. The early days of January brought with them more physical therapy, but no reason that he could not work, even in that limited capacity. There were also Katie's tests, and they waited for those results with an air of expectancy. Her resolution for the New Year had been to stop allowing her mother to carry the weight of the changes in her life, and she was proving to be just as stubborn and willful about it as the woman herself.

Sharon was in an interview with Julio and a suspect when their phones began to buzz. Flynn reached for his, while Buzz did the same. Andy knew that Sharon had left hers in her office, and reflected on that when he saw that the text was from Katie. He exchanged a look with Buzz and both of them called up the text to read it. Her followup with the Oncologist was scheduled for that morning.

"_A-plus on the exam. Score one for the twirling bean_."

Andy glanced at Buzz and nodded. He leaned toward the microphone and keyed it on. "Captain, that _other_ response you were waiting for just came through. The text reads all clear, ma'am."

They watched her reaction, knew that she would understand the subtly of the message. She hardly faltered at all. It would be imperceptible to anyone who wasn't watching for it, or didn't know her. Her thumb swept over the weight of her wedding rings and she tilted her head just slightly. The corners of her mouth twitched, but she did not smile. Her focus remained on the interview.

When Sharon appeared after the interview was over, there was still no hesitation in her outward appearance. "Lieutenant Provenza, Detective Sykes, I think we have enough now to get the DA's office involved. Lieutenant Tao, see what you can uncover from the leads that Mr. Donahue just provided us. Detective Sanchez, will you get the final report from Doctor Morales."

As they moved off to do as asked, she strode toward her office. When the door was closed, she lifted her phone and swept her thumb across the screen. She wanted to read it herself. A small breath escaped her. "Okay," she said quietly and put it down again. She closed her eyes for just a moment and let the relief sweep over her. Her thumb toyed with the now familiar weight of her rings again.

Life changed constantly, and instantly. In a moment it had the power to become unrecognizable. Houses with picket fences did not always denote happy circumstances. Promises were not always kept, vows were not always true. It didn't stop, much like the tide, it kept moving. In a year it could tilt, change completely, and yet leave very much the same.

She moved to her door and pushed it open. "Lieutenant Flynn, I needed that report an hour ago."

"Working on it, Captain," he waved absently at her. "You'll get it when it's done."

"See that it is soon," she stated with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. "Like riding a desk is so much fun." Andy glanced up, and they shared a brief, but relieved and happy glance. "If this was all you had to do all day long, you wouldn't be all that thrilled either, Captain." The status quo returned.

"Then you should have no reason to be further delayed," she said. Sharon moved beyond her office, to the murder board, where she began to update the notes of their case.

She would not have expected a year ago the turns that her life had taken. Andy still called it luck. With everything they'd been through, she wasn't sure that it applied. It was looking decidedly brighter now. The reality of their existence wasn't always pleasant. She felt his gaze on her and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. From the corner of the room she could hear Buzz, and from the tone of the conversation, knew that it was Rusty on the other end of his phone. He was explaining that no, Rusty's advisor was not a demon from an alternate reality, and yes he really did have to take algebra again, and he would _not_ go to class for him.

Sharon pressed a finger against her lips, seemingly lost in thought while she suppressed a chuckle. That boy was something else. For all that he had grown, he was still very much the same, and completely adored. Sharon glanced back, toward the desk situated near her office. From the way he was rolling his eyes, Flynn heard that part of the conversation too.

"Funny guy," he mumbled. "Kid needs a job, should get him to do my reports for me." Her eyes narrowed, Andy shrugged. "Just saying."

She turned her attention back to the murder board and decided to ignore his grumbling. If she was honest with herself, she liked having him at a desk where she could keep an eye on him. She wasn't quite ready for him to be back on the street again, and that was something that she was having to cope with, and would. Sharon made a mental note to make it up to him later, and would let him tell her again, just how lucky he thought they were. She would remind him they had life, not luck. Hell of a life, he would say. There were things she would change, do better, or have not happen at all. Otherwise, while she fingered the pendant hanging from her neck, and toyed with the rings on her finger, she wouldn't trade it at all.

~_FIN_


End file.
